Apenas aceite
by AllePaula
Summary: Ok, então eu me casei com um cara de um país diferente para parar uma guerra. No meio de fazer amigos, fazer inimigos, colocar as pessoas na cadeia, irritar um concelho, ar uma de cúpido, e ser sequestrada, eu me apaixonei por ele. Dane-se tudo. AU
1. Capitulo um da minha vida

Essa história é uma tradução. A Original pertence á Clockwork Mockingbird e se chama 'Just Deal', aqui está o ID da original: 4861859

Essa fic é uma long-shot, tem 22 capítulos e está completa, e é a primeira vez que tento traduzir uma fic longa.

Ela é uma AU, mas resolvi traduzi-la porque é uma fic leve de se ler. Portanto vou tentar traduzir e postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível.

A fic não foi revisada, então se perceberem qualquer erro me avisem.

Ah e se não gostaram, ou gostaram, ou acham q a minha tradução está muito crua me avisem também.

Preciso saber se gostaram ou odiaram, ok? Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Capitulo um da minha vida.<p>

Eu fiquei sabendo que ia me casar dois dia antes de acontecer. Eu não tive escolha sobre o assunto. Mas eu acho que eu deveria ter esperado por isso. Minha família é bastante prestigiada em Konoha, e eu era a mais velha filha solteira.

Veja bem, havia uma guerra prestes a começar entre a minha vila e outra, Som. Meu conselho e conselho de som se reuniram e debateram sobre como cortar a guerra pela raiz e salvar várias vidas em ambas as frentes. Após três ou quatro semanas de negociação, eles chegaram a uma solução.

O melhor jeito de evitar a guerra é unir as duas vilas em uma aliança. O melhor jeito de fazer isso é pegar uma prestigiada família de cada lado, procurar até achar um solteiro, com uma aparência decente e fazer-lo casar com alguém do sexo oposto e do outro lado da guerra.

Acontece que eu sou a solteira com aparência decente que eles escolheram.

Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. Criado confusão. Raspado a minha cabeça. Alegado instabilidade mental e ficar babando em mim mesma. Mas não fiz nada disso.

Então agora eu me encontro andando para o altar em um quimono emprestado em direção a um homem que nunca vi na minha vida, com pessoas que eu não conhecia ao meu lado. Possivelmente pra evitar que eu me vire e corra o mais rápido possível para a próxima saída. O que acredite, eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer.

Mas eu tenho que me casar com esse homem. Eu vou evitar uma guerra. Eu vou salvar incontáveis vidas com esse casamento. É um pequeno preço a pagar pra ter certeza de que todas as pessoas que eu amo fiquem vivas..

Eu levantei o meu olhar do chão e estudei o homem que eu estava andando e direção.

Meu primeiro pensamento? 'Caramba, ele é gostoso'

E ele era. Ele tinha todo aquele negocio de alto, moreno e sensual nele. Cabelo escuro, olhos escuros e uma boca que estava tentando muito não franzir. Eu também não estava contente de ver-lo também, mas hey, ao menos ele era um colírio.

Eu roubei olhares pra ele durante toda a cerimonia. Esse era o homem com quem eu ia passar o resto da minha vida, não importa se eu goste ou não, e eu não gostava. Mas o meu povo ia ficar seguro. As pessoas daqui não teriam que marchar para guerra. Famílias ficariam juntas. Vidas iriam ser salvas.

E foi esse pensamento que me fez dizer em alto e bom som.

"Sim, eu aceito"

Meu nome era Haruno Sakura. Eu acabei de casar com Uchiha Sasuke. Eu não conheço ele e ele não me conhece, mas juntos acabamos de salvar milhares de vidas sacrificando o resto das nossas.

Eu tentei me convencer de que valia a pena, mas a verdade, é que não tinha gostado. E não importa o quanto colírio ele era, eu estava determinada a odiar o meu novo marido.

Assim que eu parasse de sentir pena de mim mesma.

"Oi", disse uma voz. Eu olhei pra cima.

Um homem loiro estava a minha frente, sorrindo.

"Oi?" Pessoas estavam me encarando a distancia, então eu suspeitava de alguém que estava sorrindo. Não se deveria chorar em casamentos?

"Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto" Ele estendeu sua mão. Eu a aceitei cuidadosamente.

"Eu sou Haru-" eu me corrigi. "Uchiha Sakura"

Naruto sorriu como se ele me entendesse. Ele ainda balançava a minha mão. Com a outra ele fez um arco em volta do jardim em que estávamos. Onde eu acabei de me casar.

"Essa", ele disse teatralmente, "é a Mansão Uchiha, lar de diferentes clans, um concelho realmente tenso e um bastardo"

Eu retirei a minha mão. "Um bastardo é?"

"Aham." O rosto dele ficou serio. " e eu sinto lhe dizer, Sakura, você acabou de casar com ele."

Eu ri.

" Eu vou superar." Eu olhei ao redor. "Mansão Uchiha?"

"Você é uma Uchiha agora, então tudo o que pertence ao Sasuke pertence a você."

"É mesmo." De alguma forma eu duvidei de que me tratariam do mesmo jeito que tratam o Sasuke."isso é legal"

Naruto inclinou a sua cabeça, me estudando. "então, você é de Konoha certo? Como é lá?"

"Muito, muito verde. Nós a chamamos de Folha porque tem folhas em todos os lugares, até no inverno."

Naruto deu uma risada profunda que me fez pensar que ele ri muito. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Bom, aqui é o Som, onde tem sempre barulho." Ele deu uma batidinha no meu ombro com simpatia. "Seja bem vinda."

"É realmente ruim?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Leva tempo pra se acostumar, mas é..." Ele pensou por um segundo. "É diferente. Muitas coisas por aqui são diferentes e algumas são bizarras, mas na maior parte do tempo é legal."

Tranquilizador, eu pensei. Naruto acenou para alguém do outro lado e saiu. Eu assisti o meu novo amigo, único amigo, ir embora. De repente eu me senti sozinha. Eu senti falta dos meus amigos. Eu senti falta de Konoha.

Acima de tudo eu senti falta de estar num lugar onde as pessoas não me encaravam. Mesmo querendo muito eu não encarei de volta. Eu era uma estranha no mundo deles. Eu não fazia ideia de quais eram suas regras e costumes. Eles não me queriam mais do eu queria eles.

Nós estávamos presos uns aos outros, teríamos apenas que aceitar isso.

"É hora de ir."

Eu pulei. Sasuke estava ao meu lado, olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada, claramente divertido. Esperei o meu coração parar de bater freneticamente.

"Ir?"

"Para o nosso quarto."

Meu coração acelerou novamente. O nosso quarto. Não seu, não meu, nosso. Eu não estava pronta para isso. Mas eu o segui. Que escolha eu tinha?

O lugar era enorme. Eu joguei fora minha dignidade e sem rodeios fiquei boquiaberto, olhando em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, tentando absorver tudo.

"Nossa, uau," Eu suspirei. Sasuke meio que virou pra mim. "Esse corredor é maior que a minha casa inteira!" Eu girei em um circulo rápido. O teto era de mais de seis metros acima da minha cabeça, e mais agradável do que minhas paredes tinham sido.

"Cara, construir isso deve ter sido um desafio". Eu meio que corri pra alcançar o Sasuke. "Quantos Anos tem esse lugar?"

"Está na minha família a gerações" , ele disse categoricamente.

Andamos por sete ou oito corredores diferentes. Eu fiz o meu melhor para lembrar por onde viemos, mas depois de alguns minutos desisti.

Eu tentei ficar quieta- Eu claramente estava irritando o meu marido de seis horas- mas a casa dele realmente era incrível.

"Tudo isso é seu. Cada pedacinho." Ele olhou pra mim. "É surreal. Eu nunca vi nada tão grande. Até a mansão da Hokage não é tão grande. É difícil acreditar que tudo isso," eu girei mais um circulo, "pertence a uma unica pessoa."

Ele piscou uma vez. "Isso também é seu", ele me lembrou.

Meu sorriso sumiu. " É mesmo, né?"

Olhamos um para o outro por um segundo. Eu respirei fundo e ofereci um pequeno sorriso que não foi devolvido.

"Certifique-se de me dizer se eu ultrapassar algum limite . Eu não sou muito boa com regras."

"É mesmo?" Ele começou a caminhar de novo.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É. Se eu não gosto de uma regra, eu não a sigo."

"Filosofia interessante"

"Nem tanto. É mais fácil zangar as pessoas do que agradá-las, então porque se preocupar em seguir regras?"

Ele me deu um olhar ilegível. "Eu pensei que você fosse uma pessoa politica."

"Exatamente."

Juro que ele riu.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente chegamos ao nosso quarto. Como o resto da mansão era enorme. Ao contrario do resto da mansão era sem graça, simples. Todos os corredores foram decorados de forma elaborada e polida. Retratos artesanais caros pendurados a cada poucos metros ou mais, e havia flores em vasos nas mesas em todos os lugares.<p>

O nosso quarto tinha quase 200 metros quadrados. Uma casa de casal tamanho King dividia o quarto em dois. Em um lado havia uma mesa, um biombo, uma comoda, e um pequeno espelho. No outro lado, estavam todas as minhas coisas.

Minha penteadeira havia sido montada e limpa. Todas as minhas escovas e grampos foram dispostas ordenadamente e pelo tamanho. Minhas roupas estavam penduradas no armário de acordo com a cor.

Alguém tinha desempacotado minhas roupas. Isso me incomodou mais do que deveria.

"Quem arrumou as minhas coisas?"

Sasuke me olhou por alguns instantes. "Muito provavelmente as empregadas. Se você quer alguma coisa mudada de lugar, é só falar com elas."

"Não, tá tudo bem." Eu não queria incomodar ninguém perto da meia noite.

"O banheiro fica ali." Ele apontou com o dedão por cima do ombro. "Você pode ir primeiro."

"Ah, okay."

Levei alguns minutos para encontrar tudo o que eu precisava, mas eu consegui. Eu fechei a porta e comecei a desfazer as varias camadas do meu quimono. No meio do caminho, porém, eu pausei. Mesmo duvidando que alguém fosse tentar entrar no banheiro, eu alcancei a fechadura e tranquei a porta, depois me despi completamente.

O chuveiro era incrível. A água quente era realmente quente e ajudou a aliviar a tensão dos meus ombros. Eu queria me demorar um pouco mais, mas não sabia por quanto tempo a água ia continuar quente, então após alguns minutos eu desliguei o chuveiro.

Minha escova de dentes e um creme facial que eu nunca usei estavam colocados no balcão. Ainda me incomodava a ideia de que alguém havia mexido nas minhas coisas.

Quando voltei pro quarto Sasuke estava sentado na cama lendo algo. Ele fechou o livro e se levantou quando eu fui mexer na minha penteadeira.

"Acabou?"

"É todo seu." Eu disse para o reflexo dele. Eu peguei a escova mais próxima e comecei a pentear o meu cabelo. Eu fiquei prometendo que ia corta-lo, mas nunca consegui cortar, então agora ele chegava ao meu quadril.

Todo mundo provavelmente pensa que eu tingi, pensei de repente. Eles devem estar falando sobre isso agora mesmo. Eu joguei a escova na penteadeira. Deixe que eles pensem o que quiserem. Eu não ligo.

Eu andei pelo meu lado do quarto. O carpete era macia e parecia ser novinho em folha. Meu violoncelo estava encostado num canto da parede e de repente eu tinha que toca-lo.

Tocar musica sempre me acalmou e eu tinha que fazer algo pra evitar que eu começasse a chorar. Sem ligar que houvesse alguém por perto , eu levantei o meu arco e comecei a tocar.

Eu me casei as quatro horas da tarde no dia 10 de maio. Eu tinha 22 anos e estava num lugar que poucas pessoas gostavam de mim. Eu era estranha para o meu marido, e ele era um estranho pra mim. Eu toquei algo forte e poderoso, tentando transformar minha auto piedade em frustração.

Eu queria muito gritar.

Sasuke estava na cama quando eu terminei de tocar. Ele sempre se esgueira assim?

"Você toca bem."

"Obrigada." Eu tentei não soar tão surpresa pelo elogio. "Eu toco desde os nove."

"Tem uma sala de musica a alguns corredores. Você pode tocar lá se quiser."

Eu não sabia se ele estava tentenado ser legal ou apenas me dizendo pra tocar onde ele não ouviria, então apenas balancei a cabeça.

Dormir parecia algo impossível, mas eus ubi na cama quando ele desligou as luzes. Abajures em cada lado da cama ligaram e eu pisquei.

"Luzes automáticas, você vai se acostumar."

Eu acho que ele estava tentando ser legal de novo, mas saberia dizer. As luzes diminuíram u pouco até se apagarem completamente. A cama era muito grande eu quase não poderia dizer que havia alguém comigo. Eu estava mais cansada do que pensava e peguei no sono na minha nova cama com o meu novo marido. Amanhã eu iria conhecer pessoas novas e viver num lugar novo porque, querendo ou não, a minha nova vida havia começado.

* * *

><p>E é claro que os meu pesadelos iam ficar piores. De um ponto de vista psicológico, fazia sentido. Eu tinha passado por uma drástica mudança de estilo de vida sem escolha. Tudo o que eu conhecia tinha sido arrancado de mim numa tacada só.<p>

Após a terceira noite acordando suando frio, segurando um grito, eu decidi sair pra explorar. Eu não tinha visto muito do lado oeste da mansão, e ninguém me ofereceu um mapa. Eu nem mesmo tinha visto Naruto.

Eu não queria acordar o Sasuke e ter que explicar onde eu estava indo, então tentei me vestir o mais quieta possível. Naturalmente eu bati a minha canela na comoda antes de sair.

Estava quase amanhecendo. Eu podia ver um fraco tom de rosa no céu cinza, Eu dormi mais do que nas ultimas duas noites. Isso provavelmente tem a ver com o fato de eu ter dormido apenas três horas na noite anterior.

Eu comecei a virar aleatoriamente nos cantos. Graças a minha insonia eu aprendi onde ficava lugares importantes ( sala de jantar, sala de musica,banheiro extra, meu quarto), mas ainda sim eu estava meio perdida.

Não havia muitos cômodos que me tirassem o folego. Eles eram todos iguais. O único que despertou o meu interesse foi a sala de musica. Eu passava a maior parte do meu dia lá, evitando pessoas. O resto dos cômodos apenas... estavam lá. Você pensaria que um lugar desse deveria ter algo incrível.

Eu estava pensando nisso quando eu vi. Um jardim interno. O mais lindo jardim que eu já vi. Deveria ter um acre de flores, todas em plena floração, altas e orgulhosas. No canto mais longe havia uma cachoeira, e um pequeno lago secado de pedras. Três gigantes peixes Koi nadavam na água, era de se esperar.

Sempre tem peixe Koi em jardins de ricos.

Eu levantei o meu quimono e caminhei pelo caminho de pedras. Quem será que plantou tudo isso?

O caminho me levou para uma arvore cerejeira, também em plena floração. Isso era de se esperar também. Em um jardim como esse, uma cerejeira deveria ser obrigação. Algo zuniu e o barulho de água chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Os sprinklers tinham sido ligados.

Eu me voltei correndo para a porta antes que me molhasse.

"Você acordou cedo."

Para o meu crédito, eu não gritei. Eu pulei , mas não gritei. Eu me virei e dei de cara com o Naruto.

"Qual é das pessoas daqui que ficam se esgueirando assim hein?" Eu disse. Meu coração decidiu voltar a bater após alguns segundos.

Naruto me deu um sorriso travesso.

"Aw, eu assustei você Sakura-chan? Você esta com medo do grande e malvado Naruto?"

Dei a ele o meu olhar mais feroz. "Pode parar, antes que eu soque você".* Ele apenas riu.

"Você não parece muito bem," ele disse olhando para o meu rosto.

"Nossa, Obrigada," Eu disse secamente."Isso significa muito."

"Você tem dormido?"

Não era da conta dele, mas eu contei a ele mesmo assim. Eu tinha que conversar com alguém ou enlouqueceria.

"Pesadelos. Eu os tenho bastante."

'Pesadelos? Você tem pesadelos sobre o que?

Obriguei-me a ficar dormente. Instantaneamente, as palmas das mãos suavam e eu tive que piscar para conter as lágrimas.

"Nada. Esquece."

Parecia que ele ia dizer mais, mas alguma coisa no meu rosto deve tê-lo detido. Em vez disso, ele me pegou pelo cotovelo e me arrastou para o corredor.

"Venha tomar café da manhã comigo."

"Tão Cedo?"

"Ah sim. As cozinheiras tem que levantar super cedo para fazer comida suficiente para todo mundo. Aposto que elas levantaram uma hora atrás."

Ele estava certo. E mesmo eu pensando que havia sido a primeira a levantar, já havia mais ou menos umas dez pessoas na sala de jantar.

Eu inalei profundamente. "Sinto cheiro de café."

Café era o meu melhor amigo. Chá cafeinado era o segundo. Eu não era muito de acordar cedo, mas ficar cansada era muito melhor do que ter pesadelos todas as noites.

Uma garota com dois coques em sua cabeça e um bonito quimono azul escuro acenou para nós. A mesa em frente dela tinha comida posta no meio e um pote de café a cada três cadeiras.

"Oi Tenten."

"Oi Naruto." Ela olhou pra mim. "Eu conheço você."

"Ela casou com o bastardo."

Uma luz se acendeu na cabeça dela. "Certo, certo. Sakura , não é?"

"Essa sou eu."

Ela puxou a cadeira próxima a ela com o pé. Eu me sentei e peguei o café. Uma empregada tinha acabado de colocar um prato na minha frente.

Eu olhei para o prato do outro lado da Tenten.

"Isso é bacon?"

Ela pegou o prato que estava ao seu alcance. Eu consegui pegar duas fatias antes do Naruto enfiar o resto dentro da boca. Tenten fez uma careta.

"Você nunca para de comer?"

Ele não respondeu. Sua boca estava muito cheia.

A porta se abriu novamente. Uma garota de pele branca com olhos claros e cabelo escuro se espalhando pelas costas silenciosamente entrou. Como todo mundo andava tão quietamente? Era uma coisa da Som? Ou eu estava perdendo alguma coisa?

Eu mastigava o meu bacon enquanto a garota caminhava até nós.

"Oi, Hinata."

Naruto se engasgou com o seu bacon. Eu dei um belo tapa nas costas dele e ele parou. Tenten riu.

"Suave."

"H-Hinata! Oi!"

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Tenten riu na xícara dela. Ela olhou maliciosamente pra mim e piscou.

"N-Naruto-kun. V-você acordou c-cedo." O rusto dela enrubesceu enquanto ela falava.

Naruto riu um pouco alto demais. "é. Eu ... Um eu... Eu ... tenho que ir."

Ele empurrou a cadeira para trás ruidosamente e tropeçou duas vezes na saída. Seu rosto estava vermelho quando ele tropeçou porta a fora.

Tenten estava sorrindo. Hinata parecia que ela ia desmaiar e se afundou pesadamente na cadeira do outro lado da Tenten.

"Pelo menos você não desmaiou dessa vez."

Hinata cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu.

"Eu não quero fazer isso nunca mais." Ela declarou.

Tenten tomou um gole de seu café. "Você diz isso agora, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que você estará amanhã aqui de novo procurando por ele."

Ah-ha" Tinha um romance no ar. Eu tive que pressionar os meu lábios juntos pra evitar de dar risada. Eu não conhecia ele a muito tempo, mas Naruto me parecia o tipo de cara que não percebia que a garota estava afim dele, mesmo se se ele estivesse a afim dela também.

Hinata me entre seus dedos.

"Você é Uchiha Sakura, não é?

"È." Eu suspirei. "Sou eu." Goste ou não.

"Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata."

" A que está desesperadamente apaixonada pelo Naruto." Tentei cochichou.

Hinata guinchou e escondeu seu roto de novo.

"Tenten está apaixonada pelo meu primo." Ela sussurrou.

Imediatamente as bochechas da Tenten ficaram rosas. Hinata parecia estar sorrindo sob suas mãos.

Eu olhei pra uma, depois pra outra.

"Qual de vocês é a menos diabólica?"

Tenten suspirou."Nós não temos certeza."

Já eramos amigas na terceira xícara de café. Hinata era a herdeira Hyuuga, que viveu em Konoha até os doze anos. Eu nunca a tinha visto antes na minha vida.

"Eu tinha uma vida reclusa." Ela disse quando mencionei isso.

Tenten bufou. "Tinha?"

Hinata apertou os lábios. "Meu pai é... controlador. Ele acha que eu não faço boas escolhas sozinha."

"Sério? Porque?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. " Quem sabe? Talvez eu não consiga fazer boas escolhas. Talvez eu tenha cometido muitos erros. Talvez eu precise que ele me controle."

"Tá, mas como você saberia?"

Ambas olharam pra mim.

"Como você saberia se suas escolhas estão certas até você faze-las? Você não pode aprender sem viver." Eu disse pra elas.

Elas ficaram quietas enquanto digeria o que eu tinha dito. Mulheres não tinham muito poder aqui em Som. A maior autoridade das famílias eram os homens, e as mulheres muitas vezes eram vistas como fracas.

Eu nem morava no lugar há um mês e eu já sabia que terias problemas.

"Aqui é muito diferente de Konoha?" Tenten me perguntou.

"Muito. Poder é determinado por categoria, e as categorias eram baseadas somente nas habilidades. Ninguém era deixado de fora por conta do sexo ou raça. Nossa Hokage é a Tsunade e, até agora ela provou ser uma grande líder." Eu me encurvei e olhei Tenten e Hinata diretamente nos olhos. "Ela radicalmente mudou a perspectiva de muita gente em minha vila. Ela eliminou a discriminação. é por conta dela que a minha família é tão conhecida."

Hinata estava inclinada em minha direção. "Como assim?"

"As pessoas assumem que meu pai fez algo grandioso, mas na verdade fui eu.", eu bati na minha têmpora."Eu sou a mais inteligente médica ninja de Konoha." Eu suspirei. "Ou era, melhor dizer. Aqui, acho que voltei a estaca zero."

Agora era a Tenten que estava inclinada.

"O que você fez? Descobriu algo?"

Eu me recostei na cadeira e encarei o teto acima de minha cabeça."Você pode dizer que sim. Minha primeira conquista foi me assegurar uma grande professora, depois usar o treinamento dela para achar o meu lugar no mundo."

De repente Sasuke estava lá, fazendo nós três pular. Eu tentei cobrir a minha surpresa deixando o meu rosto sem expressão. Eu tinha que aprender a andar quieta assim. O troco vai ser essencial.

"Precisam de você no pátio." Ele me informou. "Um membro de sua família está aqui."

Agora não tinha como cobrir o meu choque. Eu pisquei duas vezes, esperando pela frase de efeito.

"Eu não tenho família."

Agora os três estavam me encarando. Eu esclareci. Isso não estava no meu histórico?

"Eu sou a ultima Haruno." Eu olhei para o Sasuke. "Quem quer que seja que está ai fora, deve ser alguém atrás da minha herança. Diga pra ir embora. Eu não tenho intenção de ver ninguém."

A boca dele se torceu para um lado e ele sumiu tão silenciosamente como tinha chegado. De repente eu me senti estranha. Eu tomei um gole do meu café e tentei parecer normal. Tenten soltou o ar que estava segurando.

"Eu sinto muito que teve que se casar com ele, mas estou feliz de não ter sido eu."

Foi sorte eu já ter engolido o meu café, senão eu teria engasgado de surpresa.

" O que?"

Hinata sorriu. " Está na hora de Tenten achar alguém com quem devas e casar. Ela quase teve um infarte quando o concelho disse que ela poderia ter que casar com o Sasuke."

Tenten enrubesceu. "É bem, eu prefiro casar com alguém que eu ao menos conheça. Sasuke? Eu acho que ele nem sabe o meu nome."

"Não tenho certeza que ele saiba o meu também."Eu soltei o ar pelos meus lábios. "Poderia ser pior. Sasuke me deixa quieta no meu canto, e eu aprecio isso."

E eu apreciava mesmo. Sasuke basicamente me ignorava a todo tempo, mas eu não ligava. Eu preenchia o meu tempo livre com musica e exploração. Se eu ficasse inquieta, poderia apenas sair. Eu não tinha que pedir permissão a ninguém, e não importava se eu sumisse o dia inteiro.

Eu desejava ter um trabalho. Aí pelo menos, eu poderia me envolver em algo além da sala de música. Mas não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu possuía metade de tudo e as pessoas me tratavam como se eu fosse invisível.

Esse casamento estava começando a me dar nos nervos.

"Quando você vai se casar Hinata?"

"Oh, ela está muito mais alta na cadeia alimentar. Escolher o marido dela vai levar mais tempo do que achar um pra mim."

"O que significa que eu vou acabar com um homem muito mais velho que eu." Hinata suspirou.

"É , mas aí ele vai morrer e você vai ficar com todo o dinheiro dele. Eu não vejo desvantagem nisso"

Eu coloquei meu queixo em cima do braço e estudei minha duas novas amigas. Elas não pareciam ser duas pessoas que saiam juntas muitas vezes, mas estava claro que eram amigas a muito tempo.

Hinata era suave, quieta e delicada. Tenten era corajosa, e impressionante e tinha um ar de eu-levo-a-vida-como-ela-é. Eu não sei onde eu me encaixava no grupo, mas imaginei que não importava. O que quer que fosse acontecer, iria acontecer e eu teria que lidar com isso. eu tinha lidado até agora.

O que poderia ser pior que um marido que te ignora e ter somente três amigos?

Deus, como eu era estúpida.

* * *

><p>Então o que acharam?<p>

Sei que algumas partes ficaram confusas, estou tentando melhorar isso e já estou procurando uma beta pra me ajudar a revisar os próximos capítulos.

Aos poucos eu vou pegando experiencia e vou conseguir traduzir com uma fluidez melhor.

Ah e em breve vou revisar as minhas outras estórias também, principalmente 'He said'.

Beijos (:


	2. Festas são uma droga

Gente aqui está o segundo capitulo. Muito Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me incentivam a traduzir mais rápido.

Esse capitulo não foi revisado, eu fico tão ansiosa para postar que não aguento esperar a minha amiga revisar. Vamos fazer um trato então?

Vocês continuem escrevendo reviews, que eu vou postar os capítulos o mais rápido possível sem revisão mesmo.

Quando a minha amiga me enviar a revisão eu atualizo, até lá vocês me informem de qualquer erro ou de qualquer parte que não tenha ficado muito clara. O difícil numa tradução é manter o texto fluido.

Espero que gostem desta segunda parte.

* * *

><p>Se eu soubesse que me casar implicaria em ir á festas politicas, eu nunca teria concordo. Não é que eu odeie festas, mas eu estava começando a não gostar.<p>

Eu consigo ficar pronta sozinha em cinco minutos,oito se eu tiver que arrumar o cabelo e fazer maquiagem. Mas com Anko? Essa era outra história. Veja bem, após dois meses de casamento, eu estava na sala de música, tentando lembrar como se tocava o piano.

Eu toquei algumas notas, minha boca que contorcendo em frustração. Me parecia que quanto mais tempo eu passava na mansão Uchiha, mais música eu queria tocar. Isso provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de eu nunca ter nada pra fazer. Eu fui forçada a casar com um cara que eu não conhecia e agora eu estava pra lá de entediada. Eu acho que eu era uma esposa troféu. Ser vista e não ouvida, e ficar fora do caminho, era essa a mensagem que eu estava recebendo. Normalmente eu ignoro esse tipo de mensagem.

"Haverá uma festa hoje a noite."

Eu pulei, pressionando as teclas do piano e fazendo um som horrível. Sasuke estava atras de mim, dando aquele sorriso irônico.

"Todo mundo por aqui só sabe se esgueirar? Porque vocês não podem fazer um barulho, ou ranger o assoalho para que as pessoas não saltarem fora de seus corpos?

"Aprenda a esperar o inesperado." Ele me disse.

Eu apertei os meus olhos. "O que você disse sobre uma festa?"

Ele parece ter se lembrado o porque ele ter me assustado. "É uma festa de Boas Vindas a você, e também pra celebrar a nova trégua entre Konoha e Som."

"Quando a trégua foi declarada?"

Ele piscou. "Duas semanas atras, mais ou menos."

Eu não fui avisada. A minha vila estava segura e ninguém se importou em me avisar. Isso me irritou pra valer.

"Porque eu não fui avisada?"

Ele agiu como se estivesse bravo porque eu perguntei. "Não era da sua conta."

O banquinho do piano rangeu quando eu me virei. As tabuas do assoalho gemeram quando levantei. "Não é da minha conta? Eu nasci naquela vila. Eu vivi lá, amei e lutei para manter-la segura. Uma guerra foi evitada por que eu me casei com você-" eu o cutuquei o peito dele com um dedo e o dei um leve empurrão. "-e não é da minha conta? Eu não sei em que mundo de fantasia você vive, mas qualquer noticia sobre Konoha é definitivamente da minha conta."

Eu estava gritando com o meu marido. Eu nunca, nunca tinha gritado com alguém antes. Claro, eu já fiquei brava antes, mas nunca gritei. Agora, eu estava quase berrando.

Eu sacrifiquei tudo o que eu tinha para parar essa guerra, e ninguém se importou em me dizer que estava tudo bem?

Ele entrou na briga e começou a gritar também.

"Eles não são mais o seu povo. Você vivi aqui. Essas pessoas, daqui, são o seu povo. Então as coisas não são como eram antes, grande coisa. Nem todos podem agir como crianças mimadas. Essa é sua casa, e tudo o que eu disser é lei. É melhor se acostumar, porque você não pode ir embora."

Eu fiquei nas pontas do pé para encarar ele. Eu batia no nariz dele, mas eu não ligava pra isso.

"Essa não é minha casa." Falar baixo era difícil, mas parecia fazer um efeito melhor nele. "Minha casa é onde eu pertenço. Minha casa é onde eu posso fazer o que quiser, então preencher meu tempo com musica que eu nem mesmo lembro como se toca. Você não gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você, mas nós estamos presos um ao outro. Você acha que eu escolhi isso? Você acha que eu queria deixar a minha vida pra trás? Eu estou aqui porque eu farei qualquer coisa para manter as pessoas que eu amo a salvo, e se isso significa que eu terei que ficar nesse inferno com você, que seja."

Eu não sai. Eu fiquei e encarei ele no olho e me neguei a recuar. Eu odiava a mansão, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para manter a minha vila a salvo. Era o meu jeito ninja.

"O que te fez famosa? Sua atitude?"

"Minha habilidade médica. Minha teimosia fica em segundo." Eu encarei ele." Você tem que ser famoso por agir como se tivesse um pau no seu rabo o tempo todo."

Ele bufou. "Você é irritante."

"E você é um babaca, então acho que estamos quites."

A porta se abriu. O olhar de Naruto pulava entre nós, tentando decidir o que nós estávamos fazendo. O ar estava tão tenso, que eu não sei como é que ele não caiu.

"Um... Eu posso voltar mais tarde se agora não for uma boa hora."

Eu decidi que era a minha deixa para sair. "Ele é todo seu. Tente descobrir quem mijou no seu café esta manhã." Bati a porta atrás de mim.

Eu parei no corredor, e me senti muito estúpida. E agora? Eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir a não ser o meu quarto. Eu acabei de irritar o homem com quem terei que passar o resto da minha vida, e deixei ele no único comodo em que me sinto á vontade.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto, eu fui emboscada por alguém com um rabo de cavalo.

"Aí está você, eu estava a começando a pensar que você não iria aparecer-sente se aqui- nós temos apenas algumas horas antes de você ter de aparecer na festa, nossa você tem muito cabelo, já pensou em usar-lo pra cima?"

Eu tentei recuperar o meu folego. Essa mulher veio pra cima de mim com escovas e maquiagem e falando a 50 km/h

"Tempo." Eu levantei as minhas mãos. "O que está acontecendo? Quem é você?"

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança lenta de quatro anos. Então ela suspirou e recuou um pouco.

"Eu sou Anko. Eu tenho que te deixar decente para a festa desta noite e não tenho muito tempo, então vamos começar."

Me deixar decente? Eu olhei pra mim mesma pelo espelho da penteadeira. Meu rosto estava vermelho por ter gritado com o Sasuke, e o cabelo estava bagunçado, mas eu podia concertar isso com uma escova e um pouco de base. Dois minutos no máximo.

"Que horas é a festa?"

"Ás seis."

Eu olhei no relógio. Era quatro e quinze. Sasuke tinha ido me buscar as quatro, então ela estava me esperando a quinze minutos, e estava reclamando de não ter muito tempo?

"Nós temos duas horas." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu sei! Nós temos que correr se queremos você pronta a tempo então vamos , anda anda, não há tempo a perder vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Eu rapidamente aprendi que Anko fala tanto em seu vozeirão à velocidade da luz ou em frases simples. E que era inútil lutar contra ela.

Ela me perguntou se eu iria pular no chuveiro,' mas apenas por cinco minutos, estamos tão pressionados pelo tempo, por favor, querida, apenas faça o que eu digo e isso vai ser o mais simples possível.'

""Basta encontrar um lugar feliz e ficar lá por alguns minutos e tentar me ignorar, você não vai nem saber que eu estou aqui, eu acho que devemos esquecer o blush, você tem uma pele tão perfeita e clarinha."

Eu tentei muito achar um lugar feliz.

As cinco pras seis, Anko disse que eu estava pronta.

Eu odiei o quimono em que ela me colocou. Era uma mistura de rosa e vermelho e ficava caído dos meus ombros e mostrava muito do meu colo. Se arrastava no chão e eu sabia que ia tropeçarem algum momento. As mangas eram gigantes e escondiam as minhas mãos quase completamente.

"Tente não beber muito, vai borrar o batom e seja cuidadosa ao comer, não vá manchar o vestido, ih olha a hora, é melhor você correr ou vai chegar atrasada, fique parada seu cabelo está fazendo algo estranho."

O meu cabelo estava penteado numa elaborada meia trança que cobria metade do meu rosto. Eu fui embora antes que Anko causasse mais danos.

A festa seria no salão cinco minutos para descobrir onde ficava, e outros três para achar o Sasuke, com quem eu deveria entrar junta.

Ele estava escorado na parede e parecia de mau humor. Eu não disse nada a ele, e fiquei na minha posição.

"Você está atrasada."

"Anko estava causando. Culpe ela, não a mim."

Ele parecia irritado, mas não disse nada. Eu peguei o braço dele porque era o esperado e entrei no salão.

A primeira coisa que me chocou foi a quantidade de pessoas. Havia no minimo duzentas pessoas ali.

Grupos de pessoas ficavam em torno da mesa de aperitivos, enquanto outros estavam nos cantos, conversando. Eu não vi Tenten ou Hinata. Avistei Naruto, mas ele estava muito distante e não me viu entrar.

A segunda coisa que me chocou foi as janelas. Eram enormes e iam do chão ao teto. O sol estava se pondo e o céu estava num tom de rosa alaranjado.

Eu removi a minha mão do braço de Sasuke e tentei agir casual porem, elegantemente. Alguém me ofereceu Champagne que eu aceitei mas não bebi. Eu dei outra olhada em volta.

"Quem são essas pessoas?"

"A maioria é daqui de Som, mas há também alguns representantes da Areia e Onda, nossos outros aliados."

O que me fazia a representante de Konoha. Era um pouco deprimente. Sasuke foi até um grupo de pessoas e começou a conversar. Eu tomei um golinho do meu champagne e tentei parecer como se não estivesse prestes a mata-lo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Uma voz perguntou. Eu não pulei dessa vez, mas a pessoa que perguntou não era de Som, então não conta.

"Temari!" Eu a abracei, "Como está você?"

"Bem , mas serio, o que está fazendo aqui?"

Eu dei a ela o resumo de tudo então não pareceu tão ruim quanto era de verdade. Temari parecia zangada mesmo assim.

"Isso é tão estúpido! Eu sempre me perguntei o porquê das pessoas não poderem escolher com quem vão casar, mas isso foi baixo. Muito baixo."

Ela me estudou por um momento. "Você tem falado com os seus amigos de Konoha?"

"Não é permitido. Konoha ainda é o inimigo, e a comunicação é proibida. Qual é Temari você entre todas as pessoas deve saber que se eu escrever uma carta ela vai ser interceptada e nunca enviada."

"Isso não é certo." Ela bufou.

"Pra eles eu posso estar divulgando informações."

Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha." Você tem alguma informação pra divulgar?"

Eu pensei por um momento. "Bem," Eu disse, "eles fazem um bacon maravilhoso."

Temari riu e juntou o seu braço ao meu. Foi tão bom falar com alguém que me conhecia antes de eu me tornar Uchiha Sakura. Eu bebi mais do meu champagne realmente me divertindo por alguns minutos.

"Oi Naturo!"

Naruto e eu nos viramos para olhar a Temari.

"Temari, oi!"

"Você conhece ele?"

Naruto saltou e deu-lhe o abraço de um braço que todos os homens dão às pessoas."Temari e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo."

"Tanto tempo que eu não consigo me livrar dele." Temari sussurrou. Eu ri.

Hinata apareceu do nada. Ela esta deslumbrante em seu quimono prateado. Naruto parecei que tinha engolido a sua língua. Temari e eu rimos disso.

"Como está Hinata?"

"B-bem. Como e-está você Temari-san?" Hinata sussurrou, roubando um olhar para o Naruto. Eu delicadamente fechei a boca dele.

Nós conversamos e conseguimos encontrar Tenten e um homem que eu não conhecia.

"Aquele é o Neji-nii-san. Tenten é apaixonada por ele."

Ele era bonitão. Eu tinha que parabenizar Tenten, ela sabia escolher. Ele também parecei estar fixado em cada palavra que ela dizia. Nós decidimos deixa-los a sós.

"Neji-nii-san ama a Tenten mais do que ele vai admitir." Hinata nos confessou. "Eu acho que ele é muito tímido."

Eu dei outra olhada nele."Ele não parece tímido."

Temari rolou os olhos. "Ele é um Hyuuga. Não é aceitável que sejam tímidos."

Naruto fez um barulho afirmativo. Hinata pareceu lembrar que ele estava atras dela e ficou vermelha. Eles eram muito fofos juntos.

"Olá, senhorita Temari!" Todos nós pulamos. As pessoas próximas a nós ficaram em silencio e olharam para nós e para o enorme homem que estava falando.

Ele era baixo e gorducho com mão de presunto. Uma de suas mão já estavam apalpando as mãos de Temari.

"Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. Seus irmão não estão com você?"

Temari tentou remover sua mão. "Gaara tinha muitas coisas para resolver. Kankuro está numa missão. Eu vim no lugar deles." Ela limpou sua mão no quimono e se virou para nós, seu rosto contorcido. "Esse é Kanami Daichi. Ele é membro do concelho da Onda."

O olhar dele parou em mim. Eu quase recuei quando ele pegou a minha mão. Ele mão balançou, mas segurou com suas duas mãos, e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Minha nossa, não é que você é linda? Você deve ser a esposa do Uchiha. O que uma coisa linda como você está fazendo com um travado como ele?"

"Foi um casamento arranjado."

Ele fez um som de clicado. Minha mão estava começando a perder a circulação. "É uma pena. Você teria dado uma excelente Kanami. Todas as mulheres da minha família tem corpos magníficos." O olhar dele desceu."Uma ótima Kanami mesmo."

Eu peguei o dedo mindinho dele com o meu e torci. Ele uivou e soltou a minha mãe como se ela estivesse em fogo. A conversa em volta de nós parou.

"Sinto muito por isso Kanami-san. Acho que eu não conheço a minha própria força." Eu bloquei Hinata da visão dele. Eu estaria ferrada antes de deixar-lo chegar perto dela.

"Sim, está tudo bem." Ele esfregou o dedo. "O meu corpo velho já levou piores que essa antes. Somente pessoas fortes podem me fazer uivar. É preciso uma mulher forte para me fazer gritar." Ele piscou para mim. Meu estomago embrulhou em desgosto.

Sasuke estava nos observando. Um aviso de 'não o irrite' estava no ar. Eu pedi desculpas e sai antes de eu assassinar ele. Temari soltou um suspiro agravado.

"Eu odeio ele. E ele sempre está nesses eventos."

"Nojento."

Eu flexionei os meus dedos. "Aposto que eles enviam ele de proposito. A Onda sempre foi conhecida por ser um pouco paranoica. O mais provável é que enviaram o nosso amigo Dachi para irritar as pessoas, assim ele pode voltar para casa e dizer que todos foram hostis com ele."

Hinata inclinou a cabeça. "Ele provavelmente assedia as mulheres o tempo todo."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele se encaixa no perfil de um agressor também."

"Perfil?" Temari perguntou.

"Tocando e conversando demais, e olhares impróprios."

"Sem mencionar que ele é um canalha." Naruto rosnou.

"Isso também."

Hinata parecia preocupada. "Você realmente acha que a Onda quer uma guerra?"

Eu olhei para o Daichi. Ele tinha Tenten pelo braço e estava encarando as pernas dela. O Neji parecia pronto para mata-lo.

"Aposto a minha herança nisso."

* * *

><p>Acontece que havia um monte de gente na festa nunca tinha me visto antes. Eu realmente tive que ir fazer uma conversa com um bando de estranhos que odiava minha aldeia. Temari tinha que fazer o mesmo, mas sua aldeia era muito popular e ela estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisa.<p>

Eu aprendi algumas regras simples. Fique longe de homens que conversam apenas com mulheres (especialmente aquelas que estavam usando quimonos como o meu), não irrite ninguém (mesmo se eles te irritarem pra caramba),e essa era a melhor, não bata em ninguém.

Escutei historias tediosas, mantive a minha paciência sob controle, e fingi ser legar com os outros representantes. A minha bunda foi beliscada e homem encaravam o meu decote. Sasuke tinha me jogado aos lobos. Ele fez de proposito. Eu sei que ele fez.

Mas o que aconteceu em seguida faria o Todo Poderoso Uchiha surtar. E nem mesmo aconteceu com ele.

No meio de todo aquele caos e bebida, meu amigo Dachi conseguiu me char novamente. Não tive tempo nem mesmo de piscar e ele já estava na minha frente, falando sobre as finanças da Onda e avaliando o meu quadril.

"Então eu disse ao resto do conselho, olhe, não é como se nós queremos uma guerra, mas não podemos permitir isso!" Ele dissolveu na gargalhada. Eu sorri educadamente, meu olhar vagando ao redor da sala. Onde estava Sasuke? Eu não o tinha visto desde que entramos.

"Como você está se adaptando a vida aqui?" A pergunta dele me espantou. Eu já fui perguntada sobre isso algumas vezes, mas essa era a ultima pessoa que eu pensei que ia perguntar.

"Bem. É um pouco tediosa, mas é legal." Mentira das grandes. Bem, não totalmente. Era legal, mas somente as vezes. E essas vezes estavam cada vez mais escassas.

Dachi assentiu. "Entendo". Aposto que sim. "A vida pode ser ... difícil quando de repente você está diante de uma mudança tão repentina. Sem mencionar que você é uma mulher,"

"Sr. Kanami, o que ser mulher tem a ver com eu me ajustar a minha nova vida?"

Ele riu. "Que pergunta! Homens são os indivíduos mais fortes, você não vê? Uma mulher não está apta para mudanças tão drásticas." Ele estufou o peito. "Agora, se fosse eu na situação, eu estaria comandando o lugar."

Tracei a borda do meu copo com o meu dedo. "Então, o que você está dizendo é que as mulheres são especie inferior. Não é mesmo?"

"Sim! Sim, é exatamente isso!" Ele parecia deliciado que eu finalmente havia entendido o conceito. Eu queria socar-lo.

"Francamente Sr. Kanami, eu acho isso um monte de merda."

Ele entristeceu e parecia confuso. "Você acha?"

"Um homem não é diferente de uma mulher."

O rosto dele se coloriu. "Bem, por um angulo anatômico-"

"Algumas peças extras realmente não importa quando se trata de sobrevivência. Essencialmente, temos as mesmas entranhas. Mulheres possuem um cromossomo extra que os homens não fazem, e, de fato, a teoria é de que, em algumas centenas de anos, a os homens poderiam perder completamente um cromossomo. Com a perda deste cromossomo seria a extinção dos homens. As mulheres, seriam então, a especie dominante.

Ele tinha que pensar sobre isso por um minuto. "Bem, mesmo se isso fosse verdade, e eu acho difícil, está previsto pra daqui a várias centenas de anos no futuro. Então, por enquanto, não preocupe sua cabecinha sobre qualquer coisa, ok? Apenas deixe que nós, homens, tomemos conta das coisas e você ficará bem." Ele piscou.

Eu estava muito tentada a jogar o meu champagne na cara sorridente dele. Como alguém pode ser tão irritante?

E porque ele continuava a me tocar? Ele pegou o meu braço-sem permissão!- e me puxou para porta a fora.

"Nós vamos terminar essa discussão no corredor." Ele acariciou meu braço. Eu tive arrepios, e não no bom sentido.

"Na verdade, eu deveria voltar-"

"Você me magoa , senhora Sakura! Como meia dona dessa magnifica mansão, é seu trabalho me guiar. Um homem pode se perder nesse lugar." Os olhos dele se estreitaram. "Isso não seria muito hospitaleiro, não é mesmo."

Naruto estava errado. Dachi era o bastardo. Sasuke era apenas irritante.

Nós andamos por mais ou menos 10 minutos. Dachi falou o tempo todo, divagou sobre mulheres sendo inferior e os homens, sendo o mais forte, não importa o que (eu tentei não rir. Ele não parecia que ele já tinha feito uma flexão em sua vida), e depois, para o meu desgosto, a sua vida sexual, aparentemente muito ativa.

Ele nomeou seis mulheres das suas ultimas semanas e eu engoli a bile.

"...mas de novo, eu não posso reclamar." Ele bateu numa porta. "O que tem aqui?"

Eu não tinha certeza, mas ele não estava realmente interessado na minha resposta. Ele abriu a porta com grande entusiasmo, fazendo-a bater na parede atrás dele.

"Quarto de hospedes. E um bem chique. Venha ver o tamanho desta cama! Venha, venha ver." Ele agarrou meu braço novamente, desta vez com um aperto que era feito de ferro.

Sinos de aviso começaram a tocar na minha cabeça. Eu tentei pensar no melhor jeito de desaparecer. Ele iria me perseguir se eu simplesmente me virasse e corresse? Mesmo se ele fizesse isso, duvido que conseguiria me alcançar.

Eu puxei meu braço de seu aperto e me preparei para correr. Eu teria feito isso se não fosse por duas coisas.

A primeira coisa foi que eu havia subestimado a sua velocidade. Ele pulou na minha frente e trancou a porta. Incapaz de parar, eu bati nele. Ele agarrou meus dois braços.

A segunda foi que eu finalmente descobri por que ele estava me tocando muito. Meus movimentos eram lentos e meu cérebro estava começando a embaçar. Tinha que haver uma toxina em suas pontas do dedo, sendo lançado a sua vontade.

"Você me drogou."

Ele me puxou para perto da cama. Eu tentei o meu melhor para resistir, mas as minhas pernas viraram geleia. Com um grunhido, ele me levantou até a cama, me deitando de uma forma espalhada em frente a ele.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"Normalmente eu não drogo mulheres. Normalmente elas não são problema para dominar." Ele acariciou meu pescoço. "Mas neste caso abri uma exceção. Você é mais forte do que parece, mas muito bonita para deixar passar."

Sua mão deslizou para a minha perna, exposta onde meu quimono se abria para revelar a minha coxa. Sua respiração estava quente no meu pescoço e eu podia senti-lo sorrir contra a minha pele. Ele deu meu ouvido uma lambida rápida.

Eu não podia me mover. Eu estava congelado. Eu não conseguia nem virar a cabeça para evitar o beijo que ele me deu. Sua mão deslizou pela minha coxa. Ele enfiou a língua na minha boca. Mordi tão duro quanto eu podia. Ele xingou e recuou.

Grite. Puxe uma respiração profunda e grite tão alto quanto você pode. Não deixe que ele se safar dessa.

"Não vai funcionar. A droga que lhe dei é um relaxante muscular. Você tem controle mínimo sobre os seus pulmões e diafragma- apenas o suficiente para permiti-la respirar." Seu punho saiu do nada e atingiu o lado esquerdo do meu rosto. Minha cabeça virou para um lado e eu vi estrelas.

"Agora se comporte e isso não será tão doloroso."

Lágrimas se acumularam atrás dos meus olhos. As mãos dele estavam em cima de mim, pegando nos meus seios, apertando as minhas coxas, e então subindo mais alto e alto, e ele me tocou e começou a ofegar. Com um grunhido, ele puxou a parte de cima do meu quimono pra baixo, me deixando exposta. Ele me machucou com o seu toque e me mordeu tão forte que começou a sangrar.

Ele ultrapassou todas as barreiras e estava disposto a estar dentro de mim. Ele puxou meu cabelo para me trazer mais perto para que ele pudesse pressionar seus lábios contra os meus. Ele se atrapalhou com seu yukata, começando a se despir.

Isso não vai acontecer comigo. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer comigo. Se mexa, eu pedi ao meu corpo. Se mexe. Se mexe. SE MEXE!

Meus dedos se fecharam em um punho. Se conectou profundamente com seu arco zigomático, esmagando os ossos e fazendo seu rosto inchar instantaneamente sob a minha mão. Ele saiu voando de cima de mim e da cama, caindo no chão, com o yukata meio despido.

Eu me dei dois segundos para recolocar o quimono sobre os meus ombros antes de eu pegar o filho da puta pelo pescoço e arremessa-lo contra a parede. Chutes tinham que ser dados. Desloque seu peso, gire o pé, levante o joelho, mire baixo, tente quebrar o fêmur, e espere que o bastardo grite.

E como ele gritou. Ele gritou tão alto que os guardas vieram correndo. Eles chegaram bema tempo de ver-lo voando pela parede e quebrando um dos vasos.

Sasuke, naturalmente, apareceu do nada. Assim como o resto de Som.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Dachi apontou para mim. Eu percebi que que não estava muito decente e tentei manter o que sobrou do meu quimono fechado. "Ela-Ela é louca!Ela me arrastou até aqui e começou a me bater-"

Eu deveria ter quebrado sua mandíbula. É difícil falar com a mandíbula quebrada. E doloroso também.

"Eu vou reportar isso ao meu concelho- eles não vão tolerar isso! Deus, eu acho que a minha perna está quebrada." Ele olhou para a perna."E está! Está quebrada! Sua vadia! Você quebrou a minha perna!"

"Depois de você tentar me estuprar."

Silencio. Sasuke olhou para mim, sua expressão ilegível. Eu estava tentando manter a minha dignidade e continuar coberta segurando o meu quimono no lugar. Meu lábio estava sangrando e meu rosto latejava. Eu não conseguia parar de tremer.

"Mentiras! Tudo Mentira! Você se ofereceu para mim e agora alega estrupo? Meu concelho vai ouvir sobre isso! Som não pode ser confiada, nem agora, nem nunca! Guarde as minhas palavras mulher! Nós vamos ter guerra!"

"Cala a porra da sua boa seu-"

Eu não terminei a minha sentença.

Porque o Sasuke socou o Dachi fazendo apagar. Não sentido em falar com quem está apagado não é mesmo?

* * *

><p>Eaí, gostaram?<p>

Qualquer medo, angustia, duvida, elogio e critica já sabem né?

É muito importante eu saber se vocês tão gostando ou não da fic.

Beijos, até o próximo capitulo :)


	3. Ficar doente também é uma droga

**SURPRESA!**

Vocês me deixaram tão feliz com as reviews, que eu passei o domingo inteiro traduzindo e quando me dei conta o capitulo estava pronto!

Vou manter o plano anterior e tentar postar o 4° capitulo até sexta.

P.S. Alguém viu o Capitulo dessa semana do Mangá? Meu coração parou quando vi aquilo. Sério. Eu gostaria de saber o que será que a Sakura está vendo...

Agora vamos a fic...

* * *

><p>Ficar doente também é uma droga.<p>

Alguma vez eu já mencionei o quanto eu odeio vomitar? É muito nojento. O seu corpo fica tenso e o seu estomago se contorce. Sua garganta queima e você fica toda dolorida e deseja poder morrer logo. Mas você não morre. É uma droga.

Após ser examinada (o que foi super divertido, devo te dizer), eu fui morar no nosso banheiro. A enfermeira me avisou que o Dachi me encheu de toxinas e, de um jeito ou de outro, elas teriam que sair.

E elas saíram tá. Direto da minha boca para o vaso sanitário. Eu não conseguia manter nada no estomago, mas eu comia mesmo assim. É melhor vomitar algo, do que nada. As empregadas constantemente entravam e saiam, cada vez trazendo uma bandeja de comida e levando uma vazia embora.

Eu dormi no chão. Estava muito, muito gelado. Meu corpo estava queimando de febre e os caros azulejos pareciam elo contra a minha pele. Minha insônia me alcançou e quando eu não estava vomitando, estava dormindo.

E sonhando.

Eu tentei não me lembrar doas sonhos. Eles eram tão estranhos que eu realmente não queria lembrar deles.

O que significa é claro, que eu lembrava de cada detalhe. Como aquele em que o Sasuke era um Oompaloompa e estava mexendo um grande tonel de chocolate com um garfo gigante. E usando um tutu. Um tutu rosa.

E eu não estou brincando.

E também havia os sonhos assustadores. Um deles era eu correndo de alguma coisa, mas o chão ficava despencando e eu cai num buraco bem fundo, cheio de cobras. E cada cobra tinha quatro olhos e tentava morder o meu tornozelo para que eu não corresse mais.

Eu inventaria uma coisa dessas?

Em algum momento o Sasuke veio me ver. Eu não percebi ele entrando porque eu estava ocupada. E por ocupada eu quero dizer, eu estava vomitando as minhas unhas do pé.

"Meu Deus." Eu gemi. Eu sente, encostando a minha cabeça na parede fazendo uma barulho. Sasuke se ajoelhou em minha frente.

"Ainda doente?"

"Qual foi a sua primeira pista?" Ciente de que meu bafo estava horrível, eu olhei pra longe dele. Eu não gostava do cara, mas isso não significava que eu queira bafo de vomito na cara dele.

Ele me ofereceu um copo de água e me ajudou a levantar. Eu lavei minha boca e cuspi na pia. O meu sangue sumiu da minha cabeça e eu balancei sobre os meus pés.

Sasuke pegou o meu cotovelo e me ajudou a chegar até o chão.

"Você está queimando." Ele notou. Eu senti a parte de trás do meu pescoço e chequei o meu pulso.

"Eu tenho muitas substancias desconhecidas no meu corpo. Eu vou ficar com febre até elas serem eliminadas." Meu estomago rolou. "Eu também vou estar vomitando até as toxinas irem embora do meu sistema."

"Isso vai levar dias."

Eu me senti tonta e me estiquei no chão. "É o mais provável. Que dia que é hoje?"

"Sexta."

Eu estou assim desde quarta á noite. Ou quinta de manhã, depende do seu ponto de vista. Vai levar outras quarenta e oito horas para o meu sistema ficar limpo por inteiro. Setenta e duas se você for azarado o suficiente para não saber como se curar.

"Se eu não fosse uma médica ninja isso seria bem pior."

Sasuke me olhou estranho.

"Você é uma médica ninja?"

Eu queria sentar, mas meu estômago me disse que era uma má ideia. Eu me conformei em encarar-lo do chão.

"Você não pesquisou o meu histórico? Isso é tipo, a primeira coisa a se fazer."

"O concelho não me permitiu." Ele me informou

"Não te permitiu?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Me desculpe, mas... não é você que manda nesse lugar?"

"Eu não sei onde você quer chegar."

Eu me sentei. Meu estomago protestou, mas o meu jantar ficou onde deveria.

"Você manda nesse lugar. Você é o chefe. Todos deveriam responder para você."

Ele continuava a me olhar, arqueando uma sobrancelha como se estivesse esperando para eu continuar. Eu suspirei. Poque eu era a unica que via essas coisas?

"Eu acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer é, se você manda nesse lugar, porque o concelho fica te dizendo o que você pode ou não fazer?"

Eu acho que ele nunca pensou nisso antes. Ele tinha aquele olhar de quando alguém lhe aponta o obvio. Você sabe, aquele 'bem, dãa' e 'que droga você está certa' misturado com 'porque eu não pensei nisso?'.

Eu abri minha boca para dizer a ele que talvez o concelho estava agindo pelas suas costas- que talvez ele deveria ter mais autoridade sobre as coias, mas o meu estomago tinha outras ideias. Ele não estava feliz de eu ter sentado tão rápido.

Quando eu terminei de me familiarizar com o vaso novamente eu descansei a minha cabeça para o lado e gemi. Eu era uma médica ninja, mas isso não significava que eu era imune a doras. Eu estava exausta e dolorida, e a minha garganta doía.

Sasuke empurrou um copo de água debaixo do meu nariz.

"Obrigada", eu disse asperamente. Juntei meu cabelo do meu ombro esquerdo, levantando-o em uma tentativa de esfriar a mim mesma um pouco.

"Aqui". Ele me deu um elástico. Eu sorri e amarrei o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo. Me senti um pouco melhor.

Os olhos de Sasuke encararam a minha cicatriz. Merda, eu pensei. Me esqueci daquilo.

Meu estômago me obrigou a deitar e eu decidi não pensar sobre o que o meu marido pode ou não pode pensar sobe a minha relativamente nova cicatriz. O azulejo me pareceu mais frio do que antes, se isso era possível. Um arrepio apareceu toda a minha pele. Eu estava em meus pijamas mais grossos na esperança de que eu iria suar a febre. Mesmo de mangas compridas e calças eu estava tremendo.

"Eu me sinto uma merda." Eu gemi. Sasuke me olhou por um momento e então saiu. Acho que ele não estava afim de ficar e me ouvir reclamar. Eu rolei para trás e fechei os meus olhos.

Quando eu os abri, Sasuke estava trazendo uns cobertores até mim. Ele tinha um travesseiro sob um braço e uma garrafa de água na mão.

"Levanta," ele ordenou. "Ou mexa-se um pouco."

Consegui me mover para a cabeça estava começando a doer. Típico. Quando fico doente, não dói apenas uma coisa. Meu corpo esta todo com febre, dor e calafrios. Tudo o que podia estar mal, estava mal.

Acho que eu devo ter cochilado, porque a próxima coisa que eu percebi era o Sasuke me colocando sobre algo macio. Eu não estava com tanto frio mais. Eu abri um olho. Ele fez um acolchoado no chão e me cobriu com um cobertos confortável da nossa cama.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. Ele virou na porta e olhou pra mim. Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez, e então quietamente fechou a porta.

Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim afinal.

Os próximos dois dias foram muito,muito ruins. Eu era acordada a cada hora. Quando eu não estava vomitando, ou eu estava suando, ou tremendo de frio. Meu estomago rejeitava tudo que se parecia com comida, minha cabeça latejava, e a minha garganta estava tão dolorida que eu não conseguia nem sussurrar se eu quisesse algo.

Hinata veio me ver, mas eu estava dormindo. Ela me deixou água e torrada. E ela colocou um pano úmido na minha testa, algo que eu realmente apreciei.

Tenten ficava indo e vindo por algum tempo, mas eventualmente ela foi para sua própria seção da casa. Ela cobriu-me quando eu estava com frio e limpou meu rosto quando eu estava quente.

Temari falou comigo sobre coisas aleatórias. Ela sabia que eu falava no meu sono, e eu tenho certeza que eu tive algumas conversas interessantes com ela. Mas eu não me importava. Era bom acordar e ver alguém lá.

Sasuke não apareceu novamente. Tenten havia me dito que eles estava chutando algumas bundas do concelho. Aparentemente ele havia pensado seriamente sobre o que eu tinha dito e foi dar uma olhadas nos arquivos. Ele achou várias coisas que o concelho tentou manter por debaixo dos panos. Como o bônus de seis mil que eles haviam dado a si mesmos e que vinha diretamente do dinheiro dos contribuintes.

"Neji estava lá quando ele confrontou eles. Os impostos foram restituídos, e deixa eu te dizer, Sasuke está irritadíssimo. Agora ele acha que não estava prestando a atenção necessária para o que estava acontecendo. Neji e Naruto foram recrutados por ele para investigam um pouco mais."

Naruto perdeu a paciência algumas horas depois. "Eles se deram bem em cima de muita merda!" Ele gritou. "Porque você não demite todos?" Hinata achou aquilo particularmente engraçado. Agora todo o concelho estava sob investigação, ela tinha um pouco mais de tempo antes de ter que casar.

Pessoalmente, eu pensava que ela tinha que casar com o Naruto. Era o que eu achava.

Temari caiu na risada quando contei pra ela.

"Ah cara," ela engasgou. "Eu nunca pensei nisso antes. Eles seriam perfeitos um pro outro!"

Hinata fez um pouco de investigação por conta própria e achou varias coisas interessantes sobre alguns membros de sua família.

"Os Hyuugas andaram ocupados. Neji-nii-san e eu olhamos vários documentos de importação e descobrimos uma operação de drogas. Drogas! Aqui em Som!"

De algum jeito eu não estava surpresa. "Drogas estão em todos os lugares. Mesmo se elas não estivessem aqui agora, achariam um jeito delas passar pelos muros."

Ela parecia cansada. "Isso é triste."

"Mas é a verdade."

Tenten bateu na porta."Neji está procurando por você. Sasuke descobriu algo mais sobre a sua família e eles acham que você deveria ler."

Hinata se virou pra se despedir, mas eu já havia apagado.

Temari foi pra casa. Mas ouvi que ela foi até a cela do Dachi e socado ele por entre as barras, mas eu estava dormindo, então não pude agradecer-la.

Segunda finalmente chegou e eu acordei de uma soneca de treze horas me sentindo bem melhor. Eu juntei os travesseiros e cobertores e os derrubei no cesto da lavanderia que fica escondido na parede. A empregada que estava arrumando a cama me olhou engraçado. Acho que não há muitas pessoas na mansão que lavam suas próprias roupas.

Eu tomei banho, escovei meus dentes duas vezes, e sai para procurar comida. Um Sasuke parecendo muito cansado estava sentado numas das mesas do salão de jantar quando eu entrei. Eu sentei perto dele porque não havia mais ninguém por perto.

"Você estava certa sobre a Onda."

Eu suspirei. "Droga. Eu realmente esperava que não."

Ele esfregou uma mão em seu rosto. "È." Ele suspirou. "Eu também. Uma ameaça acaba e agora aparece outra."

Eu mastiguei a minha salada pensativa."Bem," Eu disse, ele olhou pra mim expectativo. Eu engoli. " A Onda não 'apareceu'," Eu fiz aspas no ar. "Eles sempre estiveram ali, paranoicos. Ou não paranoicos, apenas... expectativos. Como se eles sempre esperassem por uma guerra aparecer aos seus pés."

"Verdade." Ele me olhou de lado. "O que você sabe exatamente sobre eles?"

"Não muito." Eu respondi sinceramente. "O que eu sei é em base na suposição e três anos de experiência como diplomata. Em Konoha, chamamos pessoas de onda Jumpers porque eles tendem a saltar a arma sobre as coisas. E ouvir o que eles querem ouvir, mesmo que tenha sido isso o que foi dito ".

"Eu pensei que as pessoas em geral fossem assim."

Eu ri. Então quer dizer que o Sasuke tinha um senso de humor. Quem diria?

"O concelho quer falar com você," uma voz disse atras de nós. Eu pulei, quase derrubando a minha água. Eu lancei um olhar feio ao Naruto.

"Você tem que parar de ficar se esgueirando assim." Eu disse.

Naruto deu um sorriso travesso. "Não é minha culpa se você é incrivelmente desatenta."

"Eu não sou desatenta. Você é que é sorrateiro."

Sasuke bufou. "Naruto é sorrateiro como um hipopótamo com resfriado."

"Aposto que sou mais sorrateiro que você bastardo." Naruto retrucou.

"Nem em um milhão de anos mané" Sasuke disse secamente.

Eu queria rir deles. Eles eram obviamente melhores amigos, mas se tratavam como se fossem os piores inimigos. Naruto irritava Sasuke. Sasuke ignorava o Naruto. Mas eu sabia que eles dariam as vidas um pelo outro.

"O que eles querem agora?" Sasuke perguntou depois de um tempo.

Naruto pareceu se lembrar o porque ele veio até aqui. "Eles querem conversar com você sobre... o que aconteceu na outra noite." Ele não olhou para mim.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Naruto parecia desconfortável.

"Eles querem saber sobre o meu ataque."

Naruto concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando pra longe. "È. O concelho da Onda está nos ameaçando caso não liberarmos o Dachi."

"Ele fica onde está." Sasuke ordenou asperamente. "Se ele estiver desconfortável é uma pena. Ele ameaçou e atacou a minha mulher. Ele tem sorte de eu não ter matado ele. Você pode dizer a eles que eu disse isso."

Naruto sorriu. Algo me disse que ele não esperava menos de seu amigo. Eu, por outro lado estava surpresa. Eu estava tão doente que o ataque ainda não havia sido mencionado. Eu não fiquei consciente tempo o suficiente para pensar sobre isso. Aparentemente, Sasuke não estava enfrentando o concelho de Som, mas também o concelho da Onda.

Meu coração afundou. Ele estava os enfrentando por mim. Eu disse a ele que o concelho de Som tinha muito poder e ele o revogou. Dachi me atacou, e ele o socou na cara. Onda ameaça começar uma guerra e ele se mantem na mesma posição.

Ele me ajudou quando eu estava doente. Ele veio ao meu resgate quando eu estava em problemas. Ele estava lutando contra outro pais por conta do que aconteceu comigo. Ele me perguntou a minha opinião sobre coisas importantes em Som mesmo eu vivendo aqui a apenas dois meses.

Se eu não fosse cuidadosa, poderia começar a achar que o meu marido era um ser humano decente.

O tal marido suspirou e se levantou para seguir o Naruto.

"Tente não arrumar muita encrenca enquanto eu saio. Eu não acho que posso das conta de mais drama agora."

Eu mostrei a minha língua pra ele. Ele riu e apertou o meu ombro enquanto saia. Eu assisti ele ir.

E se eu não fosse cuidadosa, poderia muito bem começar a gostar do cara.

XXX

Agora que o concelho está se comportando, eu realmente recebi a minha correspondência. Minha melhor amiga havia me escrito carta atras de carta atras de carta. Eu abri a mais antiga primeiro, a letra cursiva me fez sentir nostalgia e um pouco de saudade de casa.

_Querida testuda,_

_Então que diabos foi esse de você ter se casado primeiro? Quero dizer, ainda lembro de quando eramos crianças e você jurou por tudo que era sagrado que você iria esfaquear o primeiro cara que tentasse te beijar. Claro, você não teve escolha, mas nossa. Eu imaginei que você já teria matado ele e voltado pra casa á essa altura._

_Porca-Ino. _

Escrita uma semana depois do casamento. Eu sorri. De todas as pessoas que eu deixei pra trás, Ino, a minha melhor amiga desde a infância, era quem eu sentia mais falta. Meu coração realmente doeu quando eu pensei em todas as coisas que fazíamos juntas.

Determinada em não chorar, caso o Sasuke entrasse sorrateiramente, eu abri as outras cartas, rindo alto com algumas delas.

A ultima porém, quase me fez perder o controle.

_Querida Costumava-a-ser-uma-Haruno,_

_Eu estou ficando sem coisas criativas para pensar. Estou suspeitando que você ainda não pode me escrever. Bem, aposto que você nem mesmo recebeu as cartas ainda. A aliança entre Konoha e Som ainda não foi finalizada e você ainda não pode nos contatar (sim, eu pesquisei sobre isso. Quem diria.), mas eu gostaria que você pudesse._

_Eu sinto a sua fata. Bastante. De um jeito você-não-vai-acreditar-em-quanto-tempo-eu-passo-triste . Shikamaru me disse no outro dia que ele estava preocupado comigo. Ele diz que eu não sorrio a alguns dias. Pffft, tanto faz. Eu sorri sim, ele é que não notou. O que não deveria ser surpresa, quero dizer, é do Shika que estamos falando._

_Mas ainda sim._

_Sai está me tirando do sério. Eu quero enviar ele via correio pra você jogar-lo a vários metros._

_Eu não sou forte o suficiente. Acredite, eu tentei. Mas ele está fazendo progresso. Ele estava sumido por alguns dias e eu fiquei preocupada (eu sou humana afinal). Eu estava convencida que ele estava morto e estava a ponto de perder o controle quando ele voltou pra casa._

_Eu fiquei tão aliviada que o abracei._

_Mas essa não foi a parte estranha. (você me conhece, eu abraço todo mundo) A parte estranha é que ele me abraçou de volta!_

_Eu sei, também fiquei chocada._

_Foi meio esquisito, mas ainda sim conta._

_Eu e o Shika estamos seguindo fortes. Nós passamos da marca de três anos (você me deve 50 paus), sem nenhum tropeço. Ainda não fomos até o fim. Mas está perto, muito perto._

_E no outro dia ele medisse que me ama._

_Vá em frente , leia outra vez. Ele passou na minha frente, o pequeno sorrateiro. Eu ia dizer primeiro, mas nãaaaao._

_Ele decidiu que ia dar uma de macho e disse primeiro. Eu estava tentada a não dizer nada._

_..._

_Tá, eu chorei. Me deixa em paz. Foi muito, muito fofo. e sim, eu disse que o amava de volta.(Shikamaru entrou em panico quando eu comecei a chorar. Ele pensou que eu não o amava. Como alguém com o QI tão alto pode ser tão incrivelmente estúpido?)_

_E eu finalmente fui até o seu apartamento tirar as minhas coisas de lá. Você quer as suas fotos? Eu notei que elas estavam ainda aqui. Eu tenho elas escondidas numa caixa de sapatos no fundo do meu guarda-roupa._

_Tsunade manda um oi e disse que ama você._

_Tente não machucar ninguém. A não ser que eles mereçam. Aí você pode ir em frente e mata-los._

_Da sua porquinha._

Eu senti a falta dela. Desde que eramos crianças, Ino e eu eramos inseparáveis. Se você queria char uma de nós, era só procurar pela outra. Ela brigava por mim. Eu batia pra valer em quem magoava ela. Nós nos xingávamos e enlouquecíamos uma a outra. Eu era cínica e pratica. Ela era excêntrica, dramática e tagarela.

Mas ela era a Ino. Minha melhor amiga. A úncia pessoa pra quem eu não precisava me explicar. A unica pessoa que me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma. Eu honestamente não conseguia lembrar de um evento da minha vida em que ela não estivesse.

Mas agora,eu estava em outro país lutando as minhas batalhas sem ela. Era suficiente pra me fazer querer chorar.

Eu li a carta de novo, me sentei e comecei a escrever a minha.

_Leitãozinho,_

_Eu não posso matar o meu marido. Ele é o Kage. Alem de que ele é até que um cara legal. Se você disser para alguém que eu lhe disse isso, eu vou com muito prazer rearranjar a sua cara,_

_Você estava certa sobre não receber as cartas. Se passaram dois meses e a minha correspondência só chegou agora. Eu não estaria recebendo nada se não fosse pelo Sasuke (esse é o nome do meu marido. Uchiha Sasuke.). Ele começou a investigar o concelho daqui e descobriu várias coisas ilegais que eles estavam fazendo aqui. Eles até mesmo aprovaram um circulo de drogas- alguns até estavam usando as drogas! Se eu for matar alguém, será eles._

_Ou talvez um homem chamado Kanami Dachi. Numa outra noite, tivemos uma festa para celebrar a aliança e ele tentou me estuprar. Não pire, ele não conseguiu. Eu quebrei o fêmur dele. E o osso da bochecha. E o Sasuke bateu tão forte nele que ele teve uma concussão._

_Eu vi a Temari. Ela ficou surpresa (você não disse a ela que eu tinha me casado?), mas feliz em me ver. Sem Gaara ou Kankuro. Eu espero vê-los mais frequentemente agora que somos do mesmo circulo social._

_Eu fiz novos amigos, então não é tão ruim. Tem um cara, Naruto, ele é maior do que a vida. Ele é engraçado e muito fofo e totalmente apaixonado pela minha outra amiga, Hinata. Ela é a herdeira Hyuuga. Ela na verdade morou em Konoha por um tempo. Mas eu não me lembro dela._

_Minha outra amiga, Tenten, é apaixonada pelo primo da Hinata, Neji. Ele parece gostar dela também ( é o que diz a Hinata. Eu não consigo diferenciar as emoções dele.). As coisas por aqui podem ficar dramáticas as vezes. Naruto e Hinata perdem a capacidade de falar quando estão perto um do outro. É muito fofo._

_Shikamaru amava você hein? Posso dizer 'eu te avisei'? Honestamente Ino, você demorou demais para perceber. E ele é um cara. Ele vai pirar com lágrimas se ele não souber que você está feliz._

_Tsunade não colocou Konoha em divida né? Eu sei que ela não ganhou nada com aquele bilhete de loteria.( se ela ganhou , espere pelo sol vir caindo sobre a montanha.)_

_Eu basicamente venho estado entediada. Eu nem mesmo estou trabalhando. Apesar que isso pode mudar agora que o concelho está fora de cena. O meu violoncelo tem trabalhado bastante._

_Você deveria ver como esse lugar é imenso. Eu nem mesmo consegui ver todos os cômodos. O meu favorito é um jardim interno maravilhoso. (tem até uma cerejeira nele) Eu amei._

_As empregadas basicamente me ignoram. Eu ouvi dizer que é porque elas estão bravas que eu e Sasuke nos casamos. Aparentemente ele é um bom partido por aqui. Elas apenas gostam dele pela aparência. Eu não acho que elas aguentariam cinco minutos do temperamento dele._

_Eu gritei com ele no outro dia. (Eu sei. Eu? Gritando?) Ele me irritou e eu o chamei de bastardo e babaca._

_Você deveria ver o meu closet. Até você ficaria verde de inveja. (eu odeio os quimonos)_

_Você se lembrou de pegar aquelas botas de puta que eu peguei emprestado com você, mas nunca usei? Elas ainda estão na caixa na prateleira de cima do meu guarda-roupa._

_E sim, eu quero as minhas fotos. Eu não trouxe elas comigo porque elas de deixam tristes, mas agora eu odeio não ter-las aqui. ( e se você manda-las assim que receber esta carta talvez eu as receba antes do natal!)_

_Quando você e o Shika vão se casar? (Era sobre isso a aposta. Você não vai ver dinheiro enquanto eu não ver a aliança.)_

_Eu amo você e sinto falta de todos._

_Sakura_

_P.S. Lembre o Sai que eu sei onde ele mora. Ainda posso machucar-lo se eu quiser._

Eu esperei o mensageiro estar pronto para partir para lhe entregar a carta. Eu não queria que ninguém a não ser a Ino a lesse. Se eu tivesse sorte, talvez ela iria receber a carta.

E se o universo estiver ao meu lado, talvez eu receba a sua resposta.

Nós tínhamos que dar um jeito naquele concelho.

* * *

><p>Ha! O que acharam da aproximação do Sasuke e Sakura? Eu gosto desta fic pq eles se aproximam de uma forma natural, sem pressa. Ainda vai demorar um pouco pra rolar um beijinho, mas emoções fortes ainda estão por vir.<p>

E as cartas da Ino? Eu adoro as cartas da Ino. Sempre dou risada lendo.

Bom é isso.

Beijos, e até o próximo capitulo (:


	4. Narizes quebrados e juras de mindinho

Conhecem a lei de Murphy? Pois bem.

Primeiro perdi a fonte do meu note. Quando finalmente a encontro o modem de casa queimou. Aí quando tudo se resolve e eu penso que vou poder finalmente postar o capitulo, minha mãe me arrasta para uma festa chata. Mas mesmo com as adversidades e com atraso aqui estou eu, exatamente ás 01:35 da manhã de um domingo postando este capitulo para vocês.

Devo avisas que ele não foi revisado, então deve estar cheio de erros e tals, assim que eu tiver com tempo eu reviso. A minha ansiedade é tanta pra que vcs leiam q revisar me parece perda de tempo.

Ah continuem escrevendo reviews, eu amo quando vejo o quanto vcs gostam da minha tradução. Alem de me fazer traduzir mais rápido e melhor, elas me fazem me sentir culpada quando eu não cumpro o prazo q eu mesma estabeleci para a postagem. haha Ou seja vcs só saem ganhando!

* * *

><p>Narizes quebrados e juras de mindinho<p>

Eu tinha chegado a algumas conclusões desde que eu tinha chegado a mansão Uchiha. Era mais como uma lista, na verdade. A primeira delas é que Naruto era espalhafatoso e ficava entediado muito facilmente, mas era muito divertido de se ter ao redor. E ele tinha a atenção de uma criança de dois anos. (Isso foi muito mais uma afirmação, mas era o número um, no entanto.)

A segunda era que o concelho inteiro era corrupto. De doze membros, três eram Senhores das drogas, quatro traficantes, três Senhores de escravos sexuais, dois vendiam informações pra outros países, e um espião. Ele era da onda. Que choque.

Outra coisa que percebi era que Sasuke era realmente respeitado em Som. As pessoas ouviam ele. E ele falava com as pessoas antes de fazer decisões. Mesmo vivendo uma sociedade monárquica, parecia uma democracia, coisa que eu só havia ouvido falar, nunca visto.

Mas a coisa mais chocante? As pessoas estavam começando a procurar outras sobre seus problemas, porque algumas coisas o Sasuke não sabia resolver (como disputas domésticas. O cara tinha zero paciência quando se trata de coisas pequenas). Ele apontaria a eles a direção de alguém que saberia.

E uma vez, ele apontou pra mim.

Eu tinha acabado de descobrir a sala de treinamento e estava no meu caminho para para a malhação para botar pra fora algumas frustrações que se acumularam. Sem mencionar queimar algumas dessas calorias que eu tinha consumido (morangos cobertos de chocolate sempre foi uma fraqueza minha).

"E ... desculpe-me? Sra Uchiha?"

Três meses e eu estava quase acostumada com o meu nome. Na verdade, eu me virei dessa vez e eu só pulei um pouco.

"Sim?" Eu não parecia ser a esposa do Kage (eu estava em um moletom grande e uma legging), mas, hey, se a garota me reconheceu, eu deveria pelo menos agir como se eu fosse.

"Hã, e-eu sou uma enfermeira e nós estamos tendo alguns problemas... estamos meio que sem funcionários. Seu marido disse que você poderia...nos ajudar um pouco?"

Eu encarei ela. Isso estava mesmo acontecendo? Eu realmente teria algo para fazer? Sério?

Eu percebi que havia se passado meio minuto e eu ainda não havia respondido. "Claro. Sim, eu vou ajudar."

Ela parecia aliviada. Como se eu fosse dizer não ou algo do tipo.

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ela suspirou. "Venha, eu conheço um atalho."

Ela me levou para as profundezas da mansão,saudamos todos os empregados que vimos, pelo nome. Paramos em uma porta vermelha escura (porque era tudo tão escuro aqui?) E ela bateu na porta.

"Sim?" uma voz disse asperamente do outro lado. "Quem é você? O que você quer?"

Posso ver o porque ela bateu.

"Eu ... eu tenho a senhora Uchiha aqui. Ela concordou em ajudar-" A porta se abriu. Uma mulher esgotada com cabelo preto e raízes amarelas brilhantes me pegou pelo braço e me puxou pra dentro.

"Quanta experiência você tem?" Era barulhento aqui. Ela teve que gritar, embora estivéssemos a poucos metros de distância.

"Sete anos. Eu treinei com Tsunade por oito anos e me tornei enfermeira-chefe no Hospital de Konoha."

A mulher olhou para mim. "Nada mal". Ela se inclinou mais perto. "Tsunade hein? Ouvi dizer que ela joga bastante."

Eu empinei meu queixo para cima, automaticamente na defensiva. "Ela é. Ela perde muito, mas ela é um grande líder e uma dos melhores professoras que já tive."

Ela levantou as mãos. "Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Tenho um grande respeito por Tsunade. Meu nome é Kanni e se você precisar de alguma coisa, grita." Ela pegou uma prancheta da estação e leu. "Pegue este corredor e ache a Yumi. Ela é a do canto com o cabelo azul e óculos cor de rosa. Ela vai mostrar-lhe as coisas."

A prancheta estava em minhas mãos e Kanni já havia ido embora antes mesmo de eu piscar. Eu assoviei para Yumi e acenei para ela se aproximar.

"Sim?"

"Como você é em outros idiomas?"

Ela piscou, não esperando por isso. "Terrível. Por que?

"Nosso primeiro paciente só fala francês."

Ela refletiu sobre isso brevemente. "Oh. Oh, droga."

"Sim, e a não ser que você queira que eu o xingue em francês, eu sou de uso algum."

Ela pensou por um segundo. "Bem, pelo menos você vai saber se ele está sendo rude, certo?"

Eu sorri. "Certo. Vamos?"

* * *

><p>Tivemos seis pacientes. Jean era um francês de 50 anos de idade sofrendo com fortes dores abdominais. Conseguimos trazer um tradutor e informá-lo que ele precisava de uma apendicectomia antes de que seu apêndice perfurasse e ele morresse. Ele assinou os documentos necessários e nós estávamos em nosso caminho.<p>

Os próximos quatro foram muito simples. Um braço quebrado e um corte superficial acima da sobrancelha. Uma mulher com medo de estar entrando em trabalho de parto prematuro. Um paciente idoso que estava com dor e indo para uma cirurgia no final da tarde. Um homem com excesso de peso com a pressão arterial no teto.

Nós fizemos curativos, exames, demos a medicação correta, e mandamos as pessoas de volta pra suas casas.

A última foi uma menina chamada Amaya. Ela tinha nove anos de idade e estava se recuperando de uma doença neurológica, que deixou suas pernas fracas e pouco confiáveis.

"Ela se recusa a ser medida para as bengalas. Ela está muito irritada agora e não irá cooperar com qualquer um de nós. Ela precisa aprender a andar novamente, mas tudo o que ela faz é sentar-se em sua cadeira de rodas e olhar pela janela."

"Fisioterapia?"

Yumi fez uma careta. "Nós tentamos, mas ela começou a nos morder caso se alguém a empurrasse pelo corredor."

Nós entramos no quarto.

Amaya tinha longos cabelos castanhos que pairava sobre as costas da cadeira de rodas. Sua perna esquerda tocando o chão, os dedos apontados para baixo. Sua perna direita parecia normal.

"você vai ficar com o pé caído se você se sentar deste jeito." Yumi repreendeu.

Amaya não disse nada. Seu olhar ficou colado à janela quando me aproximei dela. Ela encarou o vidro e se recusou a olhar em qualquer outro lugar.

"Você sabe", disse eu, seguindo o seu olhar. "Arvores Cerejeiras são minhas favoritas."

Muito lentamente, seu olhar deslizou para mim. Abracei a prancheta contra o meu peito e fingi estar interessada na árvore lá fora.

"E?"

Eu sorri, uma resposta significava que ela estava ouvindo.

"Estou fui nomeada em homenagem a elas também. Quando minha mãe estava grávida de mim, ela ansiava cerejas o tempo todo. Meu pai se cansou de ir sair de casa toda hora para ir comprar, então ele plantou esta árvore semi-cultivada em nosso quintal." Amaya não estava olhando para mim, mas ela estava ouvindo. "Em um mês, havia enormes cerejas em todo lugar. Minha mãe ficou tão feliz que ela me nomeou Sakura."

Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dela. Eu não disse nada até ela me olhar de novo.

"Eu sei como você está se sentindo."

"Não, você não sabe. Você não tem idéia do que eu estou sentindo agora." Ela desviou o olhar com raiva. "Ninguém tem."

"Hum. Tem certeza? Porque eu acho que você está se sentindo que devemos apenas deixá-la sozinha. Que você não precisa da nossa ajuda. Você pode fazer isso por conta própria, porque é nossa culpa que você está assim. Nós deveríamos ter pego a doença antes que ela te machucar. Certo? "

"Isso mesmo", ela retrucou. "E eu sei que você não quer estar aqui comigo, porque eu sou uma pirralha."

"Eu não acho que você seja uma pirralha."

Ela recuou sua cadeira de rodas para que ela pudesse olhar para mim totalmente. "Você não acha?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ela. "Não, você está com medo, e você não sabe como lidar com tudo isso. Mas você sabe o quê?"

"O quê?"

"Você é muito corajosa."

Ela piscou. "Corajosa?" Ela não devia estar acostumada a esse adjetivo em particular sendo aplicado a ela.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. "È. Mais corajosa que eu pelo eu descobri que teria que reaprender a andar, eu gritei e chorei,chutei, fiz a maior confusão." Eu me inclinei para sussurrar. "Eu até mordi um dos médicos porque eu não gostava dele."

Os olhos dela ficaram enormes. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Você fez isso?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça novamente. "Sim. E eu tinha dez anos. Dez anos de idade e mordia as pessoas." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Meu irmão estava tão envergonhado. Ele me disse que a única maneira que eu jamais ser normal novamente é se eu fizesse a fisioterapia. E eu fiz, porque eu sempre escutei meu irmão." Eu bati o pé no chão. "E aqui estou eu."

Amaya olhou para as minhas pernas, depois as dela. "Então ... terapia realmente ajuda? Sério?"

"Sério. Se não fosse pela terapia, eu não estaria andando." Eu me sentei e puxei a barra da minha calça até o joelho.

A boca da Amaya ficou aberta. Na minha panturrilha, bem entre a tíbia e a fíbula, havia uma cicatriz, espelhada na outra perna. Era larga como o meu dedo do meio, e ia do meu tornozelo até a minha canela.

"Eu tenho um igual na minha outra perna," eu disse a ela. "È um pouco mais curta que essa aqui, mas ainda sim é feia."

Ela não conseguia parar de encarar. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estava treinando para ser um ninja. Um dia, meu professor distribuiu nossas kunais. Você sabe quais são elas? " Ela assentiu com a cabeça." Bem, nós não éramos a única classe que as tinham. As outras classes também tinham kunais. "

Eu ainda conseguia me lembrar de se sentir tão crescida. O metal estava frio e suave na minha mão. Eu estava tão orgulhosa que agora eu tinha minha própria arma para colocar na minha bolsa de armas.

"Em uma dessas classes, havia um garoto. Ele era maior e mais cruel do que qualquer um que eu já conheci e ele não gosta de mim."

"Porque não?" Amaya perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Não sei. Ele só não gostava. Algumas pessoas são assim. Ele estava com sua kunai quando entrei passado e decidiu que eu iria fazer o alvo perfeito."

"Ele esfaqueou você?" Ela não podia acreditar. "Será que alguém não tentou impedi-lo?"

"Depois de um tempo me ouviram gritando." Eu rolei a barra da calça pra baixo e a arrumei no lugar.

"Mas o estrago já estava feito. A kunai tinha ido através de todo o tecido e gordura direto até o outro lado. Todos os meus músculos e nervos foram danificados. Não conseguia andar."

Amaya ficou boquiaberta. Eu pus o pé esquerdo dela de volta ao lugar apropriado, prendendo-o ao estribo. Ela o encarou por um momento, então olhou pra mim.

"Então o que aconteceu?"

"Após o meu irmão ter pego ele, ele foi para cadeia. Eu fiquei no hospital por dias antes de acordar. Eu estava tão drogada que dormi no meu aniversário e nem acordei. Quando acordei, os médicos me pediram para mover minhas não conseguia. Eu quase não consegui mexer os dedos."

Eu mexi meus dedos pra ela. Ela encarou o meu esmalte azul metálico.

"Eu mal podia senti-los tocando em minha canela. Eles me disseram que eu poderia ficar paralisada. Eu estava determinada a não ficar. Depois me acalmei, eu suportei a terapia."

Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que dei um passo sozinha. Eu andei quatro passos antes das minhas pernas vacilarem e desistirem. Natsu me pegou e me virou. Ele tinha lágrimas de alegria descendo pelo rosto e eu me lembro de estar com medo, porque irmãos mais velhos nunca devem chorar. _Você está andando Mana! Você está andando!_

Amaya parecia cética. "Então, você quer que eu faça a terapia?"

Eu me levantei. "Aí é com você. Você não precisa fazer se não quiser."

Yumi abafou seu ruido de surpresa mordendo o lábio.

"Eu não preciso?" O rosto de Amaya se iluminou. "Mesmo"

"Não", eu disse calorosamente. "Mas se você quiser voltar a andar, você vai."

O rosto dela murchou. "Oh."

Meu coração doeu por ela. Ela tinha apenas nove anos. Mesmo com a terapia, o sistema nervoso dela já estava muito danificado, e ela seria fraca pelo resto da vida. Ela sempre ia depender de muletas ou cadeiras de rodas. Tinha até mesmo a chance de que a doença iria se espalhar e deixar ela completamente além das nossas condições de ajudar-la.

Ela devia saber isso. É por isso que ela não queria ajuda. Se você tem uma doença e ela vai ganhar, por que lutar contra isso? Pelo menos comigo, havia uma grande chance de recuperação.

"Como você conseguiu a outra cicatriz?"

A voz tímida de Amaya me trouxe de volta ao presente. No começo eu não sabia do que ela estava falando. Então eu me lembrei que eu tinha colocado meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, deixando a cicatriz no meu pescoço para que todos pudessem ver.

Eu toquei abaixo da minha orelha onde a cicatriz começava e a tracei até a minha clavícula. Eu sempre deixava o cabelo sobre o meu ombro esquerdo para mante-la escondida, mas o meu rabo ficava caindo então eu o deixei caído nas minhas costas.

Eu sorri para Amaya. "Essa é uma história diferente. Não é pra pessoas jovens." Ela olhou cabisbaixo. "Eu vou fazer um acordo com você. Se você or para a terapia e começar a andar com suas bengalas, vou tentar enganar o cozinheiro para fazer um pouco de chocolate."

Ela se animou imediatamente. "Com amêndoas nele?"

Eu fiz um X sobre o meu coração. "Atravesse meu coração e espero morrer."*

Ela riu e olhou para suas mãos. "Jura de mindinho?"

Eu juntei o meu mindinho ao dela e apertei levemente.

"Juro de mindinho"

* * *

><p>Quando eu disse a Kanni que Amaya concordou em fazer a fisioterapia e as medições, ela soltou um grito de alegria.<p>

"Aquela pobre criança. Eu estava com medo de que ela ficaria presa a uma cadeira de rodas pelo resto da vida!" Ela pegou a pasta da minha mãos. "Como você fez pra ela concordas? Você drogou ela?"

Eu ri. "Sem drogas. Apenas usei a palavra mágica."

Kanni olhou para nós sobre suas conchas de tartaruga. "Palavra mágica?" Ela parecia duvidosa. " 'Por favor' nunca funcionou com Amaya."

"Não por favor. A outra. Aquela que funciona com qualquer ser humano no planeta."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Chocolate."

Houve um silencio momentâneo. "Como é que eu não pensei nisso?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke caiu na cama por volta da meia noite. Ele deitou por cima das cobertas e enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro.<p>

"Dia difícil?"

Ele apenas grunhiu.

"E não vai ficar melhor. Eu acabei de receber um relatório do Neji e ele não me parecia feliz em entregar-lo."

Ele se virou e me fuzilou com os olhos. Eu lhe bati com um pergaminho.

"Não me fuzile, sou apenas a mensageira." Eu marquei a minha pagina no livro que estava lendo e alcancei debaixo da cama. "Ele disse que você deveria ler assim que pudesse. É mais coisa sobre o concelho."

"Você colocou uma mensagem importante debaixo da cama?"

Eu estava deslocando meu ombro tentando alcançar a maldita coisa, então eu coloquei as minhas mãos e joelhos no chão e rastejei pra debaixo da cama. "Eu não queria sentar nele e rasgá-lo em pedaços."

Havia uma grande quantidade de poeira debaixo da cama. As empregadas domésticas não eram tão efetivas como eu tinha pensado originalmente. Peguei o relatório e me levantei. Minha cabeça se conectou com algo duro e ouvi um xingamento. Olhei por cima da borda da cama.

O nariz do Sasuke estava sangrando. E quebrado. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando eles pousaram em mim.

Tá, okay, dessa vez eu mereci o olhar da morte. Eu fui até ela. "Tire as mãos. Eu preciso ver."

"Eu preciso de gelo." Ele rosnou. Eu peguei os seus pulsos e puxei até q eles estivessem no meu colo.

"Não, você precisa ficar parado e me deixar fazer o meu trabalho."

"Foi você que quebrou o meu nariz!"

"E nesse momento eu estou tentando consertar. Agora fique parado ou ele vai se emendar torto."

Toquei seu nariz suavemente e ele recuou. Peguei seu rosto e o encarei até que ele parou de se contorcer. Ao concentrar meu chakra em meus dedos e deixá-lo se espalhar para o nariz, eu era capaz de conserta-lo sem causar-lhe mais dor. O osso se remendou com um pequeno som de crack.

"Pronto." Eu me sentei e examinei o seu rosto. "E nem está torto."

Sasuke tocou o nariz com cautela. Eu rolei de volta para o meu lado, agarrando o meu livro no caminho.

"Você está lendo um livro sobre doenças neurológicas?"

Eu concordei. Sim. eu espero que ele tenha algo para ajudar uma das minhas pacientes. A sua doença lhe levou as pernas e eu nem sei mesmo que doença é essa."

A cama rangeu conforme Sasuke se esticou.

"Quantas doenças existem?"

"Muitas. Tem umas cem nesse livro e eu sei de mais algumas."

Ele deitou de estomago para baixo. "E não é nenhuma delas?"

"Não parece nenhuma." Eu joguei o livro no chão. "Mas, eu posso estar errada. Eu posso ter não olhado algo. Ou ela pode estar tendo uma paralisia neurológica. Incomum mas não impossível."

Eu deitei de estomago para baixo e olhei pra ele. "Ela só tem nove anos e o cérebro dela pode estar se paralisando. Os nervos dela estão se encurtando e nós não sabemos o porque."

Esse sempre foi o meu maior medo. Se você trabalha na área médica, se você é uma enfermeira ou um técnico de raio-X, você vai perder as pessoas. Eu perdi mais pessoas do que eu gostaria de dizer- no campo de batalha e mesa de operação.

Você nunca se acostuma a perder pessoas. A dor sempre aparece quando você menos espera. E é ainda pior,quando você não sabe o que os matou.

Sasuke se aproximou de mim e puxou um pergaminho. O diagrama do cérebro foi o mais detalhado que eu poderia encontrar, e mesmo assim eu tive que acrescentar algumas coisas, marcas de tinta azul contra o pergaminho velho.

"Uma tomografia ajudaria?"

"Ela fez varias e nenhuma delas mostrou nada fora do comum. Todas dizem que ela é uma menina de nove anos saudável."

Ele olhou para mim sobre o pergaminho. "E o que você acha?"

"Eu acho que ela é uma garota de nove anos que está morrendo." Eu enterrei a minha cara no travesseiro e me senti triste. "E eu não sei o que fazer para salvar ela."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*é uma expressão, do tipo : Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, ou, se eu estiver mentindo que um raio caia sobre minha cabeça... Já deu pra entender né? haha<em>**

**OBS:** Querida BrunaS-chan como eu não consegui responder sua review pelo modo tradicional farei por aqui mesmo :_ Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando li! Eu não fiquei com raiva dela, até pq ela tinha acabado de provar (pra mim pelo menos) que ela tinha sim capacidade e poder (eu já tava cansada dela fazer porcaria nenhuma e sempre ser salva), mas acho que ela é assim pq ela realmente ama o Sasuke. E acho que ele é assim com ela por medo. Ele já sofreu tanto, que ele não quer deixar ninguém se aproximar dele com medo de acabar perdendo essa pessoa. O que eu quero saber mesmo é oque ela tá vendo no genjutsu! Pq dependendo do que seja, dá pra se ter uma ideia do que ele sente por ela. Eu acho que o certo seria que o relacionamento dos dois só evoluísse após alguns anos, sabe pra ele superar o trauma dele, ela amadurecer. E sim ele é que deveria corre atras dela. Do jeito Uchiha lógico. Mas acho que eles vão ficar juntos por circunstancias do destino sabe, sem forçar a barra. As vezes acho que sou louca, pq fico especulando como se eles fossem pessoas reais , ou como se eu pudesse definir como os dois vão acabar haha Mas acho bem dificil o Kishimoto focar num romance entre os dois. :/Ah eu amei a sua review, essa e a anterior._

_Muito Obrigada! E obrigada Adrielli e susan por deixarem suas reviews mesmo que anônimas. Fico muito agradecida! :) _

Se alguém tiver uma ideia de como deveria ser o relacionamento da Sakura e do Sasuke no mangá e anime, por favor me digam. Adooro saber a opinião dos outros. E quem sabe isso me inspire a criar vergonha na cara e escrever uma história de minha autoria? Já tentei mas ficou um lixo haha Por enquanto vou continuar na tradução!

Bom é isso. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.! (:


	5. Hinata xinga, Tenten chora

Só quero dizer aqui que estou profundamente magoada com o Kishimoto.

E que estou numa abstinência de fics e livros. Então se alguém tiver algum livro/fic bom pra recomendar, estou aberta a sugestões.

* * *

><p>Hinata xinga, Tenten chora<p>

Eu não dormi bem por alguns dias. Não é algo inteligente a se fazer agora que eu tenho o que fazer, mas eu estou acostumada a trabalhar após poucas horas de sono ou sono algum, então talvez eu fique bem.

Eu não estava nada bem.

Ao final do quarto dia, eu estava exausta. Um paciente idoso tinha acordado confuso e começou a vaguear pelos corredores chamando sua esposa morta. Antes que pudéssemos chegar até ele e convencê-lo a voltar para a cama, ele caiu e quebrou o quadril.

Faça as contas. Paciente caído + quadril quebrado + enfermeira novas é igual a quanto?

Um monte de maldita papelada. Esse é o resultado.

Depois de algumas horas, as palavras começaram a se embaralhar juntas e eu decidi voltar para o meu quarto. Eu tinha quase certeza de que eu poderia lembrar o caminho. Talvez um dia eu descobriria onde estava tudo.

Nós tínhamos cobrados alguns favores e trazido alguns neurocirurgiões para ver Amaya. Eles iriam vir aqui amanhã e ver o que eles podiam fazer. Pelo menos ela ta fazendo a terapia. Ela não conseguia mexer mais os dedos dos pés, e a força do braço dela começou a cair. Se ela perdesse mais a força, não iria conseguir se empurrar na cadeira de rodas.

Eu precisava descobrir o que tinha de errado com ela.

Sem pensar, virei a esquina e me encontrei no jardim. Ninguém estava lá e eu tentei dar-me alguns minutos de paz.

Não funcionou. Eu continuei pensando sobre Amaya.

Ter nove anos e encarar tudo isso... eu mal podia imaginar como devia ser frustrante pra ela. E eu é quem deveria curar ela. Eu nem sabia ao menos por onde começar.

Bem, eu sabia por onde começar, mas eu não sei o quanto bom iria fazer qualquer a um de nós.

O cérebro é a ultima bolacha do pacote quando se trata de nervos. Nervos viajam por todo o corpo humano e têm receptores na extremidade de pele. As pontas de seus dedos têm mais de mil e quinhentos receptores por polegada quadrada. Se você estava costurando e você espeta o dedo, os nervos enviam uma mensagem para o cérebro e ela retorna mesmo antes de você reagir.

Se Amaya estava perdendo todo a sensibilidade em seus braços e pernas, isso pode significar uma série de coisas. Seus nervos poderiam estar parando, ou seu cérebro pode estar perdendo sua capacidade de funcionar. Eu estava inclinado para o cérebro. Isso explicaria a perda de força nos braços.

Por mais que eu adoraria saber o que havia de errado com ela, eu estava com medo de que o conhecimento tornaria a situação ainda mais desesperadora do que já era. Se o cérebro de Amaya não funcionasse mais, ela acabaria com uma morte cerebral.

Uma garota de nove anos em estado vegetativo.

Decidindo que 56 horas sem dormir já era demais, eu voltei para o meu quarto. Abri a porta e colidi, literalmente, em Sasuke. Ele é mais alto do que eu, então a minha colisão significou a minha cabeça se conectar com seu nariz, que começou a jorrar sangue.

"Mas que diab- oh. é claro que é você."

Ele beliscou o nariz para estancar o fluxo de sangue. Eu ouvi um leve clique.

Eu tinha acabado de quebrar o nariz do meu marido. De novo.

"São três da manhã. Onde você estava? Eu estava começando a achar que você havia sido sequestrada."

"O que não seria surpresa se acontecesse. Eu pareço ser um imã de problemas por aqui." Eu fechei a porta e fui até ele. "Deixe me ver."

"Você quebrou o meu nariz. De novo."

Eu estava me esforçando muito para não rir. "Eu vou concerta-lo de novo. Eu prometo."

Sangue escorria pelo seu queixo e se acumulava em sua camisa. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás.

"Não, não faça isso." Eu disse, dando um leve tapa em sua cabeça.

Ele inclinou a cabeça pra frente. "Porque não?"

"O sangue pode descer pela garganta e você vai se engasgar. Agora para de se mexer, eu tenho que colocar o seu nariz no lugar."

Obedientemente ele parou de se mexer. Eu deixei o meu chakra fluir dos meus dedos pra a pele dele. Eu senti a pequena rachadura que estava fazendo parte de seu nariz se inclinar para a esquerda. Eu coloquei tudo de volta ao lugar rapidamente e o curei pela segunda vez.

"Você deveria prestar atenção para onde vc está indo. Eu só posso curar você algumas vezes, caso contrario meu chakra não ira á mais fazer efeito no seu nariz."

"Você deveria começar a ir pra cama mais cedo." Ele mexeu seu nariz. "O que segurou você?"

"Papelada." Eu disse. "Nós tivemos um idoso que caiu e eu fiquei presa lidando com a papelada do seguro e marcando a cirurgia do quadril dele."

"Hn."

Eu olhei ansiosamente para o meu violoncelo mas meus olhos já estavam se fechando então eu comecei a me arrumar pra ir dormir. Sasuke foi para trás do biombo e saiu de lá em seu pijama.

Que era somente uma calça de moletom.

Alguém anda malhando. Eu fechei a porta do banheiro. Sonhar acordada sobre os músculos do meu marido não estava na minha lista pra hoje, muito obrigada.

Eu tinha acabado de tirar o jaleco quando lembrei que tinha deixado meu pijama em cima da comoda. Ótimo. Eu deixei o jaleco sujo de sangue no chão e sai do banheiro.

Sasuke estava encarando a sua camisa cheia de sangue, tentando decidir o que fazer com aquilo. Eu sabia que a governanta só ia acordar daqui a umas horas. O sangue iria secar e ela teria um trabalhão pra tirar.

"Me dá."

Ele olhou pra cima.

"Sua camisa. Eu posso tirar o sangue."

"Eu vou pedir para uma das empregadas de manhã." Ele disse.

"É, e ela vai usar pra fazer uma maldição voodoo pra você ou algo do tipo." Eu rolei meus olhos. "Apenas me dá aqui. Ninguem é melhor pra tirar manchas de sangue do que uma ninja-médica."

Ele jogou a camisa pra mim. Eu a coloquei junto com o meu jaleco na pia, e joguei club soda* sobre eles antes de ir pro chuveiro.

Eu tomei banho com calma. Me senti muito bem debaixo da água quente, e ela relaxou os nós de tensão nas minhas costas. Eu considerei brevemente cortar o meu cabelo. Eu decidi apenas ir pra cama e trança-lo quando levantar.

"Como está a Amaya?"

Eu pulei, deixando os meus sapatos caírem no carpete. Sasuke levantou um sobrancelha, divertido.

"Você tem que parar de fazer isso." Eu disse a ele. Ele apenas sorriu.

Eu chutei os meus sapatos para o canto e me sentei para pentear os cabelos.

"Ela perdeu o braço esquerdo e ombro direito. A terapeuta disse que ela estava fazendo algum progresso, mas então começou a regredir. Ela podia mover os dedos do pé ontem, mas agora ela nem mesmo sente quando eu toco ela."

"Você tem certeza que é nenhum problema neurológico?"

"Nem um pouco", eu disse. "Neste momento, tudo que eu sei é que ela tem um problema. Ninguém tem ideia do que é ou como corrigi-lo." Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Mas se nós não corrigi-lo em breve, ela vai perder o controle sobre tudo e, em seguida, ela vai morrer."

Sasuke parecia que ele não gostava da ideia assim como eu.

Com um suspiro, eu me acomodei debaixo das cobertas. As luzes começaram a escurecer e quando eu estava prestes a cochilar, eu senti meu ombro sendo apertado.

"Você vai descobrir como. Eu tenho fé em você."

Até hoje, eu não tenho certeza se sonhei isso.

* * *

><p>Tentei almoçar com meus amigos no dia seguinte. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo, eu senti como se eu estivesse negligenciando eles. Hinata não pôde vir e não conseguimos encontrar Naruto. Acabou sendo só eu e Tenten. O que fez o meu dia virar um inferno.<p>

Quem ia imaginar hein?

Eu encantantei o cozinheiro para fazer uma cesta de piquenique para nós comermos no jardim. Tinha costelas, purê de batatas que estavam nadando num molho muito gostoso, morangos frescos, cheesecake, e uma enorme salada com toneladas de tomates. Eu amo tomates.

Tenten comeu algumas uvas, metade de uma costela, e bebeu dois copos de vinho. Ela não falava e evitou contato visual com qualquer um, inclusive eu.

Eu não precisava ser um gênio pra sacar que tinha algo incomodando ela.

"O que foi Tenten? Você nem tocou o seu cheesecake."

Eu peguei a fatia dela e balancei debaixo de seu nariz. Ela nem se mexeu.

Aquilo era um mal sinal.

"Quando você descobriu que tinha que casar com o Sasuke, você chorou?"

Eu pisquei. Da onde tinha vindo isso? "Não. Não, eu não chorei." Eu não chorava muito. Não desde aquele dia. "Porque? O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu recebi uma carta hoje." Ela se virou. Lagrimas silenciosas caiam pelas suas bochechas. Aquilo me assustou. Tenten não me parecia ser uma pessoa que chorava por pouca coisa.

E ela estava me perguntando sobre o meu casamento.

Eu fiz a conta. Dois mais dois é igual a cinco.

"Oh, Tenten."

Ela soluçou, limpando as lagrimas com as mãos. Eu deslizei pro lado dela.

"È muito ruim?"

Eu não queria saber. Eu queria que fosse bom. Eu queria que ela me dissesse que ela ia casar com o Neji e que ele disse a ela que ela a amava e ela dissesse que o amava também. Eu queria que ela me dissesse que ia se mudar para outro pais e assim não teria que se casar.

Eu não queria que ela me dissesse o que estava prestes a dizer.

A calma façada que ela estava tentando com muita força manter desmoronou quando ela começou a soluçar abertamente.

"Eu tenho que casar com o Hiashi."

Eu não fazia ideia de quem era. Eu tive que acalmar ela antes dela poder me dizer.

"Ele é o tio do Neji- o pai da Hinata. Ele poderia ser o meu pai."

Oh meu Deus!

"Eu tenho que me casar com ele antes do fim do mês".

Eu não poderia dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem, porque eu não sabia se iria. Eu não tinha ideia de como arrumar isso. Nenhuma mesmo.

Mas acredite, Eu ia achar um jeito.

* * *

><p>O Neji me assustava, então eu fui até a Hinata. Ela estava tão chateada com eu. Mas isso é o modo educado de dizer. Francamente, nós estávamos iradas.<p>

" O pai nem mesmo gosta de Tenten," Hinata explodiu. "Ele conheceu a conheceu quando ela e o Neji estavam treinando juntos e ele disse que não gostava dela." Ela virou pra mim. " Porque fazer ela casar com ele? Quem faria uma coisa dessas? O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia, o concelho, e eu estou pensando. Aí está todas as suas respostas. Agora quieta, me deixe pensar."

Com um suspiro, ela afundou em sua cama. "isso é errado. Se Tenten tem que casar com um Hyuuga, ela deveria casar com o Neji."

"Eu acho que as mulheres deviam escolher seus maridos. Ter um concelho corrupto escolhendo por elas é uma mer-"

Hinata limpou sua garganta. Eu fechei a minha boca com um chiado. Qualquer um poderia estar ouvindo por detrás das portas. A ala Hyuuga da mansão não foi exatamente construída para privacidade. Isso me irritava.

Na verdade, muitas coisas me irritavam, mas no momento era a falta de privacidade. E toda a coisa de Tenten-casando-com-o-pai-da-Hinata. O que era errado. Quero dizer, qual é. O cara era quase trinta anos mais velho que ela. Ew.

"Então," eu disse "De volta ao que vamos fazer."

Hinata se afundou de novo. "E nós podemos fazer alguma coisa?"

Provavelmente não. "É claro que podemos." Eu menti. "Você é a herdeira Hyuuga. Obviamente alguém irá prestar atenção se você começar uma confusão."

"Nope."

Eu fiquei perplexa. "Sério?Ninguem?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas, vocês são o segundo clã mais poderoso deste lugar."

"E eu sou apenas uma mulher que mal tem idade suficiente para beber," ela disse," não importa se meu pai for até o concelho pessoalmente e protestar. Nada vai mudar a cabeça deles."

Mas que droga.

"Porque o concelho continua fazendo essas coisas mesmo?" eu rosnei. "Eles estão sob investigação! Nada do que eles fizerem deveria ser considerado legitimo."

Hinata falou para o teto. " Eles tem que continuar como se nada estivesse fora do normal. Se eles fugirem de suas responsabilidades só vai provar que eles são preguiçosos e não são mais necessários no escritório."

"Bem ... e se ... oh, o fogo do inferno." Eu bufei. "Você acharia que a essa hora os narcotraficantes estariam na cadeia e as suas posições em disputa."

"Você acharia." Ela se sentou. "Falando em cadeia, alguma noticia do Kanami Dachi?"

Eu encarei a parede por um segundo, depois muito calmamente fui até acama, peguei um travesseiro, e gritei nele.

"Tão ruim assim?"

"Onda achou um buraco para que ele se arrastar pra fora. Ele tem que estar no seu país até o julgamento. Ele foi pra casa esta manhã." Aquela doninha pegajosa.

"Bastardo."

Se eu não estivesse tão surpresa eu iria rir. Hinata era a Rainha do Gelo. Mestre em manter a emoções sob controle e manter a calme e ser racional. Eu amava quando ela se soltava.

"Bem, ele é."

"Verdade, mas vamos voltar a Tenten."

Nos sentamos em silencio. Sério, o que havia para nós fazermos? Sasuke comandava o lugar, mas o concelho tinha a ultima palavra. Mesmo que eles fossem todos idiotas maléficos, tudo o que eles diziam era lei.

"E se todos os Hyuugas protestassem?" eu perguntei.

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

"Metade deles?"

Ela balançou de novo.

Eu abafei o meu grito de frustração em outro travesseiro.

De repente, todo o corpo de Hinata sacudiu como se tivesse sido atingido. Por um segundo, ela se sentou lá em estado de choque, mas lentamente, um sorriso maligno se espalhou em seu rosto.

"Nós estamos latindo para a árvore errada aqui. Os Hyuuga não podem fazer nada e que o Conselho não vai mudar de ideia, não é?"

Eu estava um pouco desconfiada pra onde isso iria chegar.

"nós precisamos ir diretamente até a fonte."

"Mas," eu estava confusa, "nós não acabamos de concordar que o concelho não-"

"Esqueça o conselho. Pense maior."

Maior?

Ela me deu uma encarada de leve. Eu pisquei. Realização atingido. Maior que o Conselho, mais alto na cadeia alimentar. O que realmente mandava nas coisas por aqui.

Ou supostamente mandava.

"Ah," eu rosnei. "Droga."

Hinata sorriu. Eu lhe dei um olhar da morte.

"Eu te odeio."Eu a informei.

Ela acenou. "Sim, sim. Vai falar com ele ou o quê?"

"As coisas que eu faço para os meus amigos, eu juro." Eu ia morrer. Eu tinha certeza disso. "Sim, eu vou falar com ele."

"Talvez não funcione, mas vale a pena tentar."

Arriscar o meu pescoço por nada. Ótimo.

Sasuke estava sob tanta pressão que ele arrancaria minha cabeça, se eu olhasse para ele de forma errada. Como eu poderia falar com ele sobre problemas de casamento?

* * *

><p>Gritando. É assim.<p>

"Neji está apaixonado por Tenten. Tem sido há anos, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer."

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para o meu marido.

"Então você só vai ficar sentado e não fazer nada enquanto o seu amigo tem seu coração partido por causa de uma lei que ninguém gosta ?!"

Minha voz se elevou até que eu estava gritando. Parece que eu faço muito isso por aqui.  
>Ele nem sequer olhou para mim. Meu temperamento começou a ferver novamente. Senti um grito vindo e nem me incomodei com um travesseiro com um travesseiro.<p>

"Que diabos é esse lugar?" Eu gritei. "Lideres que não conduzem, criminosos ditando as regras, as mulheres não tem direitos, estupradores que andam livres... em que tipo de inferno eu desembarquei?"

Sasuke apenas piscou.

"Se você quer tanto mudar as coisas, mude elas."

"Eu adoraria, mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ninguém vai ouvir uma mulher." Chutei meu banquinho da penteadeira.. "Ninguém escuta por aqui. É por isso que este lugar é tão ferrado."

"Meus pais construíram esse lugar."

Eu me virei. " E eu tenho certeza de que eles eram boas pessoas, mas esse lugar vai pro inferno numa cesta de mão."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E de quem é a culpa?"

"O concelho." Eu joguei respostas como se fossem kunais."As pessoas por não protestarem. Sua por não se impor a eles." Ele olhou pra mim. " Mas basicamente é do concelho. Você disse que eles estão aqui desde que seus pais comandavam, certo? Então eles não devem ter gostado do jeito que as coisas eram, e mudaram tudo." Eu apontei meu dedo pra ele tão violentamente que o meu cotovelo estalou. "E você fez droga nenhuma até eu chegar."

Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso até que eu disse , mas fazia sentido. O Conselho estava por aqui a anos e os problemas da aldeia tinha sido apenas ficando cada vez pior.

Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até mim. "Você realmente acha que pode fazer melhor que o concelho que os meus pais indicaram?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Tudo em sua linguagem corporal me dizia que ele estava me desafiando. Eu cruzei os meus braços e olhei nos seus olhos.

"Qualquer um seria melhor que eles. Tem traficantes e lideres de círculos de sexo mandando neste lugar e olha o que aconteceu? Pessoas estão infelizes, a população pra baixo, e as mulheres prontas para causar uma revolta.Não me surpreenderia se fosse derrubado do seu trono e chutado para fora da aldeia. Inferno, a aldeia pode não sobreviver mais um ano. O que acontece então? "

Nós nos encaramos por um minuto.

Então Sasuke sorriu. Dizer que eu estava perplexa seria um eufemismo grave. Nós estávamos no meio de uma discussão e o cara sorri? Que droga ele estava usando?

"Eu estava me perguntando quando que você ia surtar. Se você quer mudar algumas coisas, vá em frente. Você tem mais autoridade do que pensa.

Então ele se virou e saiu da sala.

Eu me sentei e pensei sobre o que aconteceu. Meu marido acabou de me dar autoridade pra simplesmente fazer o que me der na telha com a vila que ele comenda.

Eu sorri. Ele não fazia ideia do que ele tinha se medito.

* * *

><p><strong>*Club soda é água com gás, tipo água tônica<strong>

Adrielli obrigada pela review (:

_ Descobri que eu cometo erros específicos quando vou digitar. Ah se não fosse o auto corretor. Devo confessar que até hoje escrevo caucule ao invés de calcule. Eu tinha uma amiga na 6° série que sempre me corrigia. Não sei porque, mas lembrei disso agora._

_Beijos, até o próximo capitulo (:_


	6. Na verdade, realmente

_Eu tenho insônia. Esse capitulo é resultado de uma noite não dormida. _

_Então preferi traduzir ao invés de ficar encarando o teto na minha cama._

* * *

><p>Na verdade, realmente<p>

Eu não dormi (novamente) à noite e isso me deu tempo para planejar o meu método de ataque. Insonia torna muito fácil para planejar as coisas.

Wow, eu soei como Gaara não foi? Oh, bem. Ele acabaria passando isso pra mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ás quatro da manhã, eu estava no salão de jantar, esperando.

Homens são previsíveis, Naruto mais que a maioria. A unica coisa que vem primeiro em sua mente mesmo de manhã é comida. Ele chegou por volta das cinco e eu ataquei.

Passo um: conseguir a sua atenção.

"Oi Naruto, quer comer um ramen?"

Aparentemente Hinata não estava exagerando quando ela mencionou que ele tem um amor por ramen, porque ele estava ao meu lado em segundos.

Nota mental: quando for enganar o Naruto, use ramen. Funciona maravilhas.

Alheio ao que eu estava tramando, um Naruto super feliz sugou o macarrão do ramen pra dentro e começou a falar sobre seu treinamento e a luta que ele ia ganhar conta o Bastardo (vulgo: Sasuke)

"Mesmo."

"É. Todos dizem que sou fraco, mas vou mostrar a eles. Vencer o bastardo é a minha melhor chance."

Eu imaginei eles se digladiando e sorri. Isso certamente seria algo interessante de se ver, mas eu tinha outras coisas acontecendo e precisava agir rápido.

"Naruto, desde quando você ama a Hinata?"

Ele inalou seu macarrão e começou a engasgar. Eu esperei pacientemente até ele terminar de se engasgar com a comida. Olhos lacrimejantes me olharam em choque.

"O-oque?Hinata?"

"Você sabe,branca, cabelo escuro longo, linda de morrer, Loucamente apaixonada por você, não consegue formar uma sentença perto de você? Isso lhe soa familiar?"

Por um segundo, ele parece envergonhado. Naruto sempre teve uma especie de luz em seus olhos, e ela sempre brilhava como o sol toda vez que Hinata estava por perto. E naquela hora, se apagou.

"Hinata... ela não me ama."

Como é?

Ele não podia ser tão estupido.

Ai percebi que era o Naruto, e ele poderia sim ser tão estupido.

"Naruto, como sua amiga é minha responsabilidade fazer isso e eu sinto muito se eu causar algum dano permanente." Eu bati na parte de trás de sua cabeça com tanta força que sua testa bateu na mesa. O caldo de ramen espirrou de sua bacia e escorria pelas laterais da toalha de mesa.

"Pra que diabos foi isso?"

"Você foi derrubado de cabeça quando era um bebê? Meu Deus homem, é tão obvio que eu fiquei sabendo no segundo que vi vocês dois juntos."

Ele tinha a coragem de parecer chocado. Isso não seria fácil.

"Eu não-"

"Apenas responda a minha pergunta."

"Sakura, realment-"

"Responda."

Ele desviou o olhar. Hinata, não amava ele? Tá, certo. Naruto não saber sobre isso? Não era tão chocante. Ele não ia fazer nada sobre isso também. Era praticamente meu dever enfiar algum sentido nele.

"Desde que eu a conheci", ele sussurrou. "Ela é tão forte, e não apenas fisicamente. Ela aguenta toda a porcaria seu clã lhe dá e nunca reclama, nem um pouco. Ela tem essa coisa, sabe? Ela passa a vida fazendo tudo ficar melhor e ela nem sabe. "

Algo puxou meu coração. Foi um momento sentimental, que fez você querer pegar uns lencinhos e abraçar algo ao seu peito. Naruto simplesmente não amava Hinata, ele era apaixonado por ela. Pra valer. Foi um momento de filme.

Ele me olhou. "Eu não mereço ela."

E o momento já era. "Eu vou te bater de novo se necessário." Eu avisei.

Eu deixei ele triste. Eu não gostava de ver o Naruto assim. "Talvez eu mereça ser batido. Hinata é alguém especial. E eu sou nada. É assim que as coisas são. E até eu poder mudar-las, ira continuar assim."

"É por isso que você não vai dizer a ela? Porque você acha que ela merece algo melhor?"

"Eu sei que ela merece." Ele mexeu no ramem ausentemente.

Eu decidi ir para um abordagem mais direta.

"Então o fato dela estar apaixonada por você não significa nada?"

"Ela não-"

"Oh," eu o assegurei, "ela está. Talvez mais apaixonada que você."

Aluz voltou para os seus olhos. Ele não tinha nem ideia. Honestamente, as vezes eu me pergunto como os homens conseguem se virar no mundo.

Na verdade, eu sempre me pergunto isso.

Eu apertei a sua mão. "Você ama a Hinata mais que tudo. Para mim, isso significa que você merece ela."

Ele sorriu. "Só se você mandasse nos arranjos de casamento."

Eu sorri. É. Só se.

* * *

><p>Sasuke me encurralou no meu caminho até a sala de música.<p>

"O que você fez com o Naruto?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Ele não acreditou. "Ele tem estado fora do ar o dia inteiro e quando eu finalmente consigo a sua atenção, ele me diz que andou pensando." Ele me olhou nos olhos. "O Naruto não pensa. Ele disse que vocês conversaram hoje de manhã. Eu quero saber sobre o que foi a conversa."

"Tivemos uma boa conversinha. Não é nada sério." Eu sorri docemente. Ele não se moveu. Eu não podia manter uma cara séria por mais tempo e eu ri. "Não se preocupe com isso. Estou fazendo o que você me disse para fazer."

Eu dei tapinhas em sua bochecha, andando em volta dele para abrir a porta. Ele agarrou o meu pulso.

"Eu ao menos quero saber sobre isso?" Ele perguntou.

Eu tentei mesmo, muito mesmo não rir como uma maniaca. Com dificuldade, eu consegui apenas sorrir.

"Provavelmente não. É coisas simples."

"Simples." ele disse. "Sério."

Eu me aproximei, erguendo a sua mão do meu pulso. "Sério, não se preocupe com isso. Eu não vou descoroar você ou qualquer coisa. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho em executar as coisas por aqui. É ... mais das coisas internas que eu estou mudando. Pequenas coisas. "

Ele me pareceu cético mas eu deixei assim.

"Apenas não irrite o país inteiro." Ele implorou. "Eu não posso ter uma esposa corrupta também."

"E se eu prometer não vou me tornar corrupta?"

Ele não sabia se eu estava falando sério ou não. Eu sorri maliciosamente e cutuquei ele no peito.

"Para de ser tão paranóico. Nem todo mundo vai ser envenenado por esse lugar." Não depois que eu comecei com isso de qualquer maneira. " Eu apenas estou tentando limpar algumas coisas,dando jeito em algumas pontas soltas."

Sasuke pareceu estar com um pouco de medo.

* * *

><p>Eu recebi outra carta da Ino. Tinha três linhas e me fez rir até minha barriga doer.<p>

_Querida Testuda,_

_ESTOU NOIVA! Você me deve cinquenta dólares. Tire esse sorrisinho da sua cara antes que o faça por você._

_Sra Porca._

Sasuke esperou eu terminar de rir para dizer algo. Eu acho que ele pensou que eu estava enlouquecendo ou algo do tipo.

"Boas noticias?

"Ino," eu disse , ainda sorrindo, "minha melhor amiga lá de casa. Ela está pra se casar em breve, com um cara que ela jurou odiar na escola." Eu deixei outra risada escapar. "Fui eu que a convenci a namorar ele."

"Você é toda sabichona, não é mesmo?"

"Com certeza." Eu dobrei a carta de Ino e a deixei de lado.

A caixa era pequena e amarrada com uma corda simples. Meu coração doeu só de olhar, mas eu a peguei de qualquer maneira. Eu respirei fundo e puxei uma foto aleatoriamente.

O rosto de Natsu e eu com quinze anos sorrindo em uma moldura rachada. Eu tinha feito pego Natsu por trás, fazendo ele se dobrar. A cara dele estava vermelha e eu estava rindo. Nós dois estávamos em nosso uniforme ANBU.

_Um dia desses eu vou te pegar de um jeito que você vai ter que reanimar seu próprio coração._

_Não se eu te pegar primeiro, nii-chan._

"Você me pegou, não é mesmo?" Eu tracei o seu rosto com as pontas de meus dedos. Ele se foi, a maior pegadinha de todas as pegadinhas. Uma da qual eu nunca poderia revidar.

Sasuke olhou a caixa, e depois olhou de novo. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Minhas fotos. A maioria são da minha família. Ino me enviou de casa."

"Algumas estão queimadas."

Eu fucei pela caixa. "Há uma pergunta aí?"

"Varias, na verdade."

Joguei uma foto de Ino na cama. Ela não podia ter mais de seis anos e tinha um monte de flores silvestres agarradas na mão e estava coberta de sujeira. Sua mãe, horrorizada, estava atrás dela com uma toalha. Shikamaru rindo ao fundo.

A próxima oto que eu peguei estava queimada no canto, cortando a minha perna direita. As bordas estavam enroladas e enrugada. Olhei para mim mesma, impressionada com a diferença. Eu era ainda a mesma pessoa?

Meu cabelo estava mais curto. Apenas roçava meus ombros. Minha faixa de cabelo descansava sobre a coroa da minha cabeça e eu estava sorrindo. Eu era gordinha e feliz. Jovem e tola. Joguei a foto de volta na caixa.

Havia milhares de fotos. Algumas estavam em molduras, outras eram instantâneos. Algumas eu reconheci da coleção de Ino.

Uma era de Ino e Shikamaru de mãos dadas. Um anel brilhava na mão esquerda dela. Shikamaru estava sorrindo como um idiota.

Ino não somente escolheu o seu marido, como ela estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. Konoha proibiu casamentos arranjados alguns anos antes de Natsu nascer. E mesmo assim eu não tive escolha. Coisa engraçada, a vida.

Olhei para o meu marido, em seguida, observando-o olhar algumas fotos. Eu sabia pouco sobre ele. Quase nada. Ele, obviamente, não sabia nada sobre mim. Nós éramos estranhos que haviam se casado para salvar vidas.

Talvez fosse hora de começarmos a conhecermos melhor. Talvez, apenas talvez, nós estaríamos bem. Talvez se nós realmente soubéssemos algo sobre o outro, não estaríamos na garganta um do outro o tempo todo. Alguém tinha que dar o primeiro passo para uma vida decente. Com determinação e mais do que um pouco de coragem, eu dei esse passo.

"Tá vendo esse cara aqui?" Sasuke olhou para a foto e assentiu. "È o meu irmão mais velho. A morena bonita ao lado dele é sua noiva Suki.

Ele chegou mais perto, olhando por cima do meu ombro para estudar a foto em minhas mãos. Os olhos verdes de Natsu combinavam com os meus, um presente da nossa mãe, e tínhamos a mesma testa grande, também da mamãe. O resto era tudo Natsu. O nariz reto, queixo forte, e cicatriz em seu olho esquerdo, tudo definia ele. Tudo definia o meu irmão mais velho.

"Natsu conheceu Suki quando tinha doze anos. Eles viraram melhores amigos imediatamente. Oito anos depois de conhece-la, eles se casaram. Mamãe tirou essa foto no dia em que eles ficaram noivos. Ela tinha dezenove, e ele vinte."

A foto seguinte era a da minha equipe. Com um suspiro feliz, eu a entreguei a ele. Aqueles sim eram os dias.

"Esse é o Sai. Ele estava na minha equipe. E esse é o Kiba com o seu cão Akamaru." Eu sorri. "Hoje em dia, Kiba anda em cima do Akamaru. O casa de cabelo cinza é Kakashi, nosso professor. Ele é pervertido, e sempre chega atrasado como chuva de verão numa seca. Mas nós o amamos. Eu não tinha nada além de respeito por ele."

"Eu não era nada mais do que um ninja mediana. A única coisa que eu era boa, era no controle chakra. Kakashi focava principalmente em Sai e Kiba, o que me permitiu encontrar o meu próprio caminho.".

Sasuke folheou uma pilha de fotos dos meus tempos de genin. Kiba dando sinal de paz, Sai pintando, Kakashi dormindo com seu livro laranja brilhante sobre o rosto, eu com os meus braços nos ombros de Sai e Kiba, todos nós sorrindo loucamente.

"Seu cabelo era curto antes."

"Eu tinha tempo para corta-lo antes. Nós não tínhamos muitas missões e meu cabelo dificultou quando conseguimos uma. A primeira vez em que pus o pé pra fora da vila, nós tínhamos que escoltar um construtor de pontes até sua casa. Até o momento em que voltamos, o meu cabelo estava no ombro.

Ele olhou para a foto e depois para mim. Eu sorri. Eu tinha mudado muito desde aquela foto. Desde todas aquelas fotos. "Natsu gostava de brincar com o meu cabelo. Eu não corto desde que ele ficou noivo de Suki. Ela estava sempre tentando trança-lo e estilar-lo. Ela se irritava porque eu apenas o usava solto."

Entreguei-lhe outra foto. Os longos cabelos loiros de Ino brilhavam à luz do sol e as ondas quebravam na praia atrás dela. Eu estava rindo ao lado dela.

"Durante muito tempo, Ino foi a minha única amiga. Ela enfrentava os outros quando eu era provocada e ficou a meu lado em tudo. Eu sou irritante e a culpa é dela. Ela me ensinou a dizer o que está em minha mente e não segurar quando estou com raiva ou triste."

"Pelo menos eu sei a quem culpar," Sasuke disse secamente. Eu ri baixinho.

Ela estava posando na próxima foto, com os braços para fora como se estivesse dançando, uma mão segurando a minha e me girando. Nossos rostos eram um borrão, mas nossos sorrisos em foco, cegueira branca contra a pele bronzeada.

Sasuke começou a fuçar por ele mesmo na caixa. Minha vida toda estava naquela caixa- cada aniversário, natal, reunião de família.

Ele puxou uma foto do meu sexto aniversario. Ino e eu tínhamos o mesmo corte de cabelo. Eu estava assoprando as velas, ela estava pegando algo que estava fora do foco. Minha mãe da testa pra baixo, estava batendo palmas atras de mim. Natsu tinha um dedo no glacê.

Memórias estavam inundando minha mente, tudo sendo empurrando para a frente com cada imagem. Natsu esfregando as mãos na barriga grávida da mamãe.  
>Papai beijando a mamãe no dia do casamento. Suki e Natsu correndo para evitar a câmera, as bochechas vermelhas.<p>

"Eu peguei os dois se beijando e corri para a mamãe antes que ele pudesse me subornar." Sasuke riu.

A caixa não estava nem a metade vazia. A próxima foto tinha um quadro de madeira velha em torno dele. Era uma vista lateral de mim nos ombros de Natsu, apontando para algo ao longe. Suas mãos estavam segurando meus tornozelos e ele estava sorrindo.

"Ele deve ser um bom irmão mais velho." Sasuke disse.

"Ele era. Eu poderia pedir por alguém melhor." Mesmo com a diferença de três anos, nós eramos os mais próximos em idade de irmão e irmãs entre todos os nossos amigos, o que significava que passávamos mais tempo juntos do que qualquer outra pessoa. Para mim Natsu nunca foi o meu irmão, ele era o meu melhor amigo.

_Em alguns anos você vai estar crescida, e irá se casar também,Mana._

_Eu nunca vou me casar nii-chan_

_Nunca?_

_Bem, se ele for exatamente como você, eu posso considerar._

Eu vasculhei até achar a foto que eu estava procurando. Era velha, foi tirada quando eu tinha dezessete anos, mas é a minha favorita com todos nós juntos.

"Meu pai é o mais alto no canto, aí tem Natsu. Mamãe é a que poderia se passar por minha gêmea. Aquela sou eu segurando a mão de Suki. Aquela que parece estar seriamente entediada é Akina. Ela tinha acabado de fazer quatro anos quando essa foto foi tirada."

Eu passei a foto pra ele. Ele estudou como se não pudesse acreditar. "Você não pode dizer, mas mamãe estava grávida de três meses. Eu tinha acabado de receber o meu status de ANBU. A tatuagem está escondida sobre a minha manga." Papai estava tão orgulhoso quando eu mostrei a pequena folha. Natsu estava admirado e assustado.

_Trabalho perigo, Mana._

_Não se preocupe, nii-chan. Eu irei proteger você._

"você era ANBU."

Eu assenti. "È. Treinei com a Tsunade por três anos antes de fazer o exame chunnin. Eu já era uma jounin quando tinha dezesseis. Natsu e papai estavam no meu esquadrão e eu era a superior deles. Mamãe ficou tão feliz que eu mantive o meu emprego de enfermeira."

Ele se virou para mim com descrença em seus olhos. "Você deixou todos eles para trás?"

"Não, eles foram os únicos a me deixar." Engoli em seco. "Alguns meses antes de eu vir pra cá, um homem entrou em nossa casa e os assassinou."

Como se eu estivesse lá, eu podia ver o sangue no chão. Eu podia ouvir Kenji e Akina gritando. O olhos fixos do papai olhando diretamente nos meus. Um flash de metal e meu pescoço estava aberto. Queimava respirar. Fumaça encheu meus pulmões e minha visão ficou borrada nas bordas.

Os dedos de Sasuke traçaram a cicatriz no meu pescoço e eu subitamente de voltei à realidade.

"Foi assim que você conseguiu isso"

"Sim." Meu coração batia forte em meu peito." Ele cortou a minha garganta e me deixou pra morrer. Eu fui a unica a sobreviver." Entre todo mundo. Cinco outros ninjas na casa, e eu fui a unica a conseguir. A unica Haruno que sobrou. E nem isso eu era mais.

"Por isso que algumas fotos estão queimadas." Eu disse a ele. "Depois que ele terminou conosco, ele botou fogo na casa e foi embora."

O polegar de Sasuke ainda estava traçando a cicatriz. "Dói não é? Saber que você não podia fazer nada para salvá-los, mesmo estando lá."

Ele disse que, como um homem que conhecia a minha dor muito bem. Como alguém que sabia exatamente o que eu tinha atravessado. Seus olhos escuros, como sempre, foram entorpecidos com uma dor antiga.

Eu cobri sua mão com a minha. Ele encontrou meu olhar.

"Sim. Sim, dói."

* * *

><p>Eu tive o pior pesadelo que já havia tido naquela noite. Flashes de imagem iam e vinham, tudo em chamas. Eu assistia os assassinatos de novo e de novo, eventualmente acordei com um grito rasgando a minha garganta.<p>

Sasuke estava em cima de mim, segurando meus braços para que eu não pudesse socá-lo.

"Está tudo bem Sakura. Você está segura. Está tudo bem," ele estava dizendo.

Na minha paranóia, eu realmente pensei que eu ainda estava em Konoha, em minha casa. Eu não estava totalmente acordada e eu estava apavorada.

"Ele matou eles. Ele matou eles!"

Eu lutei contra ele, tentando quebrar o seu poder sobre mim para que eu pudesse correr. Eu não quero que ele me veja assim. Ninguém poderia me ver assim tão fraca. Minha respiração ficou presa e eu sabia que estava prestes a começar a chorar.

Muito gentilmente, Sasuke pegou minha mão. Ele levantou-a para o meu pescoço até que eu podia sentir a minha cicatriz. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu me concentrei na pele áspera sob meus dedos. Eu não estava em Konoha. Eu estava no som, na cama com o meu marido.

"Você está segura agora. Ele não vai poder te machucar."

Eu não sei o que me fez fazer isso. Talvez eu ainda estava meio dormindo. Talvez as minhas noites sem dormir, finalmente me alcançaram. Tudo o que eu sabia era Sasuke estava lá e ele me fez sentir segura.

Tão seguro que eu passei meus braços em torno dele, enterrando meu rosto em seu ombro e me esforçando muito para não chorar. Ele não me afastou. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e me segurou. Quando eu olho para trás, eu fico surpresa que ele tenha me segurado, mas depois, eu fiquei feliz que ele o tenha feito.

"Ninguém vai te machucar, Sakura", ele sussurrou em meu cabelo. "Eu prometo."

Em algum lugar, nas profundezas do meu coração, eu me senti uma rachadura começar a se encher. Eu sabia o que significava e isso me assustou. Realmente, realmente me assustou.

Apesar de tudo, quando eu voltei a dormir, dormi profundamente. E quando eu acordei, braços de Sasuke ainda estavam ao meu redor. Eles me apertaram quando me mexi e meu coração se apertou.

Eu ia ter muita coisa para pensar sobre ele. Um monte de pensamentos difíceis.

Ele suspirou em seu sono, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo, então ele ficou quieto. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e voltei a dormir, segura, por agora, nos braços do meu marido.

* * *

><p><em>Na primeira vez que eu li esse capitulo eu chorei, mas chorei muito com a Sakura contando sobre a família dela.<em>

_Espero q a emoção não tenha se perdido na tradução._

_Beijos, até o próximo capitulo! (:_


	7. Me apaixonando profundamente por você

_Sabe o que é pior que insônia? É quando você finalmente consegue fechar os olhos e dormir e seu celular começa a tocar o alarme a cada uma hora, porque de algum modo a sua irmãzinha ativou os alarmes. E essa mesma irmãzinha vem esmurrar a porta do seu quarto ás seis da manhã, porque ela quer que você assista A Turma do Doki com ela. Detalhe: essa pequena terrorista tem dois anos._

_Pois é._

* * *

><p>Me apaixonando profundamente por você<p>

Você já foi derrubado por alguém? Não derrubado tipo numa falta de futebol, mas receber um abraço que literalmente te derruba, braços ao redor do seu pescoço, quase te sufocando e por um minuto você fica com medo porque não sabe quem está te abraçando?

Tenten me abraçou assim na tarde depois de eu e Sasuke tivemos o nosso pequeno momento (o que me assustou um pouco, porque estaríamos tendo momentos?). Só que ela realmente me derrubou no chão, o que fez que nós duas caíssemos no chão enquanto os empregados escondiam suas risadas atras das mãos.

"Ow". Eu gemi, tentando me livrar dos braços dela do meu pescoço. Será que ela perdeu a cabeça? Eu estava indo para a sala de musica, cuidando da minha vida quando ela me atacou. Eu tinha visto ela vindo, mas ela me surpreendeu completamente.

"Eu não tenho que me casar com Hiashi Eu não tenho que me casar com Hiashi Eu não tenho que me casar com Hiashi!" ela gritou no meu ouvido.

Se estivéssemos de pé, ela bem que poderia estar pulando de tão feliz. Não que eu pudesse culpar-la. Se alguém me dissesse que eu não teria mais que casar com um cara com idade para ser meu pai eu também pularia. Inferno, eu estaria cantando aos quatro ventos, e gritando também.

Sem saber o que dizer, e incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, devido à felicidade, eu apertei os seus braços e soltei uma gargalhada incrédula.

"Funcionou?" Não era possível, não consigo acreditar. "O meu meio-plano-maluco realmente funcionou?"

Tenten abruptamente me liberou. "O que você está falando? Que plano?"

Eu me sentei, ainda atordoada. "Eu acho que vou entrar em choque."

Tenten pareceu ligeiramente alarmada. "O que você

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri de novo, chocada além de qualquer coisa. Chegar a um plano tinha feito a meu cérebro doer então eu finalmente desisti, decidi apenas marchar para a sala do Conselho e demandar que o casamento de Tenten fosse repensado com toda a autoridade quanto eu pude reunir.

E funcionou.

"Sakura, não é que eu não esteja agradecida ou algo do tipo, mas o que diabos você fez?"

"Eu usei o meu poder persuasivo para convencer o concelho que casar você com alguém de uma faixa etária tão diferente não seria a melhor das ideias." Eu disse, me levantando enquanto me levantava.

"Você ameaçou eles não foi?"

Eu lhe ofereci a minha mão, eu coloquei ela de pé com um pequeno sorriso de lado que deixaria o Sasuke orgulhoso.

"Só um pouquinho." Eu conectei o seu braço no meu. "Quem você terá que casar agora?"

"Não me disseram. Eu apenas fui informada que não teria que casar com Hiashi como planejado e que eles entrariam em contato em breve."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Parece com algo escrito numa carta formal."

"Provavelmente era, mas eu não me importo." O seu rosto se iluminou num enorme sorriso. "Eu não tenho que casar com o Hiashi e isso é tudo o que importa."

"Não...exatamente."

Tenten olhou pra mim, confusa."Como assim?"

"Você ainda tem que casar." Eu disse a ela. "Essa é a unica coisa que eunão pude mudar."

O brilho de felicidade que estava a sua volta se apagou assim que a ideia foi registrada. "Vou ter que casar com alguém pior..."

_Não se eu puder evitar,_ pensou a minha voz interior do mal. _Chega de Sra. Uchiha Boazinha._

Hora da fase dois do meu plano de mestre.

"Hey, onde está o Neji?" Eu perguntei. Tenten piscou, saindo de seu entorpecimento.

"Provavelmente treinando. Porque?"

Sem dizer nada, eu coloquei meus dedos ao redor de seu pulso, arrastando-a para o corredor atrás de mim enquanto eu me dirigia para a sala de treinamento. Ignorei suas perguntas e protestos, sem prestar atenção para os olhares estranhos que estavam recebendo das pessoas que passavam.

Era óbvio que, enquanto Naruto e Hinata estavam sem esperança, Neji e Tenten estavam ainda mais. Alguém tinha que intervir, e, com alguma sorte, esse alguém era eu.

Nós o encontramos espancando (literalmente) um boneco estofado. Um fino brilho se suor cobria as suas costas, os músculos ondulavam conforme ele atacava. O pulso de Tenten se mexeu sob meus dedos.

"Hey Hyuuga, vem aqui." Eu gritei. "Eu tenho algo a resolver com você"

Parecendo levemente irritado, Neji tomo o seu tempo até chegar em nós, olhos em mim o tempo todo. Pelo canto dos meus olhos eu vi o olhar de Tenten deslizar para o chão. O pulso dela, que tinha se acalmado, ficou acelerado assim que ele abriu a boca pra falar.

"O que você quer?"

Até hoje, eu tenho um pouco de medo do Neji. Não que ele alguma vez tenha me dado algum motivo ou coisa do tipo; só que ele tem uma aura intimidante que faz pessoas mais fracas tremerem de medo.

"É só pra esclarecer algumas coisas," eu disse num tom de negócio," sobre o casamente da Tenten."

Seu olhar vacilou, brevemente, para a mulher ao meu lado antes de trancar em mim novamente. Mas foi nesse breve segundo que me convenci. Porque quando ele olhou para Tenten, tudo sobre ele tinha amolecido, seus olhos, sua boca, sua postura. Um olhar, e eu tinha tudo que eu precisava saber.

Não que isso poupasse ele.

"Como uma Uchiha, eu ou superior a você, então você tem que responder às duas perguntas seguintes ou expulso você. Ambos são perguntas sim ou não, então um aceno de cabeça vai servir."

Ele nem ao menos parecia preocupado. Eu quase dei um sorriso de lado. Pobre homem. O seu ego irá ficar ferido por semanas se o Naruto algum dia souber disso. Aqui vai tudo.

"Você ama a Tenten?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

A cabeça de Tenten se virou em minha direção. "Que diabos você está fazendo?" ela sussurrou, em pânico enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, quebrar meu aperto e correr. Eu não respondi, mantendo meus olhos fixos em Neji, que tinha congelado.

Por um minuto inteiro, ele ficou em silêncio. Não me atrevi a respirar muito alto, com medo de que isso iria quebrar o momento. O pulso de Tenten estava pulando descontroladamente, apesar dela ter parado de se mover. Eu só podia imaginar o que ela estava pensando.

Então, tão levemente que você teria nem notado, Neji assentiu com a cabeça.

O pulso de Tenten parou por um segundo, e de repente começou a bater loucamente pra compensar.

"Você quer casar com ela? Porque se você quiser, você pode."

Sua cabeça quase não se moveu quando ele assentiu. Tenten começou a tremer. Eu virei para ela, decidindo ajudá-la sendo um pouco cruel.

"Então está decidido. E você pensou que ele não te amava." Eu disse alto o suficiente pro Neji ouvir.

"Você o quê?" Neji parecia tão atônito que por um segundo eu pensei que outro alguém tivesse falado. Deixei cair o pulso de Tenten, me movendo para deixá-lo se aproximar. "Você ...?"

Ela fez um movimento para sair. Tentei agarrá-la, de jeito nenhum eu deixá-la sair depois de termos chegado a este ponto, mas Neji foi mais rápido, agarrando seus braços, a mantendo firme no lugar. Ela se recusou a olhar para ele,virando a cabeça para o lado para olhar para a parede.

"Eu pensei que era óbvio", disse Neji baixinho. "Durante muito tempo eu tentei manter minhas emoções sob controle em torno de você para que você nunca descobrisse. Eu sabia que o conselho nunca nos permitiria casar-se e que a intenção de um relacionamento nunca daria certo. Mas ..."  
>Prendi a respiração. <em>Diga<em>, eu silenciosamente implorei. _De uma vez por todas diga_. O ar ainda estava parado, hesitante, esperando pelas próximas palavras.

"... Isso nunca me impediu de te amar."

Tenten olhou pra ele. Ela olhou pra ele em outro momento de parar o coração, com lagrimas pouco visíveis nos cantos dos olhos, eu estava praticamente espumando pela boca agora, à espera de Tenten dizer algo, qualquer coisa.

Ela o beijou, de repente. Ele cambaleou com um único passo, em seguida, passou os braços ao redor da cintura para puxá-la para mais perto, e beijou-a de volta. Tomando isso como minha deixa para sair, eu escorreguei para fora da porta.

O casamento de Tenten iria ser na mesma data, apenas com um noivo diferente.

Eu achei que ela não ia se importar.

* * *

><p>Desde que tinha ido tão bem, eu decidi enfrentar Naruto e Hinata em seguida. Eu estava em uma viagem de poder total e senti como se pudesse conquistar o mundo, então eu pensei, por que não?<p>

Porque eles já tinham tudo sob controle.

A maior parte.

Fui para o jardim, lembrando que Hinata era uma visitante freqüente. Ela amava aquele lugar, tanto quanto eu, gastava tanto tempo lá quanto possível para escapar de seu clã. Esperando que ela estivesse lá e me perguntando como eu iria encontrá-la caso não estivesse, eu entrei, andando no caminho de pedra.

Ela estava lá.

Se pegando com o Naruto

Eu tive que colocar minha mão sobre a boca para não soltar um grito de surpresa. Não importa o que eu esperava acontecer entre eles, ver em primeira mão era algo completamente diferente.

Não fique animadinho, eles estavam apenas se beijando. Muito. Apaixonadamente. Eu tentei ir embora, mas eles me ouviram, se separando como se alguem tivesse gritado 'fogo'. Eu acho que eu estava mais embaraçada que eles, quem não ficaria?

Naruto se recuperou primeiro. "Um... eu pensei sobre o que você disse... E..."

"Decidiu ir pra cima?" Terminei.

Hinata ficou vermelho. Nervosa, Naruto esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "É ... eu só ... sim." Seu olhar se desviou para a mulher em seus braços. "Valeu a pena, também. Realmente, realmente valeu a pena."

Meu coração se encheu. Este dia estava seriamente bom. Quase muito bom. Eu estava começando a me perguntar quando ele iria explodir na minha cara. Eu empurrei a negatividade de lado, focando em ser feliz pelos meus amigos.

"Bom pra você." Eu disse a eles.

Naruto se animou. "È?"

"È." Eu sorri.

O rubor de Hinata desapareceu até ficar somente uma leve camada rosa em toda a sua face. Ela percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam agarradas a camisa de Naruto e soltou de repente,sem encontrar o meu olhar.

Eu decidi que eu tinha interrompido seu momento o suficiente.

"Meu violoncelo está chamando meu nome. Eu vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu considerei o estado de suas roupas e quanto eles tinham saltado quando eu entrei. "Muito, muito mais tarde."

Naruto, sendo mais pervertido que eu, seguiu minha linha de pensamento e corando, mostrou a língua para mim. Me virei para sair.

"S-Sakura ..." Eu virei para Hinata, mal me encontrou meus olhos. Com uma respiração profunda, que foi mais para reunir coragem do que o ar, ela se esticou e olhou-me bem nos olhos. "Obrigada. Mesmo".

Humilde, eu pude apenas assentir. Eu não fiz nada, eu pensei em dizer, mas não o fiz. Eu apenas disse o que qualquer amigo diria. O resto foi você.

E quando as palavras flutuaram para os meus ouvidos, eu não pude evitar a sensação de calor que tomou conta de mim, fazendo tudo ficar muito melhor.

Se você ferrar isso Naruto, eu mato você.

Eu pensei isso com mais carinho do que intenção de assassinato, mas foi pra valer. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu estar deixando todo o meu trabalho duro ir pelo ralo só porque Naruto não sabia como lidar com a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

><p>Eu refiz meus passos para poder voltar para a sala de música. Ou eu pensei que refiz. Eu acabei em uma parte diferente da mansão que, é claro, que eu não conhecia.<p>

Perdida de novo. Eeeba! Eu seriamente precisava de um mapa deste lugar.

Portas me rodeavam em três lados. O corredor que eu tinha tomado me levou a um beco sem saída. Com um encolher de ombros e o pensamento de que alguém viria me procurar caso eu sumisse por muito tempo, eu abri a porta na minha frente.

Eu estava do lado de fora.

Eu tinha estado tão maravilhada com o espetacular interior da mansão, que eu nem tinha pensado sobre o mundo exterior. Eu queria ter pensado. Era um quadro do dia perfeito. O sol estava brilhando, pássaros cantando felizes na arvores. Pessoas andavam na estrada fora dos portões do palácio. Alguém estava montado num cavalo, e levantou poeira ao passar correndo.

Levantei a barra do meu kimono e parti para explorar. O pátio onde eu havia casado estava a minha esquerda. Passei por ele sem olhar, desconfortável por algum motivo. Houvia um pequeno caminho que virava em em canto. O segui até um jardim ao ar livre.

Ainda mais impressionante do que o jardim interior, este realmente tinha comida misturadas aos dois hectares de flores. Houvia uma orquídea que teria me feito sair do chão na primavera. Um caminho pavimentado nu entre as plantas, tiveram o cuidado de deixar três ou quatro polegadas em ambos os lados para que as plantas não serem atropeladas.

Um pequeno banco de pedra estava aninhada debaixo de uma árvore antiga. Aproveitei, dando meus pés doloridos uma chance para se recuperar da quantidade de caminhada que eu vinha fazendo. O vento assobiava através da árvore, soprando meu cabelo em varias direções. O jardim era calmo, tranquilo, pacifico. Mesmo podendo ver claramente as pessoas à distância, eu senti como se estivesse sozinha.

As plantas ao lado do banco eram tão fascinantes, que levei 10 minutos a olhar alem do caminho pavimentado. Meu coração pulou um pouco quando vi o marcador. Era pequeno, a escrita sobre o mármore pouco visível de onde eu estava sentada.

Este jardim foi plantado em memória amorosa aos caídos Uchihas. Lembraremos para sempre.

Caídos? Houve uma batalha? Algum tipo de guerra talvez? Eu puxei na minha memória, tentando lembrar o que eu aprendi sobre Som. Nenhuma batalha a ser mencionada, pelo menos que eu saiba. Som era ainda uma vila relativamente nova. Eu sabia que os pais de Sasuke construíram a mansão nos primeiros anos de seu casamento, adicionando partes conforme membros de sua família vinham morar com eles.

Havia uma cidade a cinco minutos da mansão, e que era a vila na verdade, mas para todos, a mansão era Som. Era tão grande que você poderia ver de qualquer direção que estivesse. Eu sabia que, em algum momento o clã Uchiha inteiro morou aqui.

Mas algo aconteceu, e agora só havia o Sasuke. Eu sabia que aproximadamente mil pessoas viviam na mansão conosco, e nenhum deles era um Uchiha. Apenas Sasuke e eu, e eu era por consequência.

"Então o que aconteceu?"

"Meu irmão aconteceu."

Para ser justa, eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos, não tinha como eu ter ouvido qualquer pessoa, não importando o quão ela era barulhenta. O que quase justifica o grito que saiu de minha garganta, e o jeito como eu pulei pra fora do banco, tirando uma kunai da manga.

Sasuke levantou as mãos, um sinal universal para 'não atire'. O rosto dele se contorcia como se estivesse se segurando para não rir, o que ele devia estar mesmo.

"Nunca mais," eu rosnei, "faça isso de novo."

Ele tentou, sem sucesso, reprimir o sorriso. Com uma pequena risada, ele abaixou-se para o banco eu tinha desocupado.

"Isso não é engraçado!" Eu segurei minha kunai, ainda assustada. "Eu poderia ter te matado!"

Sasuke bufou. Sob meu olhar, ele sorriu de lado. "Eu não estou duvidando de suas habilidades de arremesso de kunai, mas eu não estou duvidando de minha velocidade também. Teria me esquivado sem nenhum problema."

"É por isso que eu quebrei o nariz duas vezes até agora?" Eu alfinetei, guardando a minha kunai.

"Touché."

O sol estava se pondo. Eu devo ter ficado fora por mais tempo que eu pensava, o que significa que o Sasuke veio procurar por mim, e jugando pela expressão calma em seu rosto, me encontrou pouco tempo depois. Ele estaria irritado comigo se estivesse procurando por mais de uma hora.

Eu realmente preciso de um mapa.

"O que quis dizer com seu irmão?" Perguntei. "Eu nem sabia que você tinha um irmão."

Como uma nuvem deslizando sobre o sol, o rosto de Sasuke escureceu. O vento soprou e eu tremi, de repente com frio.

"Ninguém fala de Itachi. Se falam, eles fazem quando estou onde eu não possa ouvir."

Vagalumes dançavam na escuridão, lançando a ilusão de paz. A noite estava fria, mas nenhum de nós fez um movimento para ir para dentro.

"O que ele fez?"

Houve um silêncio e por um segundo eu pensei que ele não iria responder. Talvez eu tinha ido longe demais, feito a pergunta errada. Antes que eu pudesse mudar de assunto,sugerir que talvez a gente devesse entrar, ele falou.

"Ele assassinou a minha família."

Ele disse que de forma simples, sem emoção, mas eu ouvi a dor tão claramente como se ele tivesse gritado. Eu tinha passado tanto tempo cobrindo a dor em minha própria voz que eu poderia detecta-la nas vozes dos outros sem nem tentar.

E o Sasuke, apesar da aparência, estava em agonia.

"Eles chamam isso de o Massacre Uchiha, e é o que foi. Isso é tudo que foi- a morte de todos os Uchihas. Genocídio, nada mais. Com uma exceção de oito anos

"Você." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu. Por alguma razão, meu irmão me poupou, me disse para fugir dele, odiá-lo, e um dia, matá-lo." Ele olhou para suas mãos.

Silenciosamente eu me sentei ao lado dele, cobrindo sua mão com a minha. Por um segundo, eu pensei que ele ia se afastar, mas ele virou a palma de sua mão sobre a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Eu o amava. Mais do que tudo, eu amava meu irmão mais velho. Depois daquela noite, era como se todo o meu amor tivesse virado ódio. A partir de então, eu fiquei obcecado com o meu treinamento, com foco em mais nada,a não ser matá-lo. Eu deixei a aldeia para que eu pudesse ficar mais forte. Eu fiquei fora por três anos."

"E eu o encontrei. Lutei com ele com tudo o que eu tinha, mas não foi o suficiente. Eu não era forte o suficiente. Ele me deixou quase morto e eu rastejei de volta para a aldeia. Não a deixei desde então."

Ele olhou para longe, perdido em seus pensamentos. Eu senti como se eu deveria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas eu não sabia o quê. Depois da minha família foi morta, as pessoas tentaram por mais que difícil me confortar, mas o que eles diziam sempre me fez sentir pior e desejando que não tivessem dito nada.

Esta foi a minha primeira vez que ouvi de Itachi, mesmo pelo nome, e eu o odiava tanto quanto uma pessoa poderia odiar outra. Ele não tinha feito nada para mim, mas a dor de Sasuke foi o suficiente para me fazer odiar outro ser humano .

Mas eu não poderia odiá-lo tanto quanto Sasuke.

Pensando nisso, eu apertei a mão na minha, esperando que ele isso lhe traria conforto, ainda que pequeno. Ele se virou para mim, o rosto tão branco como sempre. Mas os olhos são janelas para a alma, e, só então, a sua foi a mais triste que eu já tinha visto.

Sem mais nada a dizer que poderia amenizar a sua dor, eu descansei a minha cabeça em seu ombro silenciosamente, olhando para alem do caminho, para a simples placa de mármore frio que nunca poderia resumir nada, e ao mesmo tempo tudo.

Nós ficamos assim até que Sasuke, que ficou tenso com a minha repentina proximidade, relaxasse e deitasse a sua cabeça sobre a minha num jeito que quase poderia ser chamado de fofo.

Tinha que ter se passado pelo menos uns vinte minutos antes de nos mexermos. E mesmo assim, foi eu que me mexi, mudando a posição do meu pé para que ele não dormisse. As nossas mão ainda estavam entrelaçadas, e por alguma razão que eu não posso explicar, eu me senti tranquila, como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo.

E estava. Realmente, realmente estava.

Naquele momento.

Porque nada dura para sempre, certo? Eu quero matar quem é que inventou isso. Eu odeio dizer coisas assim. Especialmente quando elas se tornam verdade.

* * *

><p><em>Acho que nunca tinha respondido tantas reviews. Muito Obrigada. é ótimo receber o apoio de vocês!<em>

_Obrigada Jaque e Adrielli, fico feliz que a emoção não foi perdida,e espero que gostem deste capitulo._

_Beijos, até a próxima pessoas (:_

_P.S. eu não revisei esse capitulo._

_P.S.2. Reparei que quando transferi o arquivo para o site, de alguma forma algumas frases foram cortadas. Corrigi algumas, mas caso eu tenha deixado outras passar me avisem._


	8. Alarmes, rubores e zipers

_Alguém já viu o esboço do ultimo filme do Naruto? Espero que realmente seja um esboço e que eles desenhem algo mais digno. Pq na minha opinião ficou ridículo!_

* * *

><p>Alarmes, rubores e zípers<p>

Eu tinha um despertador. Eu não sei porque eu tinha um (eu já não acordava cedo suficiente por conta própria?), mas eu tinha. Sasuke me presenteou com um, dizendo que o conselho (eu sabia que eles tinham algo com isso), queria me ver as seis da manhã, quase todas as manhãs para discutir o problema "Casamento".

"Não é tanto um problema é mais uma infelicidade. Em Konoha, você não tem que se casar com alguém se você não gosta dele. Aqui, é uma possibilidade concreta."

Sasuke me deu um olhar indecifrável.

"Tentando me dizer alguma coisa?" Ele me perguntou categoricamente.

Eu pisquei. "Não", eu disse lentamente, surpresa que eu quis mesmo dizer isso. "Eu realmente gosto você- bem, agora de qualquer maneira. Às vezes."

Ficamos quietos por um minuto. Eu me perguntei se tinha ultrapassado algum limite- não se era permitido gostar do próprio marido?- mas aí Sasuke piscou e eu percebi que ele apenas estava surpreso.

"Hn."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para estuda-lo. "Esse é um tipo de mantra pra você, não é?"

Ele não disse nada então eu entendi que sim, sim era. Som - o lugar onde você aprende algo novo a cada dia!

Mas voltando ao despertador. Eu odiava aquela coisa. E mesmo eu estando de pé antes mesmo do alarme tocar, eu esqueci que tinha um e portanto ele começou a tocar. O alarme em si tinha um barulho muito irritante que me fez querer jogar aquela porcaria na parede.

Sem contar que ele tocou duas horas depois de eu ter conseguido cochilar. Sem pensar eu bati meu punho naquela coisa, amassando-o ao meio, entortando os números e rachando a tela.

"Tanta coisa para isso", eu murmurei, jogando as cobertas e fazendo o meu caminho para o armário para escolher o quimono que eu iria usar naquele dia. Olhei ansiosamente para os primeiros conjuntos de roupas civis que eu tinha trazido comigo de Konoha, debatendo sobre a usá-las de qualquer maneira só pro diversão.

Então eu decidi que já estava irritando as pessoas o suficiente e poderia bancar a legal um pouco. As nossas reuniões duravam três horas somente; eu poderia me trocar quando voltasse para o quarto.

As luzes se ligaram conforme o Sasuke se levantou. Eu estava me movendo devagar, tentando evitar que todas elas se acendessem, mas ele acordou mesmo assim.*

"Um pouco cedo você não acha?" ele perguntou com olhos turvos. Seu cabelo estava apontando para cima em vários ângulos interessantes. Minha mente vagou para patos e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

"A culpa é do Conselho," eu bocejei, esquivando-me atrás do biombo**. Despir por trás dele ainda me enervava se Sasuke estava na sala, mas eu já estava lá quando ele se sentou. Virar para ir ao banheiro teria sugerido que eu não confiava nele; ou pior, que eu estava desconfortável ao seu redor.

Ou talvez eu estava pensando nas coisas demais. Depois do que aconteceu com o Neji e a Tenten, eu decidi parar de analisar cada pensamento. Hey, se funciona com o Naruto, porque não vai funcionar comigo?

Eu tentei, sem sucesso, fechar a parte de trás do meu quimono. Aparentemente obis estavam fora de moda. Zipers era a nova onda, todo mundo tinha um quimono com zíper. Desde que eu era casada com o homem mais poderoso da vila, qualifico-me como todo mundo. Meu consultor de moda, que eu nunca tinha visto e suspeito que seja  
>Anko, tinha me dado alguns. Por alguns que eu queria dizer a maior parte do meu armário estava cheia deles.<p>

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo." Eu murmurei, quase deslocando o meu ombro enquanto tentava alcançar o outro ombro, meus dedos quase esbarrando no ziper.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e passos se aproximaram, "Problemas?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Apenas uma crise de moda." Eu disse ofegante. "Me ignore."

Aquele zíper não ia ceder. Eu não podia alcançá-lo, não importa o que eu fizesse, menos quebrar as costas ao dobrar para trás.

Como diabos alguém deveria colocar estas coisas? Então eu percebi que a maioria das mulheres que possuíam essas coisas tinham maridos ou servos. Alguém que as ajudasse a fechar.

Merda.

"Você precisa de ajuda?"

Ele parecia hesitante? Eu congelei. Sasuke estava se oferecendo para me ajudar. Ajudar a mim, uma ninja poderosa, a fechar o quimono. Em que o mundo se tornou?

"Hum". Pensei rápido. De jeito nenhum eu estava deixando uma das empregadinhas esnobes me ver assim, ainda por cima me ajudar. Mas eu realmente queria Sasuke para me ajudar com isso?

"Sim." Eu suspirei, derrotada. "Sim, preciso." Dane-se.

Eu realmente gostei do quimono- o padrão era muito legal. Azul escuro nunca tinha sido uma das minhas cores, mas esse pareceu combinar comigo. A faixa branca corria na diagonal para baixo do comprimento do quimono, que flui como um rio para o mar, terminando em um toque de fantasia e algumas flores. A metade superior aberto para revelar um decote (naturalmente, eu não poderia ir a qualquer lugar sem que houvesse alguém piscando), enquanto a parte inferior simplesmente flutuava para longe do meu corpo.

Mas depois disso, eu ia com certeza queima-lo, dane se a cor.

Saí para enfrentar Sasuke, que girou o dedo, indicando que eu deveria virar. Ninjas são sempre ensinados a nunca virar as costas para o adversário, pois os deixa vulneráveis. Eu ainda tinha dificuldade em deixar Tenten andar atrás de mim, eu não parava de pensar que ela iria me picar com uma das muitas armas que eu tinha descoberto que ela mantinha com ela em todos os momentos.

No entanto, eu não tinha problemas para virar de costas para Sasuke, recolhendo meu cabelo em minhas mãos, e deixá-lo chegar perto de mim. Eu tentei não pensar no fato de que o meu sutiã estava obviamente visível.

Senti o material se mexer conforme ele puxava o ziper. Seus dedos eram frios contra a minha pele quente; arrepios eclodiram ao longo dos meus braços, e eu me senti grata pelas mangas esvoaçantes. Então eu lembrei que há uma abertura nas manga e rezei para que o Sasuke não notasse o que o toque dele estava fazendo comigo.

O que o seu toque estava fazendo comigo? Não é como se foi a primeira vez que ele me tocou, mas eu nunca tinha ficado arrepiada porque seus dedos estavam roçando minha pele. Eu nunca senti calafrios na minha espinha porque eu sabia que estava fazendo algo por mim. Eu nunca tinha sido tão dolorosamente consciente dele como eu estava naquele momento.

Algo devia estar errado comigo.

"Está preso." Ele disse.

"O que?"

"O ziper," Ele respondeu, puxando um pouco," está preso no tecido."

Eu não estava muito certa sobre minhas crenças, mas alguém ou alguma coisa lá em cima tinha que estar rindo de mim. Eles tinham que estar.

"Você pode movê-lo de algum jeito?" Eu perguntei, virando-se para olhar por cima do meu ombro.

Sasuke resmungou um pouco, o zíper não se moveu. Estava realmente e verdadeiramente preso. Frustrada, eu me mexi para me afastar, com a intenção de usar outra coisa, mas Sasuke não estava pronto para desistir.

"Eu acho que eu posso mexe-lo", disse ele. "Pode demorar um minuto."

Seus dedos tocaram minhas costas nuas, perigosamente perto do meu sutiã. Um rubor penetrou em meu rosto antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo. Eu silenciosamente me amaldiçoou. Era apenas Sasuke pelo amor de Deus! Por que eu estava corando?

Ele trabalhou o material por um segundo, movendo o zíper para cima e para baixo, enquanto eu tentava me manter sob controle. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Finalmente, eu ouvi o som do zíper em movimento. O quimono fechou sem nenhum problema. Meu cabelo caiu de volta para os meus quadris quando me virei para encará-lo.

Por alguma razão, ele parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu me sentia. Ele não chegou a me olhar no olho. O menor traço de cor espanou suas bochechas. Eu me perguntava se era realmente tão quente aqui.

"Obrigada," eu disse, já andando em direção à porta.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eu sai. Eu andei tão rápido pelo corredor que eu estava praticamente correndo, funcionários e pessoas que passavam, mergulharam para sair do meu caminho. Sem pensar, eu fui para a sala de música, nunca tão grata por estar vazia.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim, inclinando me sobre ela como se fosse a unica coisa que poderia me manter em pé. Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que eu gostaria e minhas mãos estavam suadas. Minha respiração estava ameaçando entrar em suspiros e eu estava trêmula.

O que diabos tinha acontecido? Revi.

Sakura tenta se vestir; Sasuke acorda; O ziper da Sakura fica preso; Sasuke ajuda; Sakura surta; Sasuke cora; Sakura corre para a sala de musica e hiperventila. Que diabo?!

Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes. Nunca. Eu não era inexperiente- eu tinha toneladas de namorados em Konoha, ninja e civis. Eu até tentei namorar Kiba, mas nós dois concordamos que era como namorar um irmão e voltamos a ser amigos. Não foi a primeira vez que alguém fechou o meu zíper também (eu não era tão inocente quanto as pessoas gostam de acreditar), mas foi a primeira vez que eu tinha reagido assim.

Mas porque eu reagi assim? O tempo todo em que Sasuke estava atras de mim, meus pensamentos não eram 'fique alerta, alguém está aqui atras' como normalmente. Eles estavam mais para 'okay coração, Sasuke está aqui atras, é hora de surtar!' Eu me viro e- surpresa! Sasuke está corando. Corando!

"Isso não faz sentido!" Eu gritei. O eco ricocheteou no teto alto, machucando meus ouvidos. Ignorei a dor em favor do meu problema.

Eu tenho um problema? Foi Sasuke fechando meu ziper um problema? Não, eu decidi. Ele me ajudando não era o problema. A minha, talvez eu devesse dizer que a nossa reação, dele fechando o meu ziper, esse era o problema. Quero dizer, por que eu iria pirar porque ele decidiu me ajudar?

Eu me empurrei para fora da porta e começou a andar.

Quando eu cheguei aqui, eu não confiava em ninguém, tanto que eu poderia cuspir. Mas essas pessoas tinham crescido em mim. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, eu os amava muito. Eles eram meus amigos e eu faria qualquer coisa por eles.

Sasuke tinha crescido em mim também?

Com um susto, eu percebi que ele tinha. Mais do que eu gostaria. Nós só estávamos casado á três meses e meio e eu já estava começando a gostar dele. Ele realmente era um cara legal. Mais do que do bem. Ele era um idiota, claro, mas ele realmente era um bom ser humano.

Porque esse pensamento fez o meu coração acelerar?

Naruto escolheu justo agora para entrar. Porque ele estava na sala de musica, eu não tinha ideia. Se o meu cérebro não estivesse sobrecarregado, eu teria perguntado a ele. Do jeito que eu estava, tive sorte de ter sequer notado ele.

"Parece que você acabou de receber um choque do Chidori," ele me disse.

"O quê?"

"É este movimento que Sasuke tem", explicou. "Você tem que ver. Em qualquer caso, parece que você acabou de descobrir algo surpreendente e você não gosta."

Eu descobri? Será que isso significa alguma coisa? Deveria significar alguma coisa? O sol nem havia nascido ainda e eu já havia surtado três vezes. Este dia ia ser muito divertido.

"Eu não descobri nada ", eu disse." Eu só ... "

Meu coração começou a martelar novamente. Uma pequena voz sussurrou que eu tinha descoberto alguma coisa e eu sabia exatamente o que significava, mas eu a empurrei para longe.

"Sakura?"

"Café da manhã", eu disse abruptamente. "Eu preciso de comida no meu sistema. Agora."

Naruto parecia que ele ia dizer algo, mas ele decidiu não dizer e segurou a porta aberta para mim.

"Vai ser um daqueles dias né?"

"È o que parece."

"Bem, pelo menos algo bom aconteceu."

"E o que seria?"

Ele sorriu. "Pelo menos você não saltou para fora de sua pele quando cheguei."

Como era meu direito, eu dei um tapinha no ombro dele com força suficiente para fazê-lo sentir. Ei, isso me fez sentir melhor.

* * *

><p>O Conselho era mal. Sim, eu já disse isso antes, mas a necessidade de dizê-lo novamente era simplesmente demasiado avassalador para evitar. Além disso, eles me irritaram novamente. Eles realmente precisavam parar de fazer isso.<p>

"O que você quer dizer com o Naruto não pode casar com a Hinata?

Alguns se mexeram desconfortavelmente em seus assentos. Eu os deixava nervosos quando eu estava com raiva, mas eles continuavam me irritando. Algumas pessoas nunca aprendem.

"O que estamos tentando dizer é que, os Hyuugas são um clã de destaque aqui em Som. Uzumaki não tem laços com ninguém, ele nem nasceu aqui."

"Casar dentro do seu círculo social não é obrigatório", eu assobiei.

"Não", ele puxou sua barba nervosamente. "Não, não é, mas é preferível."

"O livre-arbítrio é o que é preferido," Eu gritei. "E vocês lesmas-cerebrais são todos canalhas corruptos que não podem mandar em suas próprias famílias, e muito menos um país inteiro! Nossa, caiam na real! Vocês não podem forçar as pessoas a fazer o que não querem."

"Eu não vejo você lutando para anular o seu próprio casamento", chiou um do canto com uma peruca feia.

"Isso é porque o meu casamento simboliza a união de dois países. Eu escolhi isso. Não vou lutar contra isso."

Eles não têm nada a dizer sobre isso. Minha cabeça começou a latejar vinte minutos e, aparentemente, só ia piorar a partir daqui. O que era, você sabe, apenas excelente. Só que não.

"Tudo o que estamos dizendo", disse o chefão, "é que nós não pensamos que unir Hyuuga-san e Uzumaki-san juntos é de melhor interesse".

"Vocês estão cheios de si. Vocês apenas não querem os dois juntos. Eu não sei porque, mas não querem. Isso é ridículo! Eles se amam. E eles se amam a muito tempo. Em Konoha, isso é suficiente."

"Você não está em Konoha mais, senhora Uchiha."

"Nossa, Toto, o que lhe deu essa ideia?" Eu rosnei. "Vocês são idiotas e eu não gosto de nenhum de vocês, nem um pouco."

Alguns deles realmente pareciam chocados. O que eles estavam esperando, um tapinha na cabeça e um "obrigado por tentar"?

"Se Naruto e Hinata querem se casar, eles podem. Tenho mais autoridade do que vocês, do que qualquer um de vocês. Eu posso fazer isso. É melhor vocês se acostumarem com isso, porque eu não vou parar."

O espião da Onda (por que ele não havia sido expulso ainda?) Se levantou. "O seu marido manda nas coisas por aqui. Não você."

"Meu marido," eu respondi, "concorda comigo. Ele tirou o seu poder e deu para mim. Estamos no comando agora. Lide com isso."

"Você não pode fazer isso!" eles rugiram.

"Não só eu posso, eu fiz. Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata estão para se casar em novembro, não que qualquer um de vocês esteja convidado." Eu virei de costas para os gritos de indignação, andando longe do caos que eu criei sem sequer olhar para trás. Uchiha Sakura, instigadora extraordinário. Quem diria?

* * *

><p>"Você se divertiu causando estragos no Conselho?" Sasuke me perguntou mais tarde naquela noite<p>

Com um sorriso que eu sabia que ele não poderia ver (eu estava atrás do biombo novamente), eu soltei um alegre "Sim."

Ele não acreditou. "O que te deixou irritada desta vez?"

"Oh, apenas o fato de que toda a reunião, todas as seis horas da mesma, foram gastas discutindo sobre Naruto não ser bom o suficiente para se casar com Hinata." Senti um breve choque de satisfação do silvo do desagrado de Sasuke. "Eles receberam uma bronca, não se preocupe." Eu estava tentando muito duro alcançar o meu zíper. "E dei uma carteirada sobre eles. Eu nunca percebi o quanto eu senti falta disso."

"Deu uma carteirada?"

"Sim". Meu ombro estalou alto, enviando dor para todo o meu braço. Eu estremeci. "Em Konoha, o que eu dissesse nunca era questionado. Eu era aprendiz de Tsunade e todo mundo sabia disso. Maior parte do que eu fiz foi sob ordens diretas da Hokage, e eles sabiam melhor do que criar confusão com ela."

"Maior parte?" Perguntou Sasuke. Parecia que ele estava do outro lado da tela. Ele estava realmente tão perto?

"Eu tinha uma profunda satisfação ao ver as pessoas inferiores se contorcer," eu admiti. Inclinei-me, chegando atrás de mim para pegar o zíper. Minha cabeça roçou a tela, mas meus dedos ainda quer conseguiram realmente tocar o metal.

"É mesmo?" Parecia que ele estava sorrindo.

"Hey, eu nunca disse que era uma boa pessoa." Eu resmunguei. "E desde o começo eu te avisei que não era boa em seguir regras."

"Hn."

Eu quase cai, na verdade, tropecei e bati a cabeça sobre a estrutura de madeira da tela. "Merda," eu murmurei. "Ow. Droga, que inteligente"

"Tendo problemas?" Será que sua voz tremeu um pouco?

Com a mão na minha cabeça, chakra fluindo para curar o pequeno corte, eu apareci na frente dele, o coração indo a milhões de quilômetros por hora. Ele me olhou apreensivo. Eu senti.

"... preciso que abra o meu ziper."

Eu vi ele engolir.

"Vire-se", disse ele em voz baixa.

Concordei, já puxando meu cabelo para fora do caminho. Eu tinha conseguido abrir um pouco o ziper, deixando cerca de um centímetro do meu sutiã exposto. Eu empurrei todos os pensamentos da minha cabeça e me concentrei no som do zíper em movimento.

E emperrando.

Merda. Quero dizer droga. Não, na verdade, eu realmente quis dizer merda. Ou o que quer de maldição feia você souber porque acredita em mim, eu estava pensando em todas.

"Eu odeio essa coisa," Sasuke murmurou sombriamente.

"E nem é você que está usando."

Eu senti o zíper correr de volta para cima, enquanto ele tentava puxar o tecido para do caminho, mas se moveu um pouco. Eu reprimi um arrepio quando seus dedos roçaram minhas costas nuas. A respiração de Sasuke engasgou (oh Deus, será que ele viu isso?) E ambos congelamos.

De repente, eu senti suas mãos nas minhas costas, descendo o meu quimono.

"Há uma linha", disse ele em voz baixa. "Ele está preso no interior."

"Oh."

Minha voz tremeu. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ter perdido isso. Por favor me diga que ele perdeu isso. Mas a mão parou de se mover, e eu sabia que ele não tinha.

Ele puxou o fio, puxando-o completamente. Ele tirou a mão lentamente, como se estivesse com medo de me tocar, mas não havia espaço nesta coisa e era quase como uma carícia.

Arrepios apareceu nas minhas costas. Fechei meus olhos para que eu não ter de ver a reação dele no espelho. Finalmente, finalmente, o zíper se mexeu e eu estava livre.

Eu me virei, determinada a não olhar para ele.

É claro que eu olhei para ele. E ele estava, sem dúvida, corando. Mais do que eu estava, mesmo. Seu rubor teria feito Hinata correr por seu dinheiro. Tentei dizer obrigada, mas não saía nada da minha boca.

Eu me para a frente, tropeçando na bainha do quimono. Eu teria caído direto em Sasuke se ele não tivesse me pegado pela cintura e me estabilizado. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo forte sob o meu, indo tão rápido que eles estavam quase cantarolando. Uma de suas mãos estava nas minhas costas, a outra na minha cintura.

A vozinha voltou, me dizendo que se eu me abaixasse um pouco ...

Sasuke deve ter tido a mesma vozinha que eu, porque sua mão deslizou até a parte de trás do meu pescoço, inclinando minha cabeça exatamente assim. Muito lentamente, ele abaixou a cabeça até que seus lábios estavam a um fôlego dos meus. Ele hesitou, esperando para ver se eu iria me afastar. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés, pronta para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Senti seus lábios mal escovar os meus, tão suave que eu não tinha certeza se eles estavam me tocando de verdade.

E então aquele maldito alarme disparou, matando totalmente o momento.

Sasuke e eu nos separamos como se alguém tivesse entrado. Meu coração até parou por um momento.

O alarme não estava nem ao menos tocando; aparentemente meu soca naquela manhã tinha quebrado mais do que o lado de fora porque estava fazendo um barulho gemido horrível como se ele estivesse com dor ou algo assim. Sasuke se aproximou e puxou o cabo para fora da parede e o barulho parou.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi muito alto.

"Eu estou queimando aquela coisa," eu disse, indo para o banheiro.

"Fique à vontade", Sasuke respondeu, se jogando na cama.

Tirei a roupa, entrei no chuveiro, e tentei realmente não pensar sobre o que quase aconteceu. Ou talvez seja contado como acontecendo. Fosse o que fosse, eu estava tentando não pensar e era tão difícil que minha cabeça latejava.

Sem dizer uma palavra, subi entre os lençóis, observando as luzes se apagam e extinguir-se. O sono parecia um longo caminho, mas me surpreendeu ao vir misericordiosamente rápido.

Não posso dizer que me chocou acordar nos braços do Sasuke na manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lembram que no primeiro capitulo o Sasuke fala que as luzes são automáticas?<strong>

**** O termo biombo me incomoda, mas até agora meu cérebro não conseguiu achar um melhor. Mas pra quem tem dificuldade de visualizar a cena, vou colocar no meu perfil um link de um site só pra vcs verem como é o tal do biombo . **

_Achei um livro ótimo pra ler... Sabe aquele "Se eu ficar" que virou filme e esta no cinema ? (eu choro só de ver o trailer) Então descobri que saiu esse mês a continuação, no segundo livro é o namorado da menina que conta a história do que aconteceu depois. Estou amando o livro!_

_Pra quem não leu "Se eu ficar", eu super recomendo que leia. Baixe em pdf mesmo e leia. _

_Beijos, até o próximo capitulo!_

_Ah Jaque, entendo o que você quer dizer. Se parece muito com o original e ao mesmo tempo não. Nem dá pra explicar direito. Talvez seja a personalidade deles, que se parecem muito com a primeira fase do anime, quando a Sakura falava muito mais, e o Sasuke não tinha todo aquele ódio. é bom saber que você está gostando! (:_


	9. A bunda do Chuck Norris rindo

_Aí o meu horoscopo me disse que nesse mês eu deveria evitar drama em meus relacionamentos amorosos. Mas querido... que relacionamento?!_

_Enquanto traduzia me lembrei da minha amiga Athalya fazendo piada sobre o Chuck Norris um dia (:_

* * *

><p>A bunda do Chuck Norris rindo<p>

"Estou de olho em você."

Eu encarei Naruto sem entender.

"De olho em mim?" Eu repeti. Ele assentiu. "De olho em mim porque? O que eu fiz?"

Ele olhou para a esquerda, depois para a direita. Ele se inclinou para perto, os olhos correndo para trás e para a frente como se esperasse que alguém fosse virar da esquina a qualquer momento (uma possibilidade real com todos os servos malditos correndo por aí).

"Você", ele sussurrou, "é como o Chuck Norris."

De todas as coisas que eu estava esperando, isso não era uma delas. Eu coloquei minha mão em sua testa. Ele não parecia febril. Oh Deus, ele finalmente enlouqueceu. Hinata o levou a loucura, com todos os detalhes do casamento. Era pena realmente. Ele tinha sido muito divertido.

"Você está tomando algum remédio?"

Ele pareceu ofendido. "Estou falando sério! Você já ouviu algumas coisas que ele tem?"

Eu tive que pensar por um segundo. Chuck Norris. Ele não era o cara com a barba? Ou era outra pessoa?

"Oh," a lâmpada se acendeu. "Quer dizer que o cara que não faz flexões? Ele empurra toda a Terra para baixo?"

Naruto apontou animadamente. "É isso aí! Esse é o cara!"

Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava dizendo que eu era forte ou se eu precisava de barbear. Eu senti ao longo do meu queixo conscientemente. Naruto realmente não tinha me visto em ação antes. Eu fiz uma nota mental de olhar por cabelos no espelho naquela noite.

"Como eu sou como Chuck Norris?" Eu perguntei.

"Ok, você já ouviu aquela sobre-" houve um acidente no final do corredor. Alguém gritou que a outra pessoa era um idiota. A outra pessoa gritou que pelo menos eles sabiam como soletrar burro, idiota.

"Sua bunda?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, não posso dizer que eu tenho."

"A grama!" Naruto disse, coloração ligeiramente. "Grama, não bunda."*

"Oh". O burro gritou para o idiota pegar uma vassoura. O idiota gritou que não era culpa dele, por que ele deveria fazer o trabalho? "Realmente não ouvi isso também. Ou se eu ouvi, eu esqueci."

"Chuck Norris," Naruto citou, "não cortar a grama do quintal. Ele encara a grama e a desafia a crescer."

Isso foi melhor do que eu pensei que seria, devo lhe dar crédito por isso. O idiota gritou, que ele havia pegado a maldita vassoura enão o burro tinha que limpar. O burro disse que nem ferrando. O idiota gritou e xingou.

Isso é o que se ganha socando a parede, idiota, disse o burro.

"Eu não entendo", eu disse. "Como o Chuck Norris é como eu?"

"Uchiha Sakura," ele disse dramaticamente, "não dispensa o conselho. Ela os encara e desafia eles a saírem."

Eu não pude evitar; eu caí na risada. Uma risada do fundo da barriga, um hilariante riso que me tirou o folego. Todo o estresse que se acumulou ao longo da semana de repente desapareceu. O idiota e o burro olharam pelo corredor para ver a chefe deles se agachando, e apertando a sua barriga.

Naruto parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Pensei que você ia gostar disso", ele praticamente cantou.

Depois de alguns minutos de gargalhadas de doer a barriga, consegui me acalmar. Ainda rindo, eu coloquei um braço em volta dos ombros do meu amigo e deu-lhe um pequeno aperto.

"Você," eu disse a ele, "tem muito tempo livre em suas mãos."

"Mas você me ama."

"E como posso não amar? Agora que tal você me levar para tomar café da manhã antes que eu seja forçada a comer você."

Ele se curvou zoando e me ofereceu o seu braço. Com outra risada, eu enlacei o meu braço no dele e o deixei me arrastar para o salão de jantar. Essa é outra coisa sobre o Naruto; ele não anda pra nenhum lugar, ele corre, então quem quer que seja que está com ele, normalmente parece que está indo contra a vontade.

Na verdade, algumas pessoas devem ir mesmo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke já estava lá, sentando-se, com um prato cheio de biscoitos dourados e algumas frutas em sua mão. Naruto olhou ao redor para achar ramem. Eu me mantive em movimento até que cheguei ao café. Duas colheres de açúcares e um pouco de leite depois, eu felizmente cafeinei o meu corpo a submissão..<p>

"Eu imaginei você com café preto."

Eu pulei, balançando minha meia xícara cheia duas vezes, em seguida, a vi cair no chão de madeira, lascando a borda em dois lugares. Eu olhei para o meu marido malevolamente.

"Você me fez derrubar o meu café," eu disse, "a penalidade para isso é morte, sabia?"

Ele deu um pequeno passo para trás. "E se eu lhe prometer te pegar outro café?"

Meus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais, até que eles eram apenas fendas no meu rosto. "É melhor. Você de todas as pessoas deveria saber que eu sou perigosa sem meu café."

Uma empregada apareceu do nada, pisando entre nós e limpando o café em um flash. A xícara foi embora e ela também, como ela, e talvez o café, nunca tinha estado lá em primeiro lugar.

Sasuke entregou-me um outra xí a peguei e tomei um gole, depois relaxei, porque não era café puro.

"Isso é um pedido de desculpa?"

"Hn."

Tomei outro gole, levantando minha sobrancelha e esperando. Ele soltou um suspiro entre os dentes. Eu acho que ele ainda revirou os olhos um pouco. Homens.

"É o máximo que vai conseguir." Ele disse.

Eu sorri. "É o suficiente. Por hora." Eu peguei um de seus biscoitos e o mergulhei na geleia de morango. Ele rolou os olhos de novo, mas ele sorriu, então estava tudo bem.

Naruto sentou a minha frente fazendo barulho, batendo o seu prato na mesa e fazendo umas uvas saírem rolando. Eu joguei uma para Sasuke, quem, para o meu desapontamento, desviou. Naruto riu. Meu pé estava coçando para se conectar com a sua canela.

"Qual a agenda para hoje?" Sasuke perguntou, jogando um mini biscoito na boca.

"Disputas domésticas." Eu disse, fingindo excitação.

"Oh",ele disse, "divertido."

"E não é?" Eu dei uma mordida no meu biscoito, melecando o meu queixo de geleia. Naruto riu de novo e eu o chutei.

Sasuke me deu um guardanapo. "Desejo de morte?"

"Depende."

"Do quê?"

Eu limpei o meu queixo, me certificando de que removi toda a geleia e que nada tivesse caído no meu quimono. Eu podia ver as empregadas mais tarde, lavando a roupa, segurando as minhas roupas e rindo da chefe delas que nem mesmo comer sem se babar em si mesma.

"De quantos bastardos abusivos eu veja hoje."

Ele olhou de soslaio para mim. "Não só os homens são abusivos, sabia."

Eu olhei pra ele. "Tentando me dizer alguma coisa?"

Naruto apontou para mim. "Ela está fazendo a coisa do Chuck Norris de novo!" , ele gritou. Algumas pessoas se viraram para olhar para ele. Se ele não foi medicado, ele precisava ser. Em que Hinata se metido?

Sasuke piscou. "Chuck Norris? O quê?"

"Eu não tenho ideia."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É o Naruto," ele me disse. "Eu não acho que alguém tem ideia"

"Não seja tão mal bastardo," Naruto disse, "Sakura-chan pode simplesmente se cansar de você e ir embora."

"Não adianta ir embora. Ele vai me achar de novo."

"Isso é uma coisa boa. Caso contrário você ia ficar vagando por aí pelo resto da sua vida."

Eu tomei outro gole do meu café. "E você estaria rindo, não é mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Confortante."

"E não é mesmo?"

Eu ri, empurrando-o com o meu ombro. "Admita," eu disse, "você sentiria minha falta."

"Como se eu fosse sentir falta de um espinho no meu lado", disse ele secamente.

Eu o golpeei. Ele estremeceu, esfregando o ombro com surpresa. Naruto riu de novo, quase engasgando o que me fez rir. Tenten apareceu do nada.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?"

Pulei de novo, dane-se. Eu precisava, de tipo, um radar intermo ou algo que me dissesse quando havia pessoas chegando. Ou um guarda-costas. Na verdade esqueça isso. Ter alguém me seguindo como uma sombra somente iria afetar os meus nervos e eu acabaria matando ou o ferindo.

Naruto conversou com Tenten enquanto eu repunha o meu café. Eu debati sobre pegar mais bacon, mas me chamei de glutona e consegui me afastar. Isso é que é força de vontade. Eu até evitei as rosquinhas (com um pouco de remorso- eu amo as simples), e apenas comi uns morangos e outro biscoito.

"Eu estou dizendo, ela é o Chuck Norris!"

Tenten riu. Cautelosamente, eu olhei para Sasuke para uma explicação. Ele apenas olhou de volta, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Eu deveria dizer alguma coisa?

"O que?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

"Eu acho que ele te apelidou." Ele disse

Meu queixo ricocheteou no chão. "Eu não sou como Chuck Norris," eu disse. Eles apenas me olharam. "Eu não sou", eu insisti. Mesmo Sasuke parecia duvidoso. "Me dê um exemplo", eu o desafiei.

"Você tem o poder supremo", disse Naruto.

"Chuck Norris não tem-"

"Você pega as coisas pra cabeça e vence", Tenten entrou na conversa.

"Você bate bem forte." Sasuke disse, esfregando o seu ombro.

"Você é mais forte do que aparenta." Naruto finalizou.

Todos nós olhamos para ele.

"O quê? Vocês já viram o cara? Ele é tem tipo, setenta."

Tenten bateu a palma da mão na testa. "A idade não faz diferença na força, Naruto." Naruto apenas deu de ombros e amontoou mais comida na boca. Tenten franziu o nariz em desgosto e começou a comer sua comida perfeitamente.

Eu esperei pelo café fazer efeito, em duvida sobre outra xícara. Eu realmente precisava de três xícaras hoje, ou duas bastariam?Então eu decidi que um dia com o Conselho não ia ser agradável, não importa o quanto o café eu tomasse.

Sasuke acenou o pote de café em minha direção. Suspirei e empurrei o minha xícara para ele.

"Eu estou presa naquela sala durante todo o dia de hoje. Eu não posso nem ver como está Amaya."

Ele serviu o café. "Nenhum progresso?"

"Não, a não ser que deterioração diante de seus olhos conte." Ele me passou o açúcar. "Ela está meia cega agora, e está começando a esquecer as coisas." Se ela regredir mais um pouco...

Meu coração começou a doer só de pensar nisso. Aquela boca grande me conquistou.

O joelho de Sasuke roçou a minha perna. Olhei para cima, mais do que um pouco assustada. Ele estava brincando comigo? Sério? Mas ele só queria que eu olhasse para ele. Meu coração, por uma razão que era completamente estranha para mim, afundou.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Ele me disse. "Ela tem a melhor médica-nin do mundo cuidando dela."

Meu coração acelerou depois dessa (o que tinha de errado comigo?!), e eu sorri. Naruto e Tenten discutiam sobre algo, alheios. Eu rocei o meu braço no dele até ele olhar pra mim.

"Obrigada."

Ele deu uma mordida no bacon, "Hn."

* * *

><p>Existe algo mais perda de tempo do que uma reunião com pessoas que você não gosta sobre um assunto diferente do que lhe foi dito, assim, tornando o encontro total e completamente sem sentido e você sabe que eles fizeram isso de propósito só para ferrar com você, porque eles realmente não gostam de você?<p>

Não. Não existe.

A reunião não era sobre abuso domestico. Não era nada remotamente doméstico. Era sobre redecorar a mansão. Ou reparar. Ou algo desse tipo. Eu parei de prestar atenção a cinco horas atrás. Havia um limite de estupidez que eu podia aguentar num dia.

A única coisa boa que aconteceu foi que eu comecei a assistir o espião da Onda preso e conduzido a cela nos grilhões. Eu não achei que rir histericamente seria apropriado, então eu apenas sorri por trás de minhas mãos.

Neji acenou para mim na saída. Eu sorri e pisquei de volta. Ele não mais me assustava tanto. Ele ainda me assustava, no entanto. Um pouco. Cale-se. Contei mentalmente os dias. Apenas um pouco mais de duas semanas até o casamento dele, depois dois meses e meio até o de Naruto.

Hinata iria ser a dama de honra de Tenten. Eu seria a de Hinata. Tenten havia sido a minha, coisa que eu só fui saber uns dias atrás. Eu realmente não havia prestado atenção no dia do meu casamento. Eu só me lembro de Naruto.

Eu finalmente, finalmente, sai da reunião ás cinco da tarde. Eu parei no corredor e me alonguei, aliviada pelo modo como as minhas costas estalaram. Ficar sentada por doze horas ouvindo as pessoas discutirem não era a minha ideia de um bom dia. E não me ajudou ter a estupida coisa do Naruto sobre Chuck Norris na minha cabeça o tempo todo. Eu ri algumas vezes, finalmente dando prova aos conselheiros de que eu era louca.

Eu podia ouvir a voz dele na minha cabeça o dia todo, inventando coisas sobre mim. Era apenas um pouquinho pertunador. Eu pensei sobre a coisa de dispensar e encarar eles , só para ver o que iria acontecer. Conhecendo minha sorte eles sairiam de qualquer maneira.

Sasuke me interceptou no meu caminho a sala de música. Eu estava negligenciando o meu violoncelo e havia decidido corrigir isso. Mas, é obvio, o destino fez a sua parte e me ratou como porcaria novamente.

Eu fico orgulhosa em dizer que eu não trombei com o meu marido e quebrei o seu nariz de novo. Eu estou envergonhada de dizer que eu pulei quase dez metros quando ele pegou o meu braço e começou a me puxar na direção oposta.

"Sasuke?"

"É Amaya," ele disse, me puxando pleo caminho, "algo aconteceu, precisam de você agora."

Eu corri o resto do caminho, puxando ele atrás de mim.

* * *

><p><em>Ela vai ficar bem. Ela tem a melhor médica do mundo cuidando dela.<em>

Eu encarei as minhas mãos, flexionando os meus dedos como se eu não pudesse senti-los. Minhas mão faziam várias coisas. Elas curavam pessoas tão facilmente como poderiam machucar. Elas socavam o Naruto quando ele estava sendo Naruto. Elas moviam o arco através das cordas do meu violoncelo e faziam músicas. Elas poderiam segurar um recém nascido.

_Você pega as coisas pra cabeça e vence_.

Elas cutucam o peito do meu marido e abrem potas. Elas afiam armar, prontas para matar. Elas preparam um corpo, prontas pra curar. Elas dão doces a crianças doentes. Elas aproveitam a sensação das flores no jardim quando eu preciso fugir de tudo. Elas jogam coisas através do comodo quando estou brava.

_Você consegue. Tenho fé em você._

Mas elas não podiam transmitir mensagens para mim. Elas não podiam ver ou cheirar ou ouvir. Elas não podiam rir. Elas não podiam sorrir. Elas não podiam sentir dor ou tristeza. Elas não sabiam tristeza. Elas não sabiam o fracasso.

Elas não conseguiram salvar uma menina de nove anos.

Me atingiu mais forte do que eu pensei que iria. Nem mesmo um minuto após Sasuke me achar, Amaya entrou em coma e não retornou. Ela morreu pacificamente, apesar de ser em conforto, isso me doeu.

O que eu fiz de errado? Que passo que eu esqueci? Que passo que eu não deveria ter tomado? Nós nunca descobrimos o que estava errado com ela e ela morreu. Ela morreu quando eu deveria estar olhando por ela. Era para eu ter estado no quarto com ela. Eu deveria ter estado lá.

_Deveria, iria, poderia, Sis. Não significa que você fez._

_Cala a boca nii-chan._

Ela entrou em coma sozinha, com ninguém no quarto com ela. As enfermeiras já haviam feitos as suas rondas. Elas pensaram que ela estava dormindo quando retornaram. O coração dela parou um minuto depois. Ela estava morta no momento em que cheguei até ela.

Eu estava no canto do nosso banheiro, sentada no chão, encarando as minhas mãos. As mão que deveriam supostamente salvar a garotinha. Sasuke não disse nada enquanto voltávamos. O que havia pra dizer. Ela havia morrido, e eu não estava lá.

Eu enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. O julgamento do Dachi era no final da semana. Ele já estava nas celas, sendo entrevistado. Eu tive que empurrar isso para o fundo da minha mente, determinada a não me preocupar com isso, mas agora isso estava ali junto com a morte de Amaya.

A porta se abriu.

Passos chegaram perto de mim e alguém se ajoelhou na minha frente.

Os braços de Sasuke estavam ao meu redor e de repente era demais, A morte de Amaya, Dachi de volta, até o assassinato da minha família, todas as vezes que eu deveria ter chorado e não chorei, todas as emoções que eu segurei estavam se agitando dentro de mim e eu sabia, apenas sabia que eu ia chorar.

Enterrei meu rosto no peito de Sasuke, tentando segurar. Eu não ia perder o controle agora, não quando eu trabalhei duro para ficar forte. Não quando eu tentei todos os dias encarar o mundo com um sorriso, não importando o quanto eu queria gritas. Não quando o Sasuke poderia me ver fraca. Não quando os braços deles estavam a minha volta, me segurando forte e meu rosto em seu peito.

"Deixe ir." Ele sussurrou. "Apenas deixe tudo ir."

E eu fiz, derramando meses de dor e sofrimento no peito do meu marido enquanto ele me segurava em seus braços naquele piso de ladrilho frio. Chorei por Amaya, morrendo sozinha quando sua vida estava apenas começando. Chorei por Sasuke, pela família tirada dele nas mãos de sua própria carne e sangue. Chorei por Natsu, pela mamãe, pelo papai, por todas as pessoas que sofreram nas mãos de outro. Chorei por todas as coisas no mundo que eu não podia consertar.

Só quando eu estava quase no fim, meus soluços se transformando em lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e a camisa de Sasuke já encharcada, eu chorei algumas lágrimas por mim.

* * *

><p><strong>*No original Ass = bunda, grass = grama. em inglês a piada até que faz sentido, já em português...<strong>

_Devo dizer que adorei a interação da Sakura e do Sasuke no café da manhã, e a parte do banheiro então? Linda!_

_Nem conto pra vocês o que acontece no próximo capitulo! Só digo que vai ser muito bom! Muahahaha_

_Ah esse não foi revisado, qualquer erro me avisem._

_Beijos, e até (:_


	10. Minha BFF Ino?

_Querida Bruna, esse capitulo é para você, que não me deu paz enquanto eu não o postasse. Sinta-se á vontade para me infernizar quando quiser. Adoro os nossos papos._

_Ah, gente o que foi esse capitulo do mangá?! Minha mente que adora criar teorias com muito drama já imaginou várias coisas para acontecer em seguida. Espero que o Kishimoto faça algumas delas acontecerem._

* * *

><p>Minha BFF Ino?<p>

Eu acordei gritando. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, nem mesmo a primeira vez que acontecia em Som, mas era a primeira vez que eu não sabia o porquê. Normalmente meus pesadelos eram vividos, me aterrorizando mesmo após ter acordado

Desta vez, porém, o que quer que havia me assustado simplesmente desapareceu quando eu abri meus olhos.

Eu disse a mim mesma que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que, quando eu abri meus olhos, Sasuke foi a primeira coisa que eu vi. Ele estava elevando-se acima de mim,com todo aquele lance escuro e melancólico, como em um filme de terror barato. Mas ao invés de me assustar, sua presença me confortou. Assim que meu cérebro registrou que ele estava lá, eu de repente fiquei calma, como se não havia mais nenhuma razão para ficar assustada.

E não havia mesmo.

"Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou.

"Acho que sim." eu disse com a voz rouca, a garganta estava doendo por conta do grito. "O que aconteceu?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você gritou e me acordou."

Eu estremeci. "Sinto muito." Fiz um gesto vago para o meu próprio rosto. "Eu fiz isso também?"

Ele cautelosamente passou a mão ao longo de seu queixo. Um grande inchaço tinha se formado, irritado e vermelho, parecia ser do mesmo tamanho que o meu punho. Se eu tinha batido nele, ele tinha sorte de estar consciente. Sasuke era mais forte do que parecia.

"Sim." Ele me disse. "Você me acertou em cheio."

Sentei-me, já correndo os dedos ao longo da ferida, minha mente trabalhando para determinar a melhor maneira de curá-lo. Contusão simples, leve irritação da pele e músculo. Muito pouco chakra necessário.

"Você precisa se barbear." Eu comentei.

Eu sorri, passando minhas mãos ao longo de seu rosto para procurar mais danos. Se eu bati nele uma vez, havia uma boa chance de eu ter batido de novo. Parecendo entender o que eu estava fazendo, Sasuke virou a cabeça para revelar um galo em sua têmpora.

"Sinto muito."

"Hn."

E eu sentia mesmo. Eu sabia o quão forte eu batia- um soco com força amplificada por chakra significava uma pancada bem forte- sem mencionar que eu tive treinamento ninja. Mesmo dormindo, eu sabia onde atingir para incapacitar alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse o meu marido dormindo.

Eu olhei pra ele. Eu já o bati várias vezes, o acordei com os meus gritos, quase beijei ele, quebrei seu nariz duas vezes, e quebrei ossos de outras pessoas em sua frente. E mesmo assim ele dividia a cama comigo.

"Como você dorme de noite?" Eu perguntei alto.

"Com muita cautela", respondeu ele, ficando de pé e se alongando. Olhei para o elogio- era hora de levantar já? "Apesar de você não ser tão terrível quanto pensa."

Bati o meu quadril contra o dele enquanto eu dava a volta na cama. "Você não torna exatamente difícil dormir a noite, sabia." Ele me deu um olhar engraçado. "Bem, você age todo grande e malvado e tenho certeza que você assusta alguns empregados, mas eu sei que você sabe. Você não passa de um coração mole."

Suas sobrancelhas escuras se arquearam."Oh, mesmo?"

Uh-oh.

Num espaço de segundos, ele voou através do comodo, me derrubando e caindo na cama junto comigo. Apesar da cama ser macia, a queda me deixou sem ar por um momento.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto acima de mim.

"Você se importa de rever a sua observação?"

"Não mesmo."

Ele mudou de posição, distribuindo o peso de forma mais uniforme quando ele se inclinou para baixo. Ele tinha que ser pesado- o cara não era nada além de músculos, mas seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu e eu estava distraída demais para se importar. (Embora eu não pude deixar de notar que o meu corpo era de um ajuste perfeito contra o seu. Porque eu notei, eu não poderia dizer.)

"Então," ele disse, sua respiração fazendo cocegas em meus lábios," você não me acha intimidante?"

Meu coração começou a bater. "Nem um pouco."

"E você realmente pensa", disse ele, chegando tão perto que nossos narizes estavam se tocando, "que eu sou um coração mole?"

"... Sim." Minha voz soava fraca, mesmo para os meus próprios ouvidos.

Esperei por ele para fazer alguma coisa. Para sorrir e dizer alguma observação que me faria pular de raiva. Ou levantar-se e começar a se preparar para o dia. Talvez apenas rolar para fora de mim e voltar a dormir, deixando-me a querer saber o que diabos estava acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça (e dentro da minha já que estamos no assunto). Eu esperei por algo, qualquer coisa.

Mas ele não se moveu.

Ficamos assim, nenhum de nós se movendo, no que pareceu ser para sempre. Eu não ousava piscar, os olhos ainda fixos nos dele. Eu vi meu próprio reflexo em suas órbitas negras, meus cabelos espalhados nos atrás de mim, alguns fios selvagens no meu rosto. Meus braços estavam presos entre meu peito e o seu, os dedos se fechando em punhos. Como é que eu parecia para ele, eu me perguntava. Ou melhor ainda, o que eu era pra ele?

Eu quase o beijei uma vez. Ele me confortou quando os meus pesadelos me assustavam ao ponto de me acordar, me segurou na unica vez em que chorei. O que mais ele fez por mim? E porque eu sentei que isso era ... certo? Que o quer que seja que ele estava fazendo para mim, comigo, era para acontecer?

Eu não sabia. Mas acredite, eu iria descobrir.

Ele não estava muito certo de si mesmo. Pelo menos, eu acho que ele estava curioso. Curioso o suficiente assim que a coisa de beijar passou pela minha cabeça e já ele estava inclinando para a frente e tocando os seus lábios nos meus.

Eu não sabia o que esperar. Fogos de artificio e um coral celestial? Desapontamento?Talvez até mesmo nada, como se nada tivesse sido sequer acontecido em primeiro lugar. (O que, eu estou triste de dizer, tinha acontecido antes.) Uma pequena faísca de interesse? Claro. Alguma luxúria? Não importa se eu disser que sim. Quero dizer, era Sasuke, que me confundiu desde o inicio. Eu estava esperando um monte de coisas, me preparei para o que estava por vir.

Mas, entretanto, não me preparei para Naruto para vir se intrometendo pela porta.

"Ei você viu- oh Deus meus olhos!"

Colocando s sentimentos de apegação e amor de irmão de lado, eu estava certa de que iria mata-lo. Se eu não matasse, Sasuke definitivamente iria. Na verdade, se Naruto não tivesse dado vários passos para trás, eu estava certa de que Sasuke teria cortado a sua garganta sem nem precisar pensar dua.s vezes

"Okay, eu não precisava ter visto isso. De jeito nenhum." Ele piscou, viu o desejo em nossos olhos e se encolheu. "Desculpe, eu apenas-"

"O quê," Sasuke rosnou,"Você quer?

Naruto engoliu seco. "Hm... Uma garota está aqui para ver a Sakura. Cabelo loiro, com uma voz bem alta. Ela disse que seu nome é Ino."

"Ino?!" Eu pulei em pé. "Ino está aqui?"

Aparentemente ninguém avisou Naruto que eu poderia mudar de intenção assassina a pular de alegria em 0.3 segundos.

"Sim," ele disse lentamente, ainda se perguntando se eu iria matar ele. "Isso é bom?"

Eu já estava atrás do biombo, arrancando o meu pijama. Eu coloquei o meu quimono em tempo recorde e estava porta á fora antes mesmo do Sasuke se levantar. Eu passei pela Hinata no caminho, que parecia saber onde eu estava indo porque ela simplesmente saiu do caminho e me ofereceu um sorriso.

Dez segundos depois, eu estava pulando em Ino, e então nós duas estávamos rindo, gritando e pulando para cima e para baixo e se abraçando. Os empregados nos deram alguns olhares estranhos, mas nós não nos importamos, nós continuamos nos abraçando.

É o que melhores amigas fazem.

* * *

><p>"Ok, então eu estava na cama, dormindo, quando de repente meu telefone toca, me acordando e me fazendo cair no chão, certo? E eu penso, quem liga às duas da manhã? Pelo jeito, você e Tsunade tem insônia. "<p>

"Mesmo? Tsunade sempre foi de dormir muito." Um enorme eufemismo aí. Ela pode ser uma grande líder, mas você NÃO acorda a nossa Hokage antes do meio dia. Você vai conseguir ser morto ou desmembrado ou ambos. Eu sou a unica que conseguiu escapar ilesa, e mesmo assim era somente em emergências.

Ino deu de ombros. "Talvez ela estava trabalhando."

Nós duas demos uma boa risada.

"Ok, ela ligou pra você, e depois?"

"Eu acabei aqui. Sério, ela nem me deixou dar um olá. Ela apenas começou a me dizer o que eu ia fazer e como ia fazer. Daí ela me disse que eu partia em uma hora e aqui estou."

E de fato lá estava ela. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ve-la. Ino, a minha melhor amiga desde que eu podia lembrar, estava lá, comigo. Eu não sabia o porque e nem como, mas em cavalo dado não se olha os dentes, então eu decidi não me preocupar e apenas aproveitar o fato de que eu tinha a minha melhor amiga de volta.

Eu enrolei o meu braço no dela e a levei pelo corredor, silenciosamente rezando para estar indo pelo caminho correto. Atras de nós, o mordomo começou a ofegar conforme a mala da Ino ficou mais e mais pesada. Eu dei a ele um sorriso de desculpas. Ino nunca foi de viajar com pouca coisa.

"Então, quem é este misterioso seu marido, hm? O infame Sasuke."

"Infame?"

Nós duas pulamos. Sasuke sorriu amplamente, obviamente se divertindo com as mulheres de Konoha que pulam toda vez que alguém fala. Eu olhei pra ele, pronta para ataca-lo.

"Você sabe," eu disse enquanto ele esquivava do meu soco, " é curiosamente comum alertar as pessoas da sua presença para que elas não percam dez anos de suas vidas por contado susto."

"Eu não sou exatamente comum."

"Eu percebi." Ino disse. "Então você é o Sasuke, o que que sempre assusta a Sakura."

"E você é quem a ensinou a dizer o que pensa." Ele apertou a mão dela. "Não tenho certeza de como me sinto sobre isso."

Ino piscou pra ele. "Oh, você vai acabar descobrindo. Agora me diz, Naruto é tão irritante quanto a Sakura me diz que é?"

"Mais até, posso lhe garantir."

"Hey!" Naruto apareceu de um corredor lateral. Hinata se arrastou para frente, estranhamente não tão tímida dessa vez. Ela mediu Ino com os olhos.

"Eu acho que conheço você," Ela disse. "Nós não eramos vizinhas?"

Ino pensou por um segundo. O rosto dela se iluminou e ela abraçou a Hinata bem forte.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Eu sabia que esse nome me ra familiar." Ela colocou Hinata de volta ao chão. "Eu apenas não conseguia imaginar o seu rosto. Eaí? Como você está?"

Sasuke olhou pra mim.

"Eu não acredito que ela é sua amiga."

"É? Porque não?"

"Ela é tão..." Ele a estudou, como se olhasse pra ela o suficiente isso o ajudaria a descreve-la em palavras. "Barulhenta. Ela é barulhenta."

"Eu não sou!" Ino gritou. Ao lado dela, Naruto fez uma careta.

Eu sorri para o meu marido. "Você vai se acostumar com ela."

Ele olhou pra mim, incrédulo.

"Ei, vamos. Se você consegua aturar o Naruto, Ino não vai ser problema."

* * *

><p>Tenten absolutamente amou a Ino. Eu estava nervosa de apresentar elas, com medo de que Ino iria irritar a Tenten e portanto Tenten iria esfaquear-la, mas elas realmente se deram bem, trocando histórias sobre mim, para meu desgosto.<p>

"... a próxima coisa que eu sei, é que o cara passa mancando por nós, lançando olhares de morte para mim."

"Isso foi culpa sua e você sabe."

"Como eu deveria saber que o cara era um pervertido? E de qualquer maneira, você não precisava acerta-lo tão forte."

"Você tem sorte que eu não acertei você."

"Oh Deus. Ela ainda faz isso?"

"O quê? O olhas de Chuck Norris? O tempo todo."

Ino caiu na risada. "Isso é impagável. Oh Deus, eu tenho que contar pro Kiba essa. Chuck Norris, heh."

Foi legal saber que as minhas amigas estavam se dando bem. Eu apenas desejava que elas achassem outro assunto para conversar. Quer dizer, qual é. As três iam se casar em breve. Porque elas não podiam falar sobre isso?

"Porque você é muito mais interessante." Ino disse quando eu mencionei isso. "Todos em Konoha estão doentes de tanto ouvir sobre o meu casamento. Até o Shika está mais indisposto que o normal."

Tenten gemeu. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Neji fazer a abordagem não conte comigo quando se trata estas coisas." Ela tomou um gole de água. "Por coisas, é claro, eu quero dizer qualquer coisa remotamente relacionada com o casamento."

"Você não pode apenas ameaçá-lo? Você tem todas essas armas."

"Eu não posso. O amo demais,"

"O, por favor." Ino atirou o braço sobre o ombro de Tenten. "Eu amo Shikamaru, mas o ameaço diariamente."

"Se Neji-nii-san não fizer nada," Hinata disse," lembre a ele que sou a prima dele e também a sua dama de honra. Vou chantageá-lo se for preciso."

Ino olhou pra ela. "Por que eu acredito que você é má?" Hinata apenas sorriu. De repente ela se jogou em mim. Mais do que um pouco surpresa, eu pulei para trás, tentando evita-la. Será que ela enlouqueceu? Qual foi dessas pessoas?

"Eu não acredito que esqueci! Naruto me disse sobre você e Sasuke. É verdade? Vocês dois realmente se beijaram? Sério?"

O choque que radiava de Tenten era quase palpável. Ino gritou e bateu palmas. "Eu sabia! Quero dizer, em suas cartas você tentava soar como se não gostasse dele mas eu sabia. Eu sabia que você gosta dele. Oh, Deus." seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você está apaixonada por ele?"

"O que?"

Os olhos de Tenten ficaram tão grandes como os pratos em que estávamos comendo. "Ai meu Deus."

Eu não sei quem, provavelmente a mesma pessoa que riu quando o meu zíper ficou preso dias atras, estava rindo á beça agora.

"Todos os sinais estão lá! Ele é protetor, misterioso, doce-"

"Doce?" Eu ri. "Ino, eu sei que você não conhece o Sasuke bem, mas ele não é doce. Nem mesmo de longe."

"Eu não sei," Tenten disse, ainda atordoada. "Ele é horrivelmente bom pra você. Todas aquelas coisas que você diz pra ele, aquelas observações sarcásticas? Ele não aguentaria isso de ninguém."

Hinata apontou pra ela. "Verdade. Sem falar que ele nem mesmo questionou quando você disse que o Dachi te atacou. Ele apenas o socou." Ela se virou pra mim. "Como foi o julgamento afinal? Não pudemos entrar."

Eu senti raiva queimando em meu estomago. O julgamento havia sido curto. A minha palavra não havia sido o suficiente, e todas as outras mulheres que disseram que iam testemunhar contra ele nunca apareceram. Na verdade, todas elas deixaram Som, e nunca mais foram vistas. Sasuke e eu acreditamos que elas foram ameaçadas ou subornadas.

"Ele saiu ileso exceto pelo o que eu e Sasuke fizemos com ele. Ele vai ficar numa cadeira de rodas até que suas pernas se curem, mas é só isso."

Ino franziu o cenho. "Me diga que Sasuke o acertou com força."

"Com força o suficiente para deixa-lo inconsciente."

Ela levantou sua taça. "Bem um brinde é necessário então." Nós trocamos olhares mas a imitamos." Aos homens em nossas vidas, podem serem doces, engraçados, irritantes, amorosos, ou nos confundir . Mesmo assim, nós não podemos viver sem eles."

"Tin-tin!"Tenten gritou. Todas nós rimos, apreciando a sensação de felicidade que nos cercava naquele dia.

* * *

><p>Ino partiu no dia seguinte, depois de uma despedida chorosa e entregando-me uma fita de vídeo e me fazendo prometer vê-la mais tarde.<p>

Compreensivelmente cautelosa, eu concordei, guardando-a no meu quarto até novo aviso. Se ela me faria rir, chorar, ou encolher eu não sabia (o meu voto foi no último), mas eu manter a minha promessa.

Sasuke veio um pouco depois das dez e eu o ataquei.

"Uou." Ele cambaleou um pouco sob o meu peso repentino, mas eu me agarrei a ele e não cai. "O que foi isso?"

"Obrigada", eu disse. "Por trazer Ino aqui. Você não sabe o quanto isso significou para mim."

Ino me disse que Sasuke tinha ligado para Tsunade pessoalmente, explicando sobre Dachi e Amaya e que eu precisava de uma amiga. Uma amiga chamado Ino. Ele pagou o carro para buscá-la e os guardas para sua viagem. Porque eu tinha saudades dela (eu disse a ele uma vez que eu sentia falta dela), ele a trouxe de Konoha. Ele fez isso por mim. Seja qual for o motivo, que ele disse a si mesmo, ele trouxe a minha melhor amiga por todo o caminho de um país diferente porque ... porque eu precisava dela.

"De nada." Ele sussurrou, olhando em meus olhos.

Ambas as vezes tinha sido Sasuke que me beijou (ou quase beijou). Desta vez, porém, que fui eu quem se inclinou para frente e tocou nossos lábios. E desta vez, o relógio não disparou, Naruto não entrou, e ouvi o coro celestial e senti o que diabos eu deveria sentir. Eu realmente senti.

Sasuke pareceu gostar também.

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente! Uhuuuul! <em>

_No próximo capitulo alguém irá aparecer... Alguém se habilita a tentar adivinhar?_

_Ah e nos próximos dias eu postarei uma fic de minha autoria... Ai que nervoso!_

_Beijos, e até o próximo capto! (:_


	11. Entrando em pânico, por favor aguarde

_O que foi esse mangá de hoje? Estou atordoada até agora._

* * *

><p>Entrando em pânico, por favor aguarde<p>

Eu não conseguia me mover. Meus membros pareciam pesar chumbo- eu não conseguia senti-los. Minha cabeça doía e eu sabia que havia sido golpeada. Eu tentei me lembrar o que aconteceu. O planejamento do casamento e a prova do vestido da Tenten- me lembrei disso.

Não há muito oque se lembrar, ela havia sido enfiada naquele maldito vestido umas nove vezes porque a costureira estava tão decidida a ser perfeita que beirava o ridículo, mas era um começo.

Eu não fui com a Tenten até a ala Hyuuga e a deixei com a Hinata? Eu acho que sim. Eu ainda estava confusa e fiz a minha cabeça doer devido ao esforço para pensar. Flores, eu pensei vagamente. Hinata estava encarregada das flores e da despedida de solteira. Mas poque eu estava esparramada no chão? Nós fomos a festa e ficamos todas bêbadas e desmaiamos? Ou era apenas eu?

Eu dei uma olhada em volta. Eu não via ninguém. Eu não sentia nenhum chakra também, ao menos nenhum que estivesse por perto. Onde quer que eu estava, eu estava bem afastada de todo mundo.

Minha boca estava seca e por um momento eu me perguntei se eu queria vomitar. Com o estudo do corpo humano combinado com o conhecimento do meu próprio corpo, eu sabia que não ia vomitar. Mesmo isso sendo bom, me confundiu. Porque a minha boa estava seca? Eu tentei mover a minha mandíbula e a realidade se registrou em meu cérebro.

Eu estava amarrada e amordaçada.

Droga.

O que diabos aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui, onde quer que aqui seja? E quem me pegou? Eu não estava brincando quando disse que era uma boa ninja. Talvez não a melhor que todos já viram, mas boa o suficiente para me defender. Quem me arrastou para cá era mais forte do que eu, oque elimina metade do Som.

Assumindo que isso era uma captura politica, os motivos variam de ser casada com o Kage ou algo a ver com o Dachi, eu poderia ser torturada para obterem informação ou mantida como refém. Alguém estava destinado a perder a cabeça. Ser mantida como refém era desagradável, mas somente o meu ego sairia machucado.

Assumindo que era um sequestro politico. Se fosse outra coisa...

Eu tentei não pensar nisso. Eu tinha que focar em escapar. Primeira coisa, me soltar das cordas. As cordas que me prendiam não eram nada alem disso-cordas. Eu poderia me soltar delas sem nem mesmo usar a minha força reforçada por chakra.

Fiquei em pé com cuidado com minhas pernas trêmulas, um pouco ofendida. Quem quer que tivesse me levado havia passado por um monte de problemas para me pegar, mas me amarrar com apenas corda? Mesmo um genin poderia ter quebrado através desses nós. Obviamente, essa pessoa não tinha feito a lição de casa. Ou talvez fosse apenas estúpido.

Então eu decidi que enquanto eu estivesse segura, eu não ligava.

Batendo o pé para despertá-lo, tomei nota do que me rodeava. Paredes de concreto, piso e teto. Cheirava a mofo. Algo vazava em algum lugar, o gotejamento ecoava e me assustava um pouco. Uma grande viga de madeira estava no meio da sala, grossa como meu antebraço. Viga de apoio?

Então, eu estava em um porão? Talvez adega ou bunker subterrâneo, algo nesse sentido. Eu não vi uma porta, ou seja, quem me levou para lá o fizera por jutsu de teletransporte. Eu poderia ter feito um para mim e sair de lá, mas eu não sabia onde eu estava. Se eu aparecesse aleatoriamente do lado de fora, eu poderia andar direto em uma armadilha. Além disso, eu não tinha ideia de quão longe eu estava da mansão. Eu tinha que conservar a maior quantidade de chakra possível,para o caso de eu precisar lutar.

Havia uma pequena janela à minha esquerda, no alto da parede e coberta por barras. Segurei duas delas e icei-me para cima. Tudo o que eu podia ver era grama, e muita. A grama ao redor da mansão era cortada em uma base regular e, a julgar pela altura do que eu podia ver, eu não estava em qualquer lugar perto de casa. Pelo que eu sabia, eu não estava nem mesmo em Som mais.

Após uma breve verificação de inventário, eu percebi que eu não tinha armas é mesmo meus coldres foram removidos. Significa que quem os tinha removido ou era ninja ou um civil muito inteligente. Por ser melhor prevenir do que remediar, resolvi assumir que era ninja.

Não havia muito no porão/adega/bunker. Nada mesmo. O barulho de pingos era causado por um vazamento no teto e uma poça no chão. Eu achei uma pequena porta que eu tive que me rastejar para entrar, mas me levava a um banheiro e a um suprimento de comida e água. Percebi que isso significava que eu iria ser mantida aqui por um tempo.

Sasuke já estaria preocupado?

Melhor ainda ele ao menos sabia que eu estava desaparecida? Ou ele pensa que eu me perdi de novo e decidiu não se preocupar? Eu espero que não. Nós estávamos fazendo o que quer que estávamos fazendo (basicamente dando uns amassos) há quase uma semana. Nessa semana, Sasuke mostrou o seu lado possessivo.

O que teria sido fofo se eu não estivesse estressada sobre o casamento da Tenten, Nós tínhamos três dias para terminar tudo, dois dias para a festa de despedida de solteira e para nos recuperarmos, um dia para as provas finais do vestidos, e então era a hora do show. Eu esperava que o que quer que seja que estivesse acontecendo não estragasse as coisas.

Em seguida, uma nova preocupação explodiu na minha cabeça. Que dia que era? Eu estava sumida a tempo suficiente para as pessoas começarem a se preocuparem?

"De todas as vezes para mim não estar usando um relógio," Eu resmunguei. Eu tinha um relógio, uma agradável à prova d'água com um pequeno quadrado no lugar das três que lhe dizia que dia era. Por alguma razão desconhecida, eu não o coloquei quando eu saía do meu quarto. Vai entender.

Panico nunca foi uma opção para mim- eu não o faço. Eu mantenho a calma e uso a cabeça. Assim que eu descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, eu saberia o que fazer.

Me sentei para pensar num plano, então pulei em pé soltando um grito. O maldito chão estava gelado!

Na verdade, tudo era frio; as paredes, a janela, até mesmo o banheiro parecia mais frio do que deveria ser. O inverno estava se aproximando, então era bastante frio nas manhãs.

Isso significa que era de manhã?

Outra verificação na janela para olhar para o sol me disse que era. Sasuke deve ter notado minha ausência. Alguém deve ter. Naruto sentiria a minha falta no café da manhã..

Meu estomago roncou. Eu coloquei a minha mão nele, pensando. A ultima coisa que me lembro foi deixar a Tenten e seguir de volta para o meu quarto ... pra que? Eu esqueci alguma coisa lá ou apenas esperava que Sasuke estivesse lá? Meu voto era no ultimo. Eu estava com fome, mas não com tanta fome assim, era mais como se fosse a hora de comer.

Então era a manhã depois da minha ultima lembrança. Eu estava sumida por pelo menos dez horas. Ótimo. Apenas ótimo. Bem quando eu pensei que as coisas iam ficar bem afinal, que eu poderia viver com o jeito que as coisas estavam acontecendo, isso acontece. Ser sequestrada quando as coisas estavam ficando boas.

Vai entender.

* * *

><p>Duas barras de granola e meia garrafa de água depois, eu decidi fazer uma bomba. Não era o melhor plano (eu poderei me explodir), mas era um plano. Se eu fizesse pequena o suficiente, eu poderia ir até o pequeno banheiro e explodir sem ser morta. Se eu fizesse poderosa o suficiente, eu poderia explodir a janela.<p>

Eu já havia tentado arrancar as barras para fora e quebrar a janela, mas não deu certo. As barras, mais teimosas que eu, dobraram minimamente mesmo após meia hora sendo puxadas. O que quer que seja o material que elas eram feitas, era forte.

A janela em si era apenas uma janela, mas era pequena. Se eu fosse pequena como eu gostava de pensar que era, eu poderia ser capaz de me espremer por ela e fugir. Eu poderia ter despedaçar meu kimono, a fim de se ajustar, mas eu percebi que vagar por aí de sutiã e calcinha era um pequeno preço a pagar pela liberdade.

Se as barras não estivessem lá, teria sido tão fácil, mas era assim, as barras estavam lá e ela tinham que sair.

Eu também não podia simplesmente socar meu caminho pra fora. Onde quer que fosse, eu estava no subsolo, o que significa que, mesmo se eu pudesse fazer um buraco na parede, eu estaria enfrentando terra e então teria que cavar minha saída. Eu não tenho nada para cavar e cavar com as mãos pode levar dias. Então teria que ser uma bomba.

"Ok Deidara, eu nunca gostei de você, mas eu aprendi com suas bombas, então acho que lhe devo agradecimentos." Refleti por um segundo. "Ou não."

Juntei o que pude e coloquei no chão a minha frente. Então eu olhei para tudo. Era possível fazer uma bomba com este material? Sim. Eu poderia fazê-la sem ser morta? Ainda a ser determinado.

O despertador antiquado quebrado com os sinos serviria como a própria bomba. Assim como nos filmes, né? Tudo o que eu precisava era de duas bananas de dinamite e um pouco de fita adesiva. Na verdade, eu teria gostado de ter alguma dinamite- eu teria saído de lá muito mais rápido.

Mas eu não tinha, eu teria que me virar com o que tinha. Eu teria sorte se a bomba virasse realmente uma bomba ao invés de uma pilha de lixo que juntei.

"Tsunade me disse para fazer aquela aula de como-fazer-bombas. Eu ouvi? Nãaao. Eu tinha que ir naquela missão para Areia. Apenas tinha que ir."

Falar comigo mesma pode ser loucura, mas acaba com tédio. Se nada mais, você vai descobrir o que erros que você fez na vida vieram de volta para mordê-lo na bunda.

* * *

><p>"Bom isso não está funcionando."<p>

Um eufemismo para dizer o mínimo. Eu tinha picado meus dedos tantas vezes que o relógio estava encharcada de sangue. E já que eu não tinha nada para limpá-lo, agora ele era ineficaz.

Olhei para o teto. "Eu odeio você." Eu disse para quem quer que estivesse ouvindo. Talvez não fosse apenas uma pessoa- talvez fosse um grupo de pessoas que olhavam por mim e riam da minha dor, em vez de me ajudar. Quando eu morrer, supondo que eu iria para onde quer que estejam, eu estava soca-los.

A ideia da bomba estava fora de cogitação. E agora?

Como se vê, muito ainda ia acontecer.

Um chakra estava perto e eu me levantei. Lutar ou fugir? Eu não poderia fazer nenhum dos dois ou eu já estaria longe daqui, então eu tomei a outra opção: esconder. Eu me joguei atras da viga de suporte bem a tempo do jutsu de teletransporte ser completo. Quem quer que seja que havia me sequestrado agora estava no mesmo comodo que eu.

Eu estava aterrorizada.

Calma, eu pensei. Eu tenho que ficar calma para sair daqui.

Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer. A vida, eu tinha descoberto, gostava de pegar os meus planos e manda-los para o inferno. Então, meu plano era não ter um plano. Apenas lutar quem quer que fosse e cair fora de lá- depois de obter informações de localização.

Por mais que eu odeie admitir, esse não era o meu primeiro sequestro, então eu sabia o que fazer. Na primeira vez que fui pega, eu apenas bati horrores nos caras e fui pra casa. Tsunade me deu um tapa por assusta-la. Então eu não tinha nenhuma informação do porque fui pega, quem era o cara, e como ele sabia onde eu ia estar.

Informação é crucial.

Então quem é que estivesse ali (se era o cara mal- eu não queria atingir alguém que veio me resgatar), estava prestes a ganhar muita dor. Uma vez que estivesse rendido, eu começaria a fazer perguntas, colocando em prática a politica de Natsu 'acerte primeiro, pergunte depois'

A primeira coisa que eu ia descobrir era quem me pegou. Minha imaginação estava correndo louca com as possibilidades e eu imaginei que se eu visse quem realmente era, eu não ia surtar. Quero dizer, ao menos eu ia saber quem era.

Regra numero um numa luta: saiba conta quem está lutando. E agora não era a melhor hora para quebrar as regras.

"Eu sei que você está aí." Uma voz obscura disse. "Esse bunker não oferece muitos lugares pra se esconder."

Calafrios percorreram a minha espinha. Quem quer que fosse era homem. Mais velho que eu, trinta talvez? E eu estava com muito medo dela. Sem brincadeira. A sua voz somente já foi o suficiente para me fazer querer correr na direção oposta. Eu deveria ter corrido.

Porque eu olhei ao redor da viga para ver quem era que me tinha, que me assustou tanto que eu estava prestes a entrar em pânico, que conseguiu me pegar sem eu nem mesmo ter percebido.

E entrei em panico.

* * *

><p>*Sasuke*<p>

Sakura ainda não havia voltado. Eu não sabia onde ela foi ou o que estava mantendo ela, mas eu estava começando a ficar irritado. Quem desaparece por 13 horas sem dizer uma palavra? Minha esposa, aparentemente.

Ela ia ouvir quando voltasse.

Eu nunca pensei que alguém conseguiria explodir todo o meu controle emocional. Ela é pior que o Naruto.

"Ainda não voltou?" Neji perguntou. Eu não respondi, mas ele entendeu a mensagem. "Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que onde quer que ela esteja, ela está bem."

"Eu não estou preocupado."

Ele só olhou para mim com aquele seu olhar sabe-tudo.

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que, se fosse Tenten, eu estaria fora da minha mente agora."

Foi a minha vez de olhar pra ele. Era assim que era nosso relacionamento. Um de nós diz algo que vai confundir, irritar, ou fazer sentido para o outro. Apesar disso, nós confiamos um no outro com nossas vidas.

Mais importante, eu confiava nele para achar a Sakura.

Com Naruto, olhando pelos outros era uma benção. Se alguém estava em apuros, ele iria ajudar, sem fazer perguntas. Me surpreendi quando Neji ofereceu sua assistência para achar Sakura. Claro, ele murmurou algo sobre dever a ela por conta da Tenten, e aquilo foi o fim de qualquer duvida.

Então, quando ela começou a agir por conta de seu casamento, eu dei a Tenten a liberdade de fazer o que diabos ela queria com a mansão. Desde que ela ficasse limpa e nada foi danificado permanentemente, eu não me importava. Ela ficou muito contente e, de acordo com Sakura, decidiu que não me odiava afinal

"Hn."

Neji rolou os olhos. "Tudo bem estar um pouco preocupado. Eu mesmo estou um pouco nervoso."

Pisquei, tentando registrar a declaração em minha mente. Neji não fica preocupado com as pessoas que mal conhece. Ele simplesmente não fica. E enquanto Sakura foi a responsável por ele estar mais feliz do que jamais havia sido, ele realmente não sabe muito sobre ela.

"Eu devo muito a ela." Ele me disse. "E você também. Todos por aqui parecem ter se apegado a ela de algum jeito. Ela sempre está em algum lugar fazendo alguma coisa para ajudar alguém." Ele olhou pra mim. " A última pessoa a vê-la foi Tenten e foi ontem à noite. Você disse que ela não dormiu em seu quarto e ninguém parece ser capaz de localizá-la agora."

Ele disse isso de maneira obvia, me fez perguntar o porque eu não estava em pânico. Mas eu não entro em pânico. Uchihas não entram em pânico. Nunca. Você tinha uma chance maior de ver o Naruto desistir de ramem para sempre do que ver um Uchiha entrando em pânico.

Naruto entrou na sala, com o olhar selvagem e ofegando por ar.

"O que deu em você?" Perguntei.

"Hinata provavelmente queria falar sobre o casamento. Ela é pior do que-"

"Nós temos um problema." Naruto interrompeu. "É a Sakura."

"Você a achou?" Eu soava esperançoso?

Algo mudou no rosto de Naruto. Eu já tinha visto aquele olhar antes. Ele sabia que alguma coisa, alguma coisa ruim, e ele não queria me dizer.

Eu pensei que ela estava morta. Por um segundo terrível, eu imaginei Naruto me dizendo que tinha encontrado seu corpo, que eu não iria ser capaz de vê-la novamente. Meu coração começou a bater conforme os segundos se arrastavam.

O que Naruto me disse era pior do que eu tinha imaginado.

"Itachi esteve aqui." Ele cuspiu. "Ele esteve aqui e ele levou a Sakura."

* * *

><p><em>Quero me desculpar com vocês, esse foi de longe o pior capitulo que já traduzi. A minha insonia atacou de novo e não estou conseguindo me concentrar direito, sem falar que a autora colocou várias expressões impossíveis de fazerem sentido em português. Portanto, a tradução ficou uma merda. Desculpa mesmo.<em>

_Susan: Obrigada!_

_Jaque: Você acertou! \0/_

_Ah e chegamos hoje a metade de nossa fic!_


	12. Fica comigo

_Enquanto eu traduzia este capitulo, eu coloquei a musica Stay do Nick Jonas no player para repetir. Tem uma parte da música que diz assim : "Agora que a dor se foi, não há necessidade de ter medo. Não temos tempo a perder, apenas me diga que você vai ficar." __- Apenas achei que a música combinou com o capitulo._

* * *

><p>Fica comigo<p>

"Fica comigo."

Eu estava com dor. Cada célula, cada músculo, cada fibra do meu corpo estava gritando comigo para que eu fechasse os olhos e fugisse da dor. Doía até mesmo respirar.

"Fica comigo."

Algo morno e pegajoso-sangue?- estava estava por todo o meu rosto. Eu pisquei, tentando limpar a minha visão, mas até mesmo aquele movimento involuntário doía. Doía me mover, pensar, tudo. O que quer que fosse, o que quer que eu fizesse, apenas doía.

Eu queria afundar no nada. Sono e dormência me puxavam, prometendo fazer a dor ir embora. A dor era insuportável, afundando seus dentes em cada parte do meu corpo e se recusando a soltar.

"Eu tenho você. Fica comigo."

O que aconteceu comigo? O que eu fiz, o que tinha sido feito, que me machucava tanto? Minha mente estava nebulosa, mas através da neblina havia um pensamento coerente que eu sabia, sem dúvida,ser verdade.

Eu estava morrendo.

Meu corpo estava um caco. Ossos estavam moídos e sangue parecia sair de todo lugar possível. Meu coração estava batendo, ainda que levemente, ams ainda estava funcionando. Por enquanto. Eu avaliei a minha condição com a minha mente médica, a unica parte de mim que estava funcionando.

Um som chiado molhado vinha de mim toda vez que eu tentava tomar um fôlego. Mais do que provavelmente eu tinha perfurado um pulmão com uma das minhas costelas quebradas. Meu esterno estava rachado e pressionando para baixo no meu coração, fazendo com que ele falhasse. O sangue escorria pelo meu rosto, molhando meu pescoço e ombro. Eu tive uma concussão e, eu estava bastante certa, um crânio rachado. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto sangue que tinha perdido, mas eu sabia que era demais.

Com uma clareza revoltante, eu percebi que não ia conseguir nem mesmo chegar ao hospital.

"Fica comigo."

De todas as maneiras que eu poderia ter morrido, não era assim que eu queria. Eu queria morrer de velhice, cercado por minha família e amigos, rindo e falando sobre os bons tempos. Eu não me importava a idéia de morrer em batalha, desde salvasse vidas e o bandido fosse comigo. No entanto meus ferimentos eram grandes, eu sabia que era uma luta que eu tinha perdido, e isso me incomodou.

Me tornei ciente de outra sensação, não dolorida, mas irritante. Como uma mosca que ficava pousando em você, e voando antes que você pudesse bate-la, e pousando em você de novo um segundo depois. E o que quer que seja, era fria. Fria e molhada.

Levei vinte segundos para perceber que eu estava ao ar livre, e outros cinco para notar que estava chovendo. A fria, e molhada , irritante sensação era a chuva que caia em meus rosto.

"Fica comigo. Você vai ficar bem, apenas fica comigo."

Estava escuro, molhado e frio. Eu não conseguia ver, não conseguia falar, não conseguia me mover. Não havia nada. Nada além da dor e do frio. A dormencia começou a se espalhar, sinalizando que eu estava entrando em choque. Eu deveria estar preocupada, na minha condição choque poderia rapidamente me levar a morte, as a dor foi embora e por isso eu era grata.

"Fica comigo."

Com a dor indo embora,eu me tornei mais consciente dos meus arredores. Havia escombros à minha esquerda, mas nada além de concreto e uma viga de madeira grossa deitada em pilhas na lama. O que quer que tivesse sido uma vez, não era mais, isso era certo.

Chamas negras, altas e ossas, queimavam, aparentemente não afetadas pela chuva. Onde a grama deveria estar, não havia nada a não ser terra rachada e sangue derramado. Minha mente trabalhou lentamente, lentamente me dizendo que uma luta, mais do que um pouco épica, tinha ocorrido.

Um fato confirmado quando eu vi o corpo.

"Fica comigo."

Estava mais para o lado, coberto de lama, sangue e tiras de um manto escuro. Levei quase um minuto, mas eu o reconheci. O manto, preto e coberto com nuvens vermelhas, me disse que eu estava olhando para o corpo de Uchiha Itachi.

E só assim, eu me lembrei.

Itachi tinha aparecido no bunker e eu o tinha atacado. Minhas mãos se reuniram em selos, permitindo-me a fazer o jutsus eu tinha entindo tanta falta. Eu coloquei cada grama de minha força naquela luta, determinada a fugir, mas não tinha sido suficiente.

Eu tive dois golpes bons e estava indo para um terceiro quando ele me agarro no ar e me jogou como uma boneca de pano. Meu braço se cortou, derramando sangue no chão de concreto. Eu não ousei desperdiçar chakra para curar. Não que Itachi me deu o tempo para isso. Antes que eu pudesse piscar, ele estava bem na minha frente, me golpeando no peito com um golpe que me tirou o fôlego.

A luta tinha sido curta e dolorosamente perdida. Eu tinha sido espancada daqui até domingo* e ele nem mesmo estava sem folego. Eu tinha no minimo três costelas quebradas, um esterno quebrado e um crânio rachado. Itachi mal tinha um arranhão.

Mas agora ele estava morto, e eu não conseguia descobrir o porquê. Eu tinha usado a minha força reforçada chakra para quebrar viga de apoio e trazer o bunker para baixo em nós. Muito provavelmente o resto dos meus ferimentos não eram do feito de Itachi, mas a partir de minhas próprias ações. Eu sabia que eu não poderia ficar fora do caminho dos escombros, mas eu trouxe o prédio abaixo de qualquer maneira, na esperança de, pelo menos, ferir Itachi. Eu seriamente duvidava que isso o matou, então o que tinha?

"Fica comigo."

Meus olhos tentaram focar na figura acima de mim, mas o meu cérebro continuava a me dizer para dormir, apenas dormir. Eu sabia que se eu cedesse, se eu fechasse os meus olhos e me rendesse ao impulso irresistível de dormir, era provável que eu nunca abriria meus olhos novamente.

Eu iria morrer. Se eu morresse, eu nunca veria Naruto tropeçar em suas palavras de novo. Eu não ouviria Hinata gaguejar ou ver o seu rubor. Eu nunca faria parte do casamento da Tenten. Eu nunca poderia cumprir as minhas ameaças ao conselho.

E Sasuke. Eu nunca o veria, nunca o beijaria, nunca o irritaria novamente.

"Fica comigo, Sakura. Fica comigo."

Finalmente, finalmente, eu podia ver através da neblina em minha mente. Sasuke estava me segurando, seu rosto enterrado entro o meu queixo e meu ombro, sussurrando tão intensamente que era como se estivesse gritando.

"Fica comigo." Ele implorou.

"Sua mão, sangrenta e obviamente quebrada, afastou a sujeira e mechas de cabelo do meu rosto. Ele tinha um corte profundo no queixo e vários respingos de sangue em todo o lugar. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz de vê-lo.

"Fica comigo." Ele sussurrou. " Apenas fique comigo."

"Pra onde mais eu iria?"

Sasuke se empurrou para trás, assustado pela minha voz, procurando o meu rosto atentamente. Ele sorriu de repente, ainda acariciando meu rosto. Suavemente, como se estivesse com medo que eu fosse quebrar, ele beijou meus lábios inchados e rachados, com cuidado para não me machucar de alguma forma.

"Você fica comigo Sakura," ele ordenou, "não me deixe."

Eu queria dizer que não o deixaria, que eu sempre ia estar por perto para irrita-lo e quebrar o seu nariz, mas a escuridão de repente começou a se estabelecer em torno de mim e eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo.

"Sakura?"

_Diga a ele_, eu pensei. _Diga a ele agora, enquanto pode, antes que seja tarde de mais. Diga a ele..._

"Sakura?"

Meu coração falhou, começando a desacelerar. Eu sabia que não havia muito uma chance, eu estava começando a morrer agora. Somente o melhor de médicos poderia me juntar, mesmo assim, eu provavelmente ainda não sobreviveria.

_Diga a ele agora... diga a ele..._

"Sakura?"

_Diga a ele..._

"Sakura... não..."

_Diga a ele que você o ama._

"Fica comigo...por favor... fica..."

_Eu amo você._

"Fica..."

_Você pode me ouvir?_

"Sakura..."

_Eu amo você._

"SAKURA!"

* * *

><p>E, novamente, não havia nada. Apenas uma névoa agradável de escuridão, mantendo-me suspensa em nada, me dizendo que estava tudo bem, muito bem. A dor veio em rajadas curtas, mas veio muitas vezes e eu escorreguei na escuridão novamente.<p>

A escuridão não me machucou. Ele me impediu de sentir dor.

_Fica comigo..._

Eu não sabia onde eu estava. Algum lugar entre a vida e a morte talvez? Ou eu já estava morta, sem estar prnta para seguir em frente e apenas flutuando, procurando por algo?

E essa era a questão. Eu estava morta ou não? Se eu estava morta, não havia razão para continuar lutando. Eu devia aceitas o meu destino e seguir em frente. Eu sentiria falta de estar viva, é claro.

Mas, caramba, eu sentiria falta de todos, algo horrível.

Em seguida, um novo pensamento: e se eu não estava morta? E se eu estava em um hospital em algum lugar, em coma? Isso me assustou. Se eu estava em coma, alguém poderia desligar o meu suporte de vida e me matar sem pensar duas vezes. Eu estava absolutamente impotente. Eu não gostava disso. Não mesmo.

Sem mencionar que, se eu estava em coma e acordei, não havia como dizer quanto tempo eu tinha estado fora. Dias? Semanas? Meses? E se eu estava dormindo por anos e todo mundo tinha seguido em frente com suas vidas?

Não que eu quero que eles para colocassem tudo em espera só porque eu tinha ido embora. Bem, não ido embora, mas mais ou menos dormido e não ter acordado. é melhor que Neji e Tenten tenham seguido em frente com o casamento. Era para ser em poucos dias.

Bem ... alguns dias desde quando eu estive consciente por último de qualquer maneira. E se eu estava em coma, as chances eram que eu tinha estado sob, pelo menos, um ou dois dias. Se eles adiaram seu casamento, eu iria matá-los.

Naruto estava provavelmente enlouquecendo. Hinata deve ser capaz de acalmá-lo, certo? Quero dizer, é Naruto, mas Hinata praticamente tem o como as palmas de sua mão. Ela realmente pode levá-lo a ficar parado por mais de cinco minutos, então eles devem estar bem. Se ela não pode levá-lo a se acalmar, então certamente Sasuke-

Sasuke! O que aconteceu com Sasuke? Ele estava bem? Ele tinha sido ferido muito quando eu o vi. Mas, Kanni e Yumi deveriam ser capazes de cura-lo. Eles eram bons médicos. Ele ficaria bem.

Certo?

É claro que ele ficaria bem. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke! O cara era praticamente um Deus. Se você conversasse com a população feminina do Som, veria que na verdade ele era um deus. Mas eu conhecia o meu marido. Ele estava bem.

Se ele não estivesse, eu ia chutar a bunda dele.

* * *

><p>Eu senti dor, mas só por um segundo. Voltei para o meu nada, seguro, onde a dor não podia me alcançar. Eu gostava de lá. Nada poderia me machucar. Eu nunca estava com fome, ou com sede, ou cansado. Eu não tenho que pensar, eu não precisa se preocupar.<p>

Era bom.

E isso me preocupou.

Porque se era bom, se isso era confortável, significa que eu estava morta? Que eu tinha ido para o céu ou qualquer lugar que você deveria ir se você fosse bom? Esse pensamento me deixou triste.

Eu pensei sobre muito Sasuke. Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, eu pensei que eu estava apaixonada. Ele era um civil em Konoha. Ele era um homem bastante agradável e que me amava, mas eu sempre pensei que algo estava faltando em nosso relacionamento, embora eu nunca poderia colocar o dedo sobre o quê.

Nós namoramos seriamente por seis meses, brincando com a ideia de se casar, mas havia ainda essa sensação incômoda de que ele não era o cara certo para mim. Ninjas são sempre ensinados a confiar em seu instinto, assim, sendo a ninja que eu era, eu terminei com ele. Eu fiz isso tão bem quanto possível e ele estava triste, mas concordou e nós seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Ou assim eu pensei.

Para fazer uma longa e complicada história ficar curta: Ele me perseguiu. Eu o machuquei. Ele foi embora. Fim da história.

Mas agora, eu entendi. Ou, pelo menos, eu esperava que sim. Eu acho que ele não era certo para mim, porque havia alguém muito melhor lá fora, esperando por mim. Ino, sendo a romântica impossível que ela era, me disse que o Sr. Certo iria parecer quando fosse o momento certo.

O momento chegou um ano depois e o Sr. Certo era o Sasuke.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes. Meus sentimentos por Sasuke eram totalmente novos para mim. Eu tinha sido beijada antes, mas nunca tinha feito o meu coração ficar acelerado. Minhas discussões com Sasuke, enquanto sérias, sempre me pareceu divertidas para mim. E eu tive essa sensação, em algum lugar bem no fundo do meu coração, que o que estávamos fazendo era para acontecer. Como se tudo tivesse sido planejado apenas para que pudéssemos estar juntos.

Se eu estivesse morta porém, isso atrapalharia o plano.

Eu queria estar morta? Não. Mas se eu estava, não é como se eu pudesse fazer muita coisa sobre isso.

Eu poderia?

Se eu tentasse duro o suficiente, fosse teimosa o suficiente, e desafiasse a lógica o suficiente como eu fiz muitas, muitas vezes antes, eu poderia acordar?

Afinal, eu nunca fui de desistir tão facilmente. E eu nunca fui boa em seguir regras.

_Fica comigo..._

Doeu no início. A dor era grande e era simplesmente tentador voltar para o nada. De recuar para o meu refúgio, onde a dor era inexistente e nada iria me machucar de novo.

Então eu me chamei de covarde e continuei em frente.

O tempo é meio que irrelevante quando você pensa que você está morto, mas eu tenho certeza que ele me levou muito tempo antes que eu pensasse que estava fazendo progressos. Foi horrível, terrível, mas eu estava conseguindo.

Pelo menos, eu pensei que estava. É difícil dizer quando se está morta/em coma.

Mas Sasuke-todo mundo- valia a pena, então continuei lutando.

A dor era grande, e eu quase desisti. Eu estava tão perto de afundar no esquecimento, mas eu pensei em todo mundo e seus rostos sorridentes e o quanto eu queria ouvir suas vozes de novo e continuei, continuei lutando. Eu não desisti, não podia desistir. Eu era uma Uchiha.

E Uchihas não desistem.

_Fica comigo..._

Eu abri os meus olhos.

Sasuke estava lá, acariciando meu rosto e me dizendo para ficar, acordar e ficar com ele e ele sorriu (eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos?) E me beijou como se ele estivesse com medo de me perder.

"Fica comigo." Ele disse.

"Você acha que você vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente?" Eu zombei. "Sem chance."

E meu marido sorriu e me abraçou. Então ele disse aos enfermeiros onde enfiar o que quiserem quando eles tentaram fazê-lo sair. Ele disse que era o único que mandava neste lugar, Puta que pariu, e eles não poderiam fazê-los sair, mesmo se ele não assinasse os cheques deles a cada mês.

Eles realmente não podiam pensar em um argumento depois disso.

* * *

><p><em>Lindo né? *-*<em>


	13. Drogada de amor

Drogada de amor

Sasuke estava me deixando louca. É claro que, sendo casada com um homem que governa um país e que é amigo de algumas pessoas muito estranhas (exemplo:. Naruto. Vou nem começar a falar do Neji), você é obrigada a ter momentos intermináveis de insanidade.

Mas tenta relevar tudo isso depois de ter ficado em coma por quase um mês (faltando a um casamente em que você deveria ser dama de honra), tendo sido colocada nesse coma pelo seu (recentemente falecido) cunhado em sua decisão de sequestrar você apenas para irritar o irmão mais novo para que ele pudesse o matar. (Remorso por ter matado a sua família? Talvez. Eu não era psicologa e não queria entender nada além do que me fosse dito.)

Se isso soa como diversão para você, você precisa de ajuda em um nível profissional. E talvez um daqueles casacos que o botão fica na parte de trás e um agradável quarto acolchoado. Sério.

Mas voltando ao Sasuke e seu desejo fútil de ser super protetor sobre de mim enquanto eu estava presa no hospital e até um pouco depois e eu ter alta. Pessoalmente, eu não podia culpá-lo por ser tão paranóico. Quer dizer, eu tinha sido sequestrada e espancada quase até à morte. Era natural que Sasuke senti-se a necessidade de me proteger.

Às vezes, eu queria que a parte lógica do meu cérebro calasse a boca. Porque não importa o quão lógico ou racional, ou natural que possa parecer, tendo seu marido sobre você como algum tipo de criança carente com seu primeiro animal de estimação vai ficar chato depois de um tempo.

No início, eu não me importava ele sempre estar por perto. Foi bom vê-lo ao meu lado sempre que eu acordava/estava com dor. Ele raramente saia do meu lado. E quando ele saia, alguém sempre estava lá comigo. Me fez pensar se não havia um cronograma elaborado em algum lugar, que incluiu todos os meus amigos. (Menos Neji e Tenten, claro, que estavam fora em sua lua de mel. Eles estavam provavelmente aproveitando muito mais desde que Sasuke enviou uma mensagem informando que eu estava acordada e funcionando um pouco.)

Naruto me contava piadas idiotas que ficavam engraçadíssimas quando eu estava dopada com os remédios. Eu não me importava. Naruto parece sempre fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhor quando estão para baixo, ou doente, como era o caso. Além disso, ele me trazia comida, então eu não tinha que comer a porcaria de pudim sem sabor que me deram.

Hinata me preencheu com os detalhes do casamento e usou a sua posição como uma Hyuuga para espantar as pessoas que eu não quero ver quando elas tentam vir me incomodar. Principalmente o conselho, cujos membros ficaram nervosos agora que perceberam que eu estava viva e poderia chuta-los a qualquer momento. Basicamente, eles estavam tentando puxar meu caso para manterem os seus empregos.

E Sasuke...

Bem.

Sasuke era Sasuke. Preciso dizer mais? Ele agia todo forte e sem emoção toda vez que uma enfermeira vinha me checar, ou quando Naruto ou Hinata passavam para ver como eu estava, ou quando uma pessoa aleatória passava para deixar flores e me desejar melhoras, mas na verdade, ele não era assim.

Se eu estava com dor, que era em muitas vezes, ele segurava minha mão e me contava histórias sem sentido para distrair-me enviava Naruto para me conseguir alguma coisa ou ia ele mesmo. Se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, se eu admitisse ou não, ele pegava para mim de alguma forma.

Isso era doce e tudo mais, mas ele simplesmente não me deixava em paz. Além disso, eu era mais do que um pouco impotente, então eu estava muito mal-humorada. Sem mencionar os meus analgésicos faziam tudo ficar confuso e eu suspeitava Naruto gravou mais de uma de nossas conversas para sua própria diversão pessoal.

"Prontinho." Kanni acariciou minha mão. "Tudo feito. Você vai se sentir melhor em breve." Ela sorriu, jogando a agulha com um estrondo no lixo de risco biológico pendurado na parede.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar mortal para ela e seu sorriso estúpido, mas ela apenas riu. Eu acho que não e muito intimidante deitado em uma cama de hospital com meu pijama com analgésicos funcionam através de meu sistema.

"Me dê quantos olhares mortais você quiser, amor, mas o medicamento é necessário se você quer que a dor vá embora."

"Não é possível eles fazerem algo que não me faça ficar tão dopada?" Eu resmungou. "Quão difícil é isso?"

"Ah qual é. É divertido conversar com pessoas dopadas."

"Não se você é a dopada."

Kanni apenas sorriu (com animo até demais-ela passou a mão num dos meus remédios?), assentiu para Sasuke, que estava jogado numa cadeira ao meu lado, e seguiu o seu caminho feliz, assobiando para si mesma.

"Você está de bom humor," Sasuke brincou.

Fiz uma careta e soprei meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto. "Tente ficar na mesma cama por semanas, sem um banho adequado , dopado em medicamentos e ver o quão bom você vai se sentir." Meu cabelo deslizou de volta pro meu rosto, e eu apenas o deixei pra lá.

Sasuke pegou o cabelo, gentilmente colocando a mecha atrás da minha orelha, acariciando meu rosto e meu queixo, virando a minha cabeça pra isso. Eu só olhei para ele, determinada a ficar amarga, pelo menos por um tempo.

"Poderia ser pior." Ele disse.

"Não deixe as enfermeiras ouvirem você dizer isso." Eu disse. " Elas podem pensar que eu não estou miserável o bastante."

Ele apenas sorriu, soltando meu queixo. "Bem, você está à mercê deles. Não é sempre que algo assim acontece."

"Algo assim como?"

"Você é a chefe." Ele deu de ombros. "É natural eles quererem ver você se contorcer um pouco."

Fazia sentido. Sempre que Tsunade tinha uma ressaca, eu mesma era implacável; batia portas, pisava forte quando entrava, falava um pouco mais alto do que o necessário. Cruel, eu sei, mas era tão divertido. E agora as enfermeiras estavam fazendo a mesma coisa para mim, só que eles estavam me alimentando de drogas, em vez de bater portas. Ah, vida. Você realmente me odeia, não é?

"Ainda sim," Eu disse afastando mais uma mecha gordurosa do meu (estúpido, irritante) cabelo pra fora do meu rosto," Elas deveriam me deixar tomar um banho decente. Ou ao menos lavar o meu cabelo." Eu peguei uma mecha e balancei. "Olha pra isso! É nojento."

Sasuke me estudou, levando em conta meu pijama de algodão fino, cabelos oleosos, despenteados e olhos ligeiramente desfocados e fez a última coisa que eu esperava que ele fizesse. Ele me beijou, suavemente, nos lábios, arrastando seus lábios pelo meu maxilar até a minha orelha.

"Você é linda."

Eu fiquei ali, totalmente chocada, quando Naruto apareceu na porta em um tornado de ruido e uma cor laranja forte. Bater não na porta não deve ter feito parte de sua educação.

"Oi, Teme! Você tem que ir chutar alguns traseiros conselho, lembra? Você já está atrasado como está e eles estão ameaçando ir embora." Ele piscou para mim. "Já drogada né?"

"Cale a boca Naruto," Eu rosnei. "Ou eu vou fazer a sua vida inferno absoluto quando eu sair daqui."

Sasuke sorriu. "Sério?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Sei?"

Eu fiz o meu melhor para encará-lo, mas os remédios realmente fizeram e efeito e havia dois dele. Eu me conformei com olhando para o da esquerda e depois fui dormir.

* * *

><p>Quando acordei, Sasuke estava lá. Que surpresa.<p>

O que realmente me surpreendeu foi o que ele fez quando eu acordei. Eu já vi o meu marido fazer muitas coisas. Ele já foi grosso com criminosos, brincou com seus amigos, socou o Naruto, ficou dias sem dormir até que um problema fosse resolvido, e me confortou inúmeras vezes.

Mas nunca em um milhão de anos eu iria imaginar que ele se ofereceria para lavar o meu cabelo.

Vou dar um minuto para isso afundar.

"Você sabe, você realmente não tem que fazer isso", eu disse para o teto, meu pescoço esticado para trás e repousando sobre uma toalha dobrada, meu cabelo imerso em uma banheira de água morna. "Eu estava apenas desabafando mais cedo."

"Você é minha mulher", disse Sasuke, acrescentando espuma na água e balançando ao redor.

"Sim ..." eu disse lentamente. Por que apontando o óbvio?

"E você está desconfortável. É o meu trabalho para torná-la tão feliz quanto possível nesta situação desagradável."

Revirei os olhos para trás, tentando obter um vislumbre dele. "Você passou a mão nos meus analgésicos também?" Ele sorriu. "Sério, você não tem que fazer isso. Eu fui uma cadela esta manhã e me senti como-"

Então ele começou a massagear o shampoo no meu couro cabeludo e eu esqueci o que exatamente como eu me senti naquela manhã. O resto da minha frase foi abafada por um ronronar apreciativo e um sentimento de total de refresco, os gostos de que eu não sentia desde que eu tinha acordado.

"Eu sabia que tinha casado com você por um motivo. Agora sei qual foi o motivo."

Sasuke enxaguou meu cabelo, penteando-o com o dedo para verificar se há pontos ainda ensaboados. O cara sabia o que estava fazendo. "Para que eu lavasse o seu cabelo?"

"Entre outras coisas."

Ele bufou e começou a passar o condicionador através das minhas insanamente longas madeixas. Mais uma vez, eu considerei cortar tudo fora. Mas só por um segundo. Naquele momento, Sasuke atrás de mim, enxaguando o condicionador, eu disse a mim mesma que nunca cortaria o meu cabelo.

"Você percebe," Eu disse a ele quando ele me ajudou a sentar-se ", que agora você é obrigado por lei a fazer isso pelo menos a cada dois dias."

"Quem disse?" ele perguntou, esfregando uma toalha na minha cabeça para secar o meu cabelo antes de desistir e pegar o secador de cabelo.

"Sua esposa. E não se esqueça, é seu trabalho me fazer tão feliz quanto possível nesta situação desagradável, pelo tempo que durar." Eu sorri. "Isso voltou para morder-lhe na bunda, não é?"

A toalha acabou se bagunçando com o meu cabelo. Quando eu finalmente consegui me arrumar, Sasuke estava a dois centímetros de mim. Sim, eu pulei. Tipo um quilometro. Eu tinha drogas em meu sistema, e ele me assustou! Oh, cale-se.

Neste ponto, eu ainda não estava inteiramente acostumada a beijar Sasuke. Não me interpretem mal, eu gostava, muito, mas apenas a idéia de meus lábios sobre qualquer parte dele poucos meses depois que eu jurei odiá-lo era simplesmente bizarro para mim. Eu também não estava acostumada a todos os fogos de artifício que explodiam quando ele me tocava também.

No entanto, isso não significa que eu não respondia quando ele me beijava. Eu me orgulhava em ser uma boa beijadora, talvez até mesmo excelente. Assim os pensamentos alucinantes, estrelas explodindo, coração batendo e coisas que me aconteciam estava acontecendo com ele. Ou eu esperava que sim. Ele não estava exatamente me descartando, então pelo menos ele estava gostando. Eu com certeza estava.

* * *

><p>Minha estadia no hospital, com o coma incluído, durou cerca de um mês. Deixa eu te dizer, eu nunca fui tão grata por ser uma medica-nin antes. Se tivesse sido outra pessoa, ela teria que ficar demolho na cama por meses, e aguentar varias semanas de intensa terapia e muitas receitas de remédios.<p>

Mas eu? Eu estava pulando em dois dias, rapidamente voltando a minha antiga rotina de irritar o conselho, me perder, tocar o meu violoncelo, e me atracar com o meu marido sempre que possível. Considerando que eu fiquei em coma por quase um mês, nós passamos tanto tempo juntos quanto era possível. E quando digo juntos quero dizer que tínhamos nossos lábios grudados.

Eu estava apaixonada por ele. Não havia mais sentido esconder, negar, ou fugir. Eu joguei as minhas mãos ao céu e me rendi com o máximo de dignidade que eu pude. Não era muito, mas hey, era tudo o que eu tinha. Seis meses muito estranhos estando casada e eu me apaixonei pelo meu marido.

Ele não era um cara mau de verdade. Um pouco áspero em torno das bordas, com certeza, mas não um total idiota ou qualquer coisa parecida. Pelo menos, para mim. Ele fica um pouco irritado em torno de outras pessoas, se elas eram estúpidas ou lentas de qualquer maneira, mas eu faço o mesmo, então não é como se eu tivesse espaço para falar. Nós gostamos de falar com pessoas que realmente poderiam se envolver em uma conversa inteligente de vez em quando. Isso é um crime?

E mesmo que fosse, ele é um Kage. Regras não se aplicam a ele.

Oh, descobri outra coisa também. Existem muitos cara bonitos em Som. Eu já vi muitos mais durante as minhas viagens. Havia vários caras gostosos em konoha também. Pergunte a Ino. Ela saiu com todos eles. E depois mais alguns.

Mas Sasuke batia todos eles. Sem duvida.

Claro que, sendo sua esposa e tudo, eu posso ser um pouco tendenciosa. Esse pensamento foi rapidamente descartado quando eu assisti a um treino entre ele e um outro cara e ele não estava vestindo uma camisa. A maioria das mulheres de Som, casada, solteira, idosa, pré-adolescente, qualquer uma, babavam. Eu decidi que se um cara pode obter uma vó de 70 anos de idade sua neta toda quente excitada, eu não estava sendo nem um pouco tendenciosa.

Sasuke negou esse fato mais tarde, dizendo que ele não era lindo, ele só malhava. Além disso, ele disse que elas eram em sua maioria mulheres rasas, que não o conheciam e gostavam de discutir sobre ele como se fosse sua propriedade. Ele não queria nenhuma parte delas de qualquer maneira.

Nenhuma delas realmente o amava. Não como eu.

Não que eu fosse dizer isso a ele, é claro. Isso teria sido apenas estúpido.

E esse foi também era um problema. Sasuke e eu estávamos tendo muito cuidado com o nosso relacionamento. Teríamos que passar o resto de nossas vidas com o outro, então em tudo o que fazíamos, tínhamos que sermos cuidadosos. Um pequeno passo em falso e tudo pode explodir na nossa cara e voltaríamos a odiar um ao outro.

Na verdade, ele voltaria a me odiar. Conhecendo a minha sorte, eu ainda estaria apaixonada por ele e ele não iria querer nada comigo.

Então, dizer ao meu marido de nem um ano que eu estava apaixonada por ele não estava na minha lista de possibilidades. Isso ficou em outra pagina, ficando cada vez menor na lista até que o pensamento me pareceu tão ridículo que eu o chutei de vez. Por agora pelo menos.

Para me distrair da minha novela pessoal, eu assisti ao vídeo que a Ino me deu. Como sempre, eu estava certa. Me fez chorar.

Era uma mistura de todos os meus videos caseiros. A maioria deles foram destruídos no fogo, mas Ino e Shikamaru salvaram o que puderam e compilaram as minhas memórias, minha vida passada, nesta fita simples.

Começou com um enquadramento de mim fechando o meu colete ANBU, a câmera balançou conforme a minha mãe a trocou de mão e tentou deixar tudo em foco. Natsu e meu pai, ambos enfeitados em sua engrenagem ANBU estavam ao meu lado.

Em seguida cortou para anos antes disso, eu e Ino correndo em volta da cada, Natsu tentando desviar de nós enquanto entravamos na cozinha. Mamãe, parecendo embaraçada tentando espantar o papai, que estava segurando a câmera, para que ela pudesse terminar o jantar.

Eu e Ino de novo, dessa vez mais velhas, adolescente em tops apertados e salto alto, arrumando nossos cabelos. A câmera estava apontada para o espelho e você podia ver claramente Natsu tentando bagunçar os nossos perfeitamente estilizados cabelos.

Natsu como um bebê, correndo pela casa em uma fralda. Mamãe gravida se abanando com uma revista, dizendo que está muito quente.

Papai me assistindo treinar e tentando não estremecer quando eu rachei a terra. Kiba me derrubando e eu fazendo cocegas nele. Sai encarando a câmera e perguntando qual era o proposito daquilo. Kakashi esticado na grama, dormindo e roncando.

Eu colocando a minha bandana orgulhosamente. Tsunade na sua coroação. Suki fazendo o meu cabelo, eu me contorcendo na cadeira. Papai levantando Akina em seus ombros. Kenji inquieto em seu berço. Natsu e Suki anunciando seu noivado, seguido por gritos de alegria. Natsu me puxando pra fora do enquadramento e nós dançando em volta da sala enquanto todo mundo aplaudia.

Era tudo resumido em um pequeno retângulo preto. Era a minha família, meus amigos, minha vida em Konoha todos compactados em pequenos trechos de vídeo. Como as imagens que Ino tinha enviado todos aqueles meses atrás, era importante e triste ao mesmo tempo. E quando Sasuke me perguntou se eu estava bem, eu limpei meus olhos e lhe perguntei se ele queria assistir comigo.

Nós nos escoramos um no outro e assistimos a minha vida se desenrolar na tela.

* * *

><p><em>Pra mim esse cap tem cara de filler.<em>

_Não gosto dele. E acho que a tradução ficou uma merda._

**_Jaque: _**_Falta uns oito caps pra fic acabar. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Apenas aguarde! hehe Ah e obrigada você por ler e sempre comentar, isso é muito importante pra mim, e me incentiva a traduzir mais rápido :)_


	14. Faça o meu coração fazer BOOM

_Tenho sentimentos contraditórios a respeito de como Naruto terminou._

_Espero que o filme responda algumas das minhas dúvidas._

* * *

><p>Faça meu coração fazer BOOM<p>

"Sabe, ele fez isso pra me irritar."

Parei na cura, meu chakra verde piscando na minha mão e contra as costas de Sasuke, que se virou para mim. As enfermeiras tinham feito o seu melhor, e havia sido bom, mas Sasuke se feriu para me salvar e eu estaria ferrada se eu o deixasse ficar com dor. No segundo que entramos em nosso quarto eu fiz ele se sentar e comecei a cura-lo.

Itachi pode ter me batido, mas ele tinha feito um estrago sobre Sasuke. Que tipo de médica-nin, que tipo esposa que eu seria se eu o deixasse ir cumprir seus deveres de Kage com seus ossos ainda doendo? Ou deixá-lo treinar quando cada movimento agitava seus músculos rígidos?

Ele não me disse o que tinha acontecido exatamente. Uma parte de mim sabia que toda a história nunca seria realmente dita, mas se ele quisesse me dizer, eu iria ouvir.

"O que?"

"Itachi. Ele te levou para me irritar. Para me fazer ficar tão irado que eu não conseguiria pensar direito." Ele se manteve de costas para mim, mas eu conseguia ver as suas mãos, abrindo e fechando. A cama rangeu quando eu me mexi, mas ele virou a cabeça e eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto.

"Ele queria que você o matasse?"

"Ao longo dos anos, Itachi fez tudo o que pôde para me irritar- para me fazer odiá-lo. Se eu pensasse que era horrível, ele fazia." Ele respirou fundo. "E agora eu sei o porque. Uma pequena parte de mim sempre se segurava quando lutávamos. Ele sabia disso, então ele fez a unica coisa que me faria matar alguém sem hesitação. Ele machucou você."

Eu não disse nada. Eu esperei por Sasuke reunir seus pensamentos, pronta para escutar e tentar ser compreensiva e ajuda-lo a superar isso. Não era muito para mim, mas talvez, para ele, seria suficiente.

Até o Sasuke fazer oito anos, Itachi havia sido um irmão mais velho normal. Você sabe como é; irritante, carinhoso, não quer realmente que o irmãozinho se machuque mas adora atormenta-lo. Então ele se levanta e mata a sua família. Eu não tenho ideia do porque ele fez isso. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele havia machucado Sasuke da pior maneira possível. E isso é o suficiente para me fazer odiá-lo.

Não importava que ele tenha me sequestrado. Ele me deu uma surra, claro, mas já aconteceu antes. Inferno, essa nem foi a minha pior surra. Então, enquanto as coisas que ele fez comigo foram ruins, o que ele fez com Sasuke foi absolutamente cruel. Ele causou ao seu irmãozinho-meu marido- uma dor indescritível. E era por isso que eu o odiava.

Eu estava tão perdida em meus próprios pensamentos que eu pulei quando Sasuke falou de novo. "Não foi por vingança, ele não ficou louco, e ele não fez por diversão. Meu irmão assassinou nossa família porque ele tinha ordens para fazer isso."

"Ordens? Alguém ordenou que Itachi matasse os Uchihas? E ele aceitou?" Eu não podia acreditar. Itachi fez uma coisa ruim que o transformou no cara ruim. Mas ele fez porque alguém mandou que ele fizesse?

"Não apenas alguém." Ele disse, me olhando pelo canto do olho. Eu senti como e fosse um daqueles momentos quando alguém te diz algo e você dever? saber exatamente o que ela quer dizer sem ter que explicar nada. Você conhece esses momentos? Era um desses tá, e eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Talvez.

"O conselho."

Eles estão por aqui desde que o pais dele fundaram Som. Todos os doze deles foram escolhidos a dedo pelos Uchiha como as pessoas que eles poderiam confiar. Funcionou bem, hein? Nota mental: nunca formar um conselho que irá lhe matar depois.

"Isso é horrível." Eu disse.

"O que é ainda pior é que eles tiveram razão para isso."

Eu pisquei, não tendo certeza que eu ouvi certo. "Como è?"

Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso, punhos cerrados apertando o lençol tão fortemente que suas unhas estavam fazendo buracos no tecido. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e a soltou lentamente, como um assobio. Gentilmente, eu toquei suas costas, passando a minha mão para baixo e para cima na sua coluna.

"Todos os Uchihas começaram a pensar que eles eram melhores do que todo mundo, que eles eram superiores", ele disse violentamente. "Eles gostavam de controlar as pessoas, porque isso os faziam se sentir poderosos. Em breve, as necessidades das pessoas que viviam na aldeia não importava mais. Enquanto eles estivessem felizes, nada mais importava. Eles pensaram que eram deuses."

Seus ombros se encurvaram enquanto ele involuntariamente tentou se proteger da unica coisa que poderia penetrar qualquer barreira- a verdade.

"O Conselho realizou uma reunião secreta. Eles decidiram que os Uchihas não eram mais o melhor para todos. Eles decidiram que precisavam ser tomadas providencias. E eles sabiam a pessoa certa para fazê-lo."

"Itachi", eu sussurrei. "Mas por que ele consideraria fazer algo assim?"

Outra respiração profunda, quase como um suspiro, e então eu percebi que Sasuke, o homem mais forte que eu já conheci, estava chorando. Isso me assustou mais do que quando eu era pequena e vi Natsu chorando pela primeira vez. Para mim, Sasuke chorando era um absurdo. A ideia em si se cancela porque nunca deveria acontecer. Nunca.

No entanto,aconteceu. Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, de costas para mim, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. E eu não podia fazer nada além de esfregar as suas costas e continuar a ouvir. Nunca me senti tão impotente.

"Por minha causa", ele disse ofegante. "Ele matou nossa família, cada pessoa, porque ele queria que eu vivesse. Ele implorou pela a minha vida, dizendo que eu era muito jovem para entender o que a minha família tinha feito. Ele concordou em matar todo mundo, se o Conselho me poupasse e me deixasse ser Kage de Som um dia. "

Espere, o Conselho era bom? Bem, talvez não bom, apenas um passo para baixo do mal. Talvez malévolo. Sim, malévolo.

Mas era algo que eu não podia ignorar. O Conselho teve as melhores interesses para o povo no coração. Eles fizeram algo absolutamente horrível, claro, mas eles fizeram isso para salvar milhares de vidas. Isso não quer dizer que o que eles fizeram seja certo, mas isso me fez querer matá-los um pouco menos. Em seguida, Sasuke respirou estremecendo e voltei a odiá-los. Ninguém que poderia causar-lhe tanta dor jamais seria decente.

"Eu o odiava", disse ele. "Eu odiava Itachi. Eu odiava cada boa memória que já tivemos. Eu queria vê-lo morto e eu queria ser o único a matá-lo. E ele sabia disso. Itachi sabia e pensava que assim seria melhor. Ele lhe sequestrou, porque ele sabia o quanto você significava para mim e ele queria que eu o matasse.

"E funcionou. Ele finalmente me irritou o suficiente para eu matá-lo. Mas agora ... as coisas agora são diferentes, e eu não sei onde eu estou."

Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava confusa. Itachi era o bandido, mas ele era o cara mau porque o Conselho ordenou-lhe para ser o cara mau,o que faz deles os bandidos, mas eles estavam olhando para o bem de todas as pessoas no Som, o que faz os Uchihas os bandidos. Até mesmo escrever isso era confuso.

Sasuke tinha vivido isso. Ele viveu os primeiros oito anos de sua vida feliz, sem saber que sua família se tornaria louca por poder e seu irmão mais velho, que ele amava mais do que ninguém, teria que matá-los. Mas aconteceu, e ele me disse que baseou o resto de sua vida em vingança. Agora que ele tinha conseguido isso, ele descobre que nada aconteceu pelos motivos certos.

Ele estava passando por um inferno, e eu não fazia ideia do que fazer ou dizer.

"Eu ainda o odeio", disse ele em voz baixa. "Mesmo depois de eu descobrir a verdade, eu não posso deixar esse ódio ir embora."

Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Para nada disso. Minha própria família tinha sido assassinada, mas a minha história era completamente diferente da de Sasuke. Eu não poderia dizer que eu entendia, porque eu não entendia. Eu não poderia dizer que tudo ficaria bem porque eu não sabia se ficaria. Eu não podia dizer nada quando Sasuke mais precisava de mim. Fale sobre uma desilusão.

"Eu acho que está tudo bem, porém," eu disse. "Odiar Itachi não faz de você uma pessoa má, ou mesmo um irmão ruim. Mas durante todos esses anos, você odiava pelo motivo errado e agora você está pensando que não há uma razão em nada." Debrucei-me contra seu ombro. "Mas não é. O que Itachi fez foi errado, não importa como você olha para ele. Ele levou sua família embora quando você era muito jovem. Ele pode não ter feito isso pela razão que você pensou, mas ele fez isso, no entanto. Você pode odiá-lo por isso. "

Sasuke parecia que havia levado um soco no estomago. Ele ficou em silencio. Eu não acho que ele sequer estava respirando. Então ele relaxou, todos os seus músculos tensos de repente relaxaram e ele se encostou em mim. Ele fechou seus olhos e me pareceu aliviado, como se um peso havia sido tirado dele.

Ele colocou a cabeça meu colo, olhou para o teto como se nunca havia o notado antes. Eu acariciava sua testa, acalmando o último dos músculos tensos e soltando uma respiração que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando.

"Pelo menos você sabe uma coisa com certeza", eu disse.

"Eu sei?"

Eu assenti. "Ah, sim."

"E o que seria essa coisa?"

Eu sorri. " O conselho estará numa merda profunda quando eu me encontrar com eles amanhã.

E de repente Sasuke estava rindo. Não um sorrindo, mas um riso pra fora que me assustou um pouco. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ele rir antes, e temendo um colapso mental eu não podia fazer nada, além de encarar ele até ele parar. Agora as lágrimas que ele enxugou de seus olhos eram de alegria. Enquanto isso por si só era motivo de alegria, o fato de que Sasuke estava realmente rindo causou um desligamento mental, da minha parte.

"Eu acho que eu vou mante-la", disse ele, chegando a traçar a minha cicatriz.

"Estou tão aliviado"a, eu disse secamente. Ele riu. Eu peguei sua mão. "Hey," eu disse suavemente. "Você está realmente bem?"

Sua mão se moveu a minha, voltando-se para agarrar meus dedos. "Sim", disse ele depois de uma pausa. "Eu acho que estou."

Ele se sentou, indo até o seu lado da cama e se deitando. Eu me deitei virada de estomago ao lado dele. Levou um minuto, mas ele encontrou o meu olhar e quando ele sorriu eu senti que ele realmente estava bem, não apenas dizendo porque ele não queria me preocupar ou algo do tipo.

"Então," eu disse num tom de provocação," porque exatamente Itachi me levou?"

"Por causa," ele sussurrou, seu tom sério, "do que você é pra mim."

Simples assim, meu cérebro desligou. Eu esqueci meu nome, onde eu morava, o que eu tinha feito naquela manhã, todos os detalhes do casamento de Hinata, tudo isso. A única coisa que existia era o momento; Sasuke de costas, olhando para mim de uma forma que eu não conseguia entender, sua voz com aquelas palavras ecoavam sem parar na minha cabeça.

Por causa do que você é para mim.

Esses jogos mentais realmente tinham que acabar. Quero dizer, sério. Desde que nossa relação mudou, inferno, desde que nos casamos, eu nunca soube onde eu estava com Sasuke. Ele provavelmente sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro da minha cabeça, enquanto eu não fazia ideia. E era tudo inteiramente culpa dele. Cada pedacinho.

Ele passou o dedo ao longo da minha bochecha, me trazendo de volta à realidade.

"Eu posso sentir o seu batimento cardíaco", ele sussurrou, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo brevemente antes de colocá-lo atrás da minha orelha e traçando minha bochecha com o polegar.

"O que eu sou para você?" Eu sussurrei, um pouco espantada que eu não só ainda tinha uma voz, como me lembrei de como usá-la.

De repente, seu polegar parou de se mover. Eu segurei seu olhar, determinada a conseguir a minha resposta, para saber exatamente por que passamos todo o nosso tempo nos beijando, por quê, nos poucos meses desde que nos casamos, eu havia me tornado ... o quê? O que eu havia me tornado para ele?

Eu acho que eu poderia ter ficado com medo de sua resposta, mas eu não me lembro. Só me lembro de Sasuke levantando um pouco e me beijando. Nós tínhamos nos beijado antes. Nos beijamos muito nas últimas semanas. Eu sabia a sensação de seus lábios nos meus, mesmo durante o sono. Mas esse beijo foi diferente. Esse beijo foi suave e duro, desesperado e paciente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era amoroso. E colocou o meu mundo em chamas. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me sentia viva.

"O mundo." Ele sussurrou.

Eu pensei que o meu coração ia parar.

Uma bomba poderia explodir agora e eu não ligaria, eu pensei. E então, através das batidas do meu coração e do coral celestial cantando em minhas orelhas, eu ouvi. Um BOOM bem alto, seguido por um tremor que chacoalhou toda a mansão e poeira caindo sobre tudo.

"O que diabos foi isso?"

Sasuke se sentou. "Uma bomba." Ele disse simplesmente.

Imediatamente eu estava em pé. "Vamos." Eu disse. "Pode haver feridos."

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que me deparei foi vidro- muito vidro. Tendo que correr o corredor descalça, isso fez com que a jornada fosse um pouco dolorida, mas era uma dor pequena e isso não me atrasou.<p>

A segunda coisa que me deparei foi o Naruto. Mas não era realmente o Naruto. Alguma coisa estava errada com ele numa maneira ruim. Chakra vermelho vazava dele, enchendo o salão com um sentimento sinistro. As pessoas formaram um semi circulo ao redor dele mas ninguém parecia disposto a se aproximar mais do que alguns passos. Ele rosnou e mostrou suas presas (presas?!) para qualquer um que se aproximasse.

Sasuke xingou.

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e eu reconheci o Sharingan. "Você sabe as histórias sobre os hospedeiros de demônios?" Eu assenti. "Conheça a Kyuubi."

Minha reação sensata? "Puta que pariu". Suave, não?

Eu tive que trabalhar para empurrar essa nova informação para a parte de trás da minha mente. Perguntas estavam na ponta da minha língua, grande demais para engolir sem engasgar. Em seguida, avistei Hinata enterrada da cintura para baixo nos escombros. Lembrei-me de ter lido uma vez que os demônios às vezes surgem em tempos de desespero, quando seu hospedeiro se torna angustiado ou com raiva.

Eu digo que ter a sua noiva quase esmagada até a morte se qualifica nisso.

Sasuke começou a avançar. "Espere", eu disse, agarrando seu braço. "Deixe-me."

"Ele pode matar você."

"A Kyuubi assumiu porque Hinata se machucou", disse eu. "Ele está protegendo a sua companheira e eu duvido que ele vai deixar outro homem passar. Eu sou a sua melhor aposta."

Sem esperar pela resposta, eu comecei ir a frente, empurrando todos que estavam reunidos até que eu estava em frente de Naruto. Lentamente, eu trouxe minhas mãos para cima na frente de mim para mostrar que eu não era uma ameaça. Cuidadosamente, eu comecei a me mover em direção a Hinata.

Naruto rosnou e bateu em mim. Eu pulei para o lado e ele acabou com um punhado de destroços. Sasuke começou a avançar, mas eu levantei minha mão para detê-lo. Naruto não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele só sabia que sua companheira estava ferida e ele tinha que protegê-la. Ele não tinha como saber que eu estava indo para ajudá-la. Para ele, eu era uma ameaça assim como Sasuke. Só que eu era do sexo feminino, o que me trouxe alguma vantagem.

"Está tudo bem", eu disse suavemente. "Estou aqui para ajudá-la." Eu dei um passo mais perto, movendo-me lentamente para Naruto não iria se sentir ameaçado. "Está tudo bem". Naruto rosnou, mas ficou onde estava. Eu senti os olhos de Sasuke em mim conforme eu me ajoelhei ao lado de Hinata.

A primeira coisa que verifiquei foi seu pulso. Alívio inundou-me quando senti uma batida forte, firme sob meus dedos. Naruto rosnou novamente, desta vez para Tenten que vinha cuidadosamente através dos escombros até nós.

"É só eu", disse ela. "Você me conhece. Está tudo bem."

Neji e Sasuke estavam na frente e no centro, os olhos em Naruto, os punhos cerrados. Naruto mostrou suas presas para eles, seus olhos vermelhos olhando para trás. Era só eu, ou o seu chakra se parecia com uma cauda?

"Eu vou limpar o que puder," eu disse a Tenten. "Puxe-a para fora na primeira chance que você tiver."

Me levantei devagar, com cuidado para não chamar a atenção de Naruto. Hinata estava presa por algumas vigas que caíram do teto e uma porta pesada que parecia muito familiar. Eu tentei abrir a porta em primeiro lugar, esperando que eu poderia levantá-la rapidamente e mantê-la fora do chão o tempo suficiente para Tenten para puxar Hinata livre. Eu dobrei meus joelhos, ombros o que pude, e levantei.

A maldita coisa era pesada. Eu tinha que bombear chakra para meus braços apenas para levantá-la um centímetro. Eu grunhi, empurrando com o ombro e ganhei mais um centímetro. Naruto estava me olhando agora, e eu podia ver Sasuke e Neji deslocando seu peso para seus pés, prontos para saltar em ajuda.

De repente, houve um estalo alto e a carga no meu ombro ficou muito mais pesada. Outra viga tinha caído diretamente sobre a porta. Se eu não tivesse segurando, ela certamente teria matado Hinata. Como era pesada, ela deslocou meu ombro.

"Prepare-se Ten," eu chamei, "você tem só uma chance."

Eu espalhei chakra igualmente para minhas pernas, braços e costa. Usando o meu ombro como alavanca, eu levantei tudo alguns centímetros, segurando por uns três segundos. Felizmente, três segundos era tudo o que a Tenten precisava para puxar Hinata pra fora. Assim que elas estavam fora do caminho, eu simplesmente sai debaixo e deixei a gravidade fazer o seu trabalho.

Hinata soltou um grito de dor e Naruto explodiu. Ele saltou para Tenten, presas e garras prestes a rasgar sua garganta. Neji e Sasuke saltaram atrás dele, mas eu fui mais rápida e entrei na frente dele, alimentando mais chakra para o meu punho conforme eu me movia.

Mais rápido do que você poderia piscar, Naruto tinha saltado cinco pés e eu bati meu punho em seu estômago. Duas de suas costelas quebram, mas eu disse a mim mesma para não pensar sobre isso e mudei o meu peso para que ele voasse para o outro lado da sala e por meio de duas paredes. O piso se deformu em torno dele como nos desenhos animados antigos e ele se deitou em um buraco em forma de Naruto, completamente inconsciente.

"Bem, caramba." Tenten disse atrás de mim.

Avistei Yumi fazendo seu caminho através da multidão. "Leve-a para a ala médica", eu disse. "Ela tem alguns ossos quebrados e um pouco de sangramento interno, mas ela vai ficar bem." Yumi assentiu e, depois de um olhar preocupado para o Naruto ainda imóvel, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hinata.

Meu ombro voltou para seu soquete com um estalou alto e um segundo de dor. Eu ignorei a dor em favor de Sasuke em pé ao meu lado, me encarando, mas parecendo maravilhado ao mesmo tempo.

"Aquilo foi estupido" ele me disse

"Talvez, mas isso precisava ser feito." Virei-me para a multidão que se reuniu. "Deve ter mais pessoas presas. Tire todos o que puder e os leve até a ala médica." Eles se espalharam e eu me virei para Sasuke, beijando-o brevemente. "Seja cuidadoso."

"Aonde você vai?"

"Para a ala médica. Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer."

* * *

><p><em>Estou viciada numa série chamada Sons Of Anarchy (ou Filhos da Anarquia), nunca vi tanto palavrão, cenas de sexo e crimes sendo cometidos numa única série. Mas ela é boa. E é impossível não se encantar pelo Jax. Alguém aí já a assistiu?<em>

_Jaque: Super cara de filler. E o Sasuke...hmm, você está pensando na direção certa. Continue assim._

_Deehf: Que bom que gostou!_


	15. Consequência

Consequência

Cinquenta e sete costelas quebradas, vinte e dois braços fraturados, sessenta e nove casos de inconsciência, cinco mortes, nove hemorragias internas, uma amputação de emergência, trinta pernas quebradas, inúmeros casos de ferimento por estilhaço, e vinte quatros horas depois eu estava cansada.

A bomba tinha explodido na sala de música, aniquilando totalmente todos os instrumentos dentro (incluindo o meu violoncelo), e fazendo algumas interessantes peças de estilhaços ficarem alojadas em vários braços, pernas e rostos. E alguns outros lugares não agradáveis de se mencionar. A bomba também era poderosa o suficiente para balançar o mansão em sua fundação, destruindo cinco quartos e matando a mesma quantidade de pessoas.

E como se não bastasse, a maioria dos médicos e enfermeiras que estavam indo para casa, resolveram pegar um atalho. Adivinha por que quarto eles passaram? Se você disse sala de música você está correto. Então você pode adicionar doze médicos aos feridos e portanto, fora de ação. Então era somente Yumi, uma auxiliar de enfermagem, um pediatra assistente que se machucou mas mesmo assim ajudou, um médico chamado Kane, duas enfermeiras e eu. Com mais de duzentas pessoas feridas, dizer que estávamos sem staff seria um grande eufemismo.

Oh, eu mencionei o fato de que Yumi, Kane e eu sermos os únicos legalmente qualificados para tratar os ferimentos das mais de duzentas pessoas? Não? Bem, agora você sabe.

Nós estávamos exaustos, pra dizer o mínimo. E de verdade, se você quer honestidade, exaustão nem começa a cobrir o que sintiamos. Tente tão-cansados-que-nós-estávamos-basicamente-mortos-em-pé-e-mal-capazes-de-pensar. Você estará chegando perto. De fato, eu estava tão cansada que eu pus uma tala no braço direito de uma mulher, quando na verdade era o esquerdo que estava quebrado. Felizmente ela estava apagada por conta dos remédios e não notou quando eu troquei a tala.

Sasuke cambaleou até o hospital em um momento, sangrando devido a um ferimento na cabeça. Yumi chegou nele antes de mim, mas eu assenti para que ele soubesse que eu o vi. Ou talvez eu apenas queria acenar pra ele por alguma razão, eu não consigo me lembrar. Sim, eu estava cansada desse jeito.

Meu paciente era um garotinho com uma mandíbula machucada e dois dedos quebrados. A sua irmã tinha ficado presa debaixo de uns destroços e quando ele tentou liberta-la, uma das tabuas bateu em sua mandíbula. No reflexo ele deixou tudo cair, quebrando seu dedo médio e indicador no processo. Sua irmã estava bem, apenas apagada, e nós a mandamos pra casa para dar lugar a mais pacientes.

Sasuke já havia indo embora e antes que eu pudesse piscar havia outra pessoa na minha frente. Huh, eu devo ter viajado por um minuto. Pelo menos, eu espero que tenha sido um minuto. Seria uma droga se eu estivesse fora do ar enquanto tratasse dois ou três pacientes e acabar ferrando com o tratamentos deles de alguma forma. Bem, se eles voltarem eu mando eles pra alguém que esteja mais acordado que eu.

O que, na verdade, pode ser impossível. Era normal para mim ter apenas algumas horas de sono durante a noite, assim o meu corpo estava mais do que acostumado a ficar acordado por longos períodos. Não era incomum para mim ficar acordada a noite toda. Yumi, no entanto, era uma pessoa da manhã. Portanto, ela estava lutando manter os olhos abertos. Kane não estava se saindo melhor, embora ele tentava aliviar a carga de Yumi, tanto quanto podia. Uma vez que eu olhei para ele e pensei que ele estava dormindo em pé. Depois de um minuto, ele se assustou e sacudiu-se. Pobre rapaz.

Eu tinha quatro horas de sono de duas noites atras na minha conta, mas eu poderia aguentar por mais algumas horas se necessário. Julgando pela quantidade de pessoas ainda na sala de espera, eu teria que aguentar. Todo os outros, por outro lado, precisavam de algum tipo de descanso e eles precisavam logo.

Ou, pensei, um estimulante viciante legal.

Neji escolheu essa hora para aparecer com um corte em seu braço que precisava ser suturado, eu não tinha nenhum paciente, então agarrei ele antes que qualquer outro o fizesse. Eu tinha certeza que estava acordada o suficiente para lidar com agulhas mesmo.

"Eu preciso que você busque uma coisa para mim." Eu disse apressada conforme eu dava o ultimo ponto e começava a enfaixar o braço dele.

Talvez ele sentiu pena de mim no meu estado privado de sono, ou talvez ele pensou que me devia algo, eu não estou muito certa, mas, ainda que cautelosamente, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou: "O quê?"

"Expresso. Dose tripla."

Não era, eu logo descobri, a melhor idéia do mundo, mas nos comprou mais algumas horas antes que desmaiássemos.

"Ok, para o próximo paciente, uau, não há muitos restando agora, isso é ótimo, nós estamos trabalhando por um longo tempo agora, eu estou cansada, você está cansada? Kane realmente tem boa aparência não é , oh não importa você é casada, você não pode me dizer porque Kage-sama pode ficar com ciúmes ou algo assim, hey olha a é Anko, oi Anko!"

Yumi nunca tinha tomado uma dose tripla antes.

Para seu crédito, Anko, apesar de parecer levemente alarmada, não disse nada. Incomum para ela, mas eu imaginei que ela estava apenas cansada assim como o resto de nós e não quis comentar.

"Um," ela disse depois de que Yumi foi embora," você não deveria ir dormir logo? Você está acordada a mais tempo que todos nós do esquadrão de resgate. E nós estamos acordados a bastante tempo."

"O que te faz dizer isso? Talvez eu peguei algumas horas de sono em um sofá em algum lugar, ou desmaiado por um pouco e depois voltei ao trabalho." Eu chequei duas vezes suas bandagens e coloquei ela no soro. Yumi pode estar mais acordada por conta do expresso, mas eu não deixaria ela chegar perto de nenhuma agulha ou qualquer objeto cortante. Quero dizer, eu não sou estúpida.

Anko bufou."Sim, certo. Sem ofensa Uchiha-sama, mas até você não fica bem com olheiras debaixo dos olhos." Seus olhos se iluminaram."Eu aposto que tenho uma base na minha bolsa, oh droga, ela está na sala de espera, só vai levar cinco minutos se você apenas-"

"Eu não tenho cinco minutos," eu a cortei, bocejando no meio da frase. Anko abruptamente parou de falar e olhou para sua mão. Ela flexionou os dedos, em seguida, olhou para mim.

"É normal." Eu a assegurei. "Você estava desidratada então eu tive que te dar soro. Normalmente, você receberia no braço, mas você não tem boas veias então tive que por a intravenosa na sua mão. Também é normal." Eu fui rápida a acrescentar. "Quando a bolsa estiver vazia, aperte aquele botão. Alguém virá para te liberar. Eventualmente. Mantenha o curativo o mais seco possível e você poderá ir para casa."

Eu bocejei novamente, em voz alta. Anko olhou para mim presunçosamente, mas eu bocejei de novo e não disse qualquer tipo de comentário espirituoso como de costume. E francamente, eu estava cansada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa.

Eu vaguei até a sala de espera. Meus olhos cansados ficaram aliviados ao ver Kane adormecido no sofá. Yumi tinha apagado do lado dele, suas cabeças se tocando. Foi fofo, ver eles dormindo assim.

Dormir, eu pensei. Soa bom.

Uma auxiliar, recentemente descansada após ir pra casa para dormir, apareceu com uma caneca fumegante de café em suas mãos. Eu não pulei, mas eu acho que tem mais haver com o fato de não ter energia o suficiente do que não ter me assustado.

"Vá pra casa." Ela disse muito alegremente. "Nós podemos dar conta."

Sasuke estava lá, de repente, levando-me pelo braço e gentilmente me puxando para fora da porta. Meu cérebro lentamente me alertou sobre isso dois minutos após o fato. Cara, eu estava cansada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu murmurei. Eu parecia uma bêbada enlouquecida.

"Você precisa dormir, lembra?"

"Dormir? O que é essa coisa de dormir que você fala?"

Eu tropecei, mas consegui endireitar-me antes de eu bater na parede. Tenho quase certeza de que poderia ter me machucado, mas eu estava cansada demais para pensar nisso. Sasuke nem sequer achou graça, apenas passou o braço em volta da minha cintura para me firmar e me levou em segurança para o nosso quarto.

A primeira, a única, coisa que eu vi foi a cama. Um canto do lençol se desarrumou, deixando exposto o colchão e as cobertas estavam emboladas no centro da cama. Naquele momento, era a coisa mais bonita em toda a criação. Eu puxei meu suéter sobre a minha cabeça, deixando-o onde ele caiu e rapidamente arranquei as minhas calças e sapatos.

O que me deixou com uma blusinha apertada e de calcinha com Sasuke bem atras de mim, mas eu tava tão cansada que eu só queria fechar os meus olhos e dormir. Em outras palavras, eu poderia estar nua como vim ao mundo em frente ao conselho e não me importaria.

Minha cabeça nem mesmo bateu no travesseiro antes dos meus se fecharem e eu apagar. Eu nem mesmo senti quando Sasuke me mudou de posição para que eu não ficasse com o pé para fora da cama. Ou quando ele puxou um cobertor e me cobriu.

Então eu posso honestamente dizer, em minha defesa, que quando ele se deitou ao meu lado, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo quando eu rolei e pus a minha cabeça em seu peito. Claro, o fato de eu ter feito por um reflexo deveria dizer algo, mas eu não estava acordada o suficiente para descobrir.

Eu dormi muito bem aquela noite. Como uma pedra, ou como se estivesse morta, algo do tipo. Só pra você saber, ficar acordada por quase quarenta e oito horas enquanto está em constante movimento vai lhe deixar cansado. Acredite-me, eu sei. Eu estava feliz na terra dos sonhos e determinada a não acordar.

Então a nossa porta se abriu e Naruto foi empurrado para dentro e nossas luzes se acenderam e Sasuke e eu acordamos. Neji estava no corredor, encarando a parede como se ela tivesse lhe feito algo ofensivo.

Aparentemente era perfeitamente aceitável para o Naruto interromper o nosso sono, mas para ele isso era rude.

Com a mente turva, eu me sentei. "Naruto? O que você está fazendo?"

Sasuke rosnou em uma forma agravada, sentando-se e esfregando as mãos por todo o rosto. Com um rubor, eu percebi que eu estava dormindo sobre o peito nu do meu marido. Então eu decidi que eu ainda estava cansada e que eu realmente não me importava. Pelo menos, não ainda. Eu tinha certeza que Naruto iria lembrar disso mais tarde.

"O que você quer Dope?"

Naruto muito incisivamente não olhou para mim. Olhei para minha blusa fina. Ela se enrolou pra cima em algum momento e deixou minha barriga exposta. Eu puxei as cobertas em volta de mim, já começando a cair no sono. Meu corpo cedeu ao desejo de deitar. Eu podia sentir meu olhos se fechando, mas eu era impotente para detê-los.

"Nós achamos algo, é importante."

Através da névoa de sono que se instalara em volta do meu cérebro, eu notei que Naruto soou demasiado sério. Será que suas costelas ainda doíam? Eu pensei que as tinham curado. E anfitriões demônio se curam muito rápido de qualquer maneira, então ele estava praticamente melhor assim que chegou na ala médica. Talvez ele ainda estava preocupado com Hinata. Embora ela estivesse bem, descansando em casa em sua própria cama. Ela não tinha nenhuma uma marca nela.

Eu queria ouvir o que ele e o Neji tinham encontrado. Tinha que ser ruim se Naruto estava falando sério. Mas eu estava quase apagada, muito além do ponto de não retorno e se aproximando rapidamente de uma soneca poderosa. Fiquei preocupada por um segundo sobre roncar na frente de Naruto e Neji, para não mencionar Sasuke, mas eu sempre podia chutar suas bundas mais tarde, se eles tocassem no assunto.

Eu estava acordada o suficiente para lembrar de Sasuke saindo da cama e caminhando até eles. Eles sussurraram um pouco, e então Sasuke colocou uma camisa, andou até mim, beijou a minha bochecha e me disse para dormir, que ele voltaria logo, mas depois disso, nada.

* * *

><p>O que Naruto encontrou, bem, eu acho que eu deveria dizer o Neji se eu estou tentando ser honesta, era de fato importante. E mais do que um pouco preocupante. A bomba que explodiu a sala de música aos pedaços não foi a única bomba que tínhamos. A sala de jantar, o jardim interno e o porão, que eu não tinha idéia que existia, todos tinham bombas neles, programadas para explodir cada uma em um dia.<p>

Uma bomba é ruim. É uma bomba e poderia matar pessoas e destruir as coisas em questão de segundos. No entanto, uma vez que somos um país cheio de ninja, nós podemos geralmente descrever que fora um exercício de treinamento dado errado ou algo parecido.

Duas bombas era forçar a barra, mas não significava necessariamente que havia terroristas rondando ou algo do tipo. Sim, haveria uma investigação, mas provavelmente, não descobríamos nada e como as bombas não dispararam, acabaríamos esquecendo após alguns meses.

Mas três ou quatro? Havia algo acontecendo por qui. Nós não iriamos sobreviver a outro contra-tempo como o da primeira bomba. Pelo o que eu ouvi, Yumi e Kane ainda estavam dormindo. Então, para colocar de uma forma simples, estávamos com problemas. Mais do que o usual. E mais especificamente, eu.

À primeira vista, parecia que as bombas tinham sido colocadas ao acaso, algum psicopata na esperança de causar algum caos e confusão. Mas, então, Neji começou a olhar mais de perto. E não apenas para as bombas, oh não. Neji começou a acompanhar cada pessoa que tinha estado perto dos quartos nos últimos meses. Ele descobriu que as bombas foram colocadas como uma tentativa de assassinato.

Ele seguiu os membros do conselho primeiro. Uma escolha sábia, considerando tudo. Graças a essa que vos fala, as pessoas de Som agora sabiam tudo sobre as maldades do conselho. E agora que eles sabiam, basicamente todo mundo queria o conselho morto. Vários queriam eles mesmos matar o conselho. (Incluindo eu. E o Naruto. Tenho certeza que o Sasuke não pensaria duas vezes se tivesse a chance)

Mas, depois de apenas uma hora, Neji havia determinado que o Conselho não era o alvo. Então, ele voltou sua atenção para outro lugar, procurando desta vez na direção de Sasuke. Fazia sentido certo? Afinal, ele era o Kage, e era bom nisso. Mas não importa o quê, sempre vai haver um ser maluco que não concorda com nada e decide oh, digamos, plantar umas bombas para matar o Kage.

E uma vez que a bomba no porão foi convenientemente colocada diretamente sob nosso quarto, só fazia sentido que Sasuke seria o alvo de bomba. Mas Sasuke nunca entrou na sala de música, a menos que ele estava procurando por mim, e ele raramente comia no refeitório ao mesmo tempo todos os outros . Uma bomba foi definida para detonar no café da manhã no dia seguinte, mas então Sasuke já teria comido e saído. E ele não tinha estado no jardim desde que ele foi plantado. Era seguro dizer que Sasuke estava a salvo

Então Neji entendeu tudo. No início do café da manhã, eu estava lá normalmente, enrolando enquanto os meus amigos chegavam. Eu ficava por horas na sala de música. A cada segundo livre que eu tinha, eu estava lá tocando. Ou eu estava no jardim, pensando. (Ou, como Neji disse, maquinando algo.) E se eu conseguia pregar os olhos á noite, eu dormia no meu quarto. Então Neji nos informou, eu era o alvo.

Uma deixa para o marido super protetor. Ato um, cena três. Ação!

"Eu não preciso de um guarda-costas", eu rosnei, empurrando meus braços nas mangas do meu kimono, arrancando tudo do lugar. Sasuke estava do outro lado da porta do banheiro, me irritando.

"Alguém está tentando te matar." Ele disse como se eu não soubesse disso.

"Alguém está sempre tentando me matar. Você já não deveria saber disso?"

Agora, totalmente vestida, eu empurrei a porta aberta para o efeito dramático e respirei fundo para começar a discutir com a criatura teimosa que eu chamava de marido. Eu estava mesmo preparada para gritar com ele novamente se eu tivesse que fazer. Eu estava acostumada agora, isso era certo. Com ambas as mãos em ambos os lados da moldura da porta, ele efetivamente bloqueou a minha saída. Ele abaixou a cabeça para que nós estivássemos cara a cara.

"Me alegre."

Então caiu a ficha. Ele estava preocupado.

Ele também não ia recuar sobre este assunto. Sua decisão já estava formada e não havia nenhuma maneira de ele mudar de ideia. Ele teria do seu jeito, não importa o quanto eu argumentasse. Pode ter sido chato, mas, na verdade, ele estava apenas tentando me proteger como um marido deveria.

Eu queria gritar com ele, dizer a ele que eu poderia cuidar de mim, que eu não era uma fracote que precisava ser mimada e cuidada. Eu não era um bebê e ele não deveria me tratar como um. Mas ele não estava pensando assim.

Eu era sua esposa, e ele só queria me manter segura. Ele estava preocupado comigo, só pedindo que eu me mantivesse o mais segura possível até que pudéssemos resolver tudo. (ou seja, espancar até a morte quem plantou as bombas). Então, com grande pesar, eu engoli meu orgulho e concordei.

"Okay."

Eu pensei que ele ia derreter, ele parecia tão aliviado. Ele colocou dois dedos no meu queixo, inclinando minha cabeça para que eu olhasse para ele.

"Obrigado."

"Sim, sim." Acenei com ele, tentando o meu melhor para agir blasé sobre a coisa toda. "Você me deve por isso. Uma dívida grande."

Então eu fiz o meu marido se sentir melhor, sacrificando o meu direito de ficar sozinha novamente. Agora eu tinha tanto Naruto ou Neji me seguindo sempre que Sasuke não podiaá. Perdoe-me, eu preciso ir encontrar um recipiente para minha alegria e um travesseiro para gritar. Então eu preciso ir matar o meu marido por me fazer fazer isso em primeiro lugar.

Na verdade, ter o Naruto me seguindo por todos os lugares não era tão ruim. Quero dizer, ele falava até as meus ouvidos quererem sangrar, e pular da minha cabeça e correr na direção contrária, mas ele era bom em calar a boca quando se tratava de coisas importantes, ou algo que ele sabia que não conseguia acompanhar. Reuniões do conselho? Nem uma palavra, não importa o quanto ele estivesse irritado. Ele reclamava sobre isso depois é claro, mas isso era esperado.

Neji, no entanto, era uma história completamente diferente. Ele não falava muito, o que sempre foi um alívio depois de um dia com Naruto, mas ninguém mais falava comigo também. Enquanto Naruto era mais como um amigo que estava de marcação junto comigo conforme eu fazia os meus deveres, Neji era uma sombra. Uma sombra grande e assustadora com "toque-a sob pena de morte pelo Kage ou eu mesmo" escrito na testa.

Então enquanto Sasuke se sentia mais tranquilo com os seus dois amigos mais confiáveis grudados em mim como uma cola, eu estava ficando absolutamente maluca. E de noite se eu não falasse nada, ele sabia que o Naruto havia me esgotado nesse dia. E se eu conversasse sem parar na orelha dele e ele tinha que me beijar só para me fazer calar, era certo que eu passei o dia com o Neji.

E nós ainda não tínhamos idéia de onde as bombas tinham vindo, ou por que alguém estava atrás de mim, em primeiro lugar.

"Vou precisar de uma lista de seus inimigos", disse Sasuke para mim a noite, depois que Naruto foi a minha sombra pela primeira vez.

Olhei para o pequeno pergaminho em suas mãos e o lápis que ele tinha colocado sobre ele, pronto para escrever. Eu apenas olhei para ele e levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Antes ou depois de me mudar para cá?" Perguntei.

"Os dois."

No começo eu pensei que ele estava brincando. Eu não estou querendo me gabar nem nada, mas um bom ninja vai ter um monte de inimigos. Inferno, qualquer ninja vai fazer inimigos. Eu tinha uma posição elevada, eu era uma jounin afinal, então eu tinha um monte de pessoas que gostavam de sentar e traçar minha morte prematura. Então eu percebi que era Sasuke, e Sasuke não era nada se não sério.

"Você vai precisar de um pedaço maior de papel. E talvez alguns lápis."

Era a sua vez de levantar as sobrancelhas. Claramente, ele não acreditava que eu tinha adquirido tantos inimigos como eu reivindiquei. Eu só suspirei, disse a mim mesma que com certeza, um dia, ele iria aprender e comecei a falar. Vinte minutos mais tarde, eu ainda estava falando e o pergaminho estava quase cheio.

"...o cara chamado Danzo do conselho de Konoha, um perseguidor da Areia, não, espera, Gaara pegou ele, pode riscar ele, o conselho daqui, Onda-"

Ele me cortou, ainda escrevendo. "O país inteiro?"

"Bem, sim." Ele só olhou para mim. "Aprendiz de Tsunade, lembra? Eles a odeiam com uma paixão e, assim, me odeiam. Oh, você pode adicionar a Akatsuki para a lista também."

Ele se atrapalhou e deixou cair o lápis, quase rasgando o pergaminho em sua tentativa de recuperá-lo. Sua boca abria e fechava como um peixe, mas não saiu nenhum som exceto por um barulho estrangulado ocasional. Ele estava realmente e verdadeiramente chocado. Eu gostaria de ter uma câmera de vídeo, porque eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira de eu ver que a expressão em seu rosto novamente. Nunca.

"Akatsuki?" Ele engasgou.

"Sim, todos eles." Eu pensei sobre isso por um segundo. "Eu não posso nomeá-los todos, mas eu matei Sasori, então eles estão todos muito chateados comigo. Especialmente o seu parceiro, o cara estranho".

"Deidara," Sasuke disse fracamente. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim com olhos um pouco arregalados demais do que o que é considerado normal.

Ah, sim, eu pensei. Deidara. Eu me lembro agora. Cabelo louro em um rabo de cavalo lateral, sorriso assustador, bocas em suas mãos e seu peito, com um monte-

"Bombas!" Eu gritei. "Deidara trabalha com bombas!"

Em seguida,havia um outro olhar na cara do meu marido que eu tinha certeza que eu não veria novamente. Este foi chamado de 'estamos tão ferrados '. Ele voltou ao normal rapidamente, mas eu sabia. Tendo toda a Akatsuki atrás de mim, se de fato era a Akatsuki, não ia ser fácil. Mas, espera aí, como é que eles me encontraram? Quero dizer, levou a maioria das pessoas em Konoha seis meses para perceber que eu não estava voltando e agora todos eles me enviavam cartas. Eu recebo mais correspondência do que qualquer um em Som. Era isso? Eles pegaram alguma carta minha?

A Akatsuki ao menos tem endereço?

"Onda." Sasuke disse. "Você pode apostar que eles tem algo haver com isso."

"Oh Deus", eu gemi. A Onda tinha estado ansiosa para começar uma guerra há anos, na esperança de conseguir alguns aliados e fazer-se parecer mais forte. Eles estavam contra Konoha, desde o início, mas agora eles eram todos "vá se ferrar!" para Som também. Provavelmente por causa de mim e meu amigo Dachi, que ainda tinha que se locomover em uma cadeira de rodas. Ele provavelmente convenceu todos da Onda que éramos mals e eles decidiram começar alguma merda com a gente.

Eu tinha me casado com Sasuke para parar uma guerra, e acabei começando outra.

"Não pense nem por um segundo que isso foi culpa sua." Sasuke rosnou.

"Pessoas morreram", eu sussurrei. "Eles morreram por que Deidara plantou suas bombas para tentar me matar." Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Oh Deus, eu ia começar a chorar. Alguém estava atrás de mim, e cinco vidas inocentes foram perdidas e centenas de pessoas ficaram feridas.

"A culpa é minha", eu sussurrei, uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto. "Não importa o que você diz, isso é culpa minha."

Eu realmente, realmente acreditava nisso. Cinco pessoas foram mortas porque alguém, possivelmente a Akatsuki tinha decidido me matar. Eu senti como se eu mesma tivesse plantado as bombas. A culpa foi minha. Esse pensamento só se manteve ecoando na minha cabeça.

O pergaminho caiu no chão com um barulho, o lápis saltando no tapete e se partindo em dois. Sasuke cobriu o espaço de dois metros entre nós em um único salto, envolvendo-me em seus braços assim que ele pôde me tocar.

"Nós vamos encontrá-los", ele prometeu. "Eu juro sobre os túmulos de minha família, nós encontraremos quem fez isso."

Enfiei os dedos em sua camisa, enterrando o meu rosto em seu peito para tentar parar as lágrimas. Eu não disse nada, mas eu acreditava nele. Eu acreditava que ele iria caçar Deidara, talvez até mesmo pessoalmente, e bater pra valer.

Mas eu não conseguia parar o pensamento que corria em minha mente com clareza alarmante, não importa o quanto eu tentasse.

A culpa é minha.

A culpa é minha.

* * *

><p><em>Esses dias andam corridos para mim. E eu fiz a besteira de postar o rascunho (um esboço que sempre faço) do capitulo traduzido, ao invés de postar a tradução correta. Resultado: O cap ficou uma merda. Isso é vergonhoso.<em>

_Eu tentei corrigir os erros e notei que tinha frase faltando, palavras que foram puladas, expressões erradas. Um horror. Mas isso era o esboço da tradução, nunca deveria ter sido postado._

_Então peço desculpa a quem leu essa tragédia. Foi um completo descuido meu. Estou super envergonhada agora._

_Obrigada Bia por me avisar._

_Gente sempre que houver algum erro, ou algo não está fazendo sentido me avisem. Sou humana e erros acontecem. Tá que ter postado um arquivo errado foi muita burrisse da minha parte, mas mesmo assim..._

_PS: Ainda não tive tempo de responder as reviews, mas agradeço do fundo do coração a todos que deixaram uma. _

_Beijos, e até (:_

_Atenciosamente, Ale._

_Capitulo revisado 25/11/2014_


	16. Lidando com os mortos

Lidando com os mortos.

O casamento de Naruto foi uma ocasião alegre, cheio de risos e diversão. A cerimonia foi linda, Hinata estava incrível em seu vestido de noiva ocidental ao invés do tradicional quimono ("não é como se o conselho estivesse aqui para me dizer que não posso usar," ela me disse), e Naruto estava uma pilha de nervos. Ele não estava pensando em dar pra trás ou algo do tipo, mas ele estava apavorado achando que a Hinata poderia. Sasuke finalmente perdeu a paciência e lhe disse para ficar no lugar ou ele faria Hinata se casar com alguém que pudesse ficar parado por mais de cinco minutos.

A cerimônia levou apenas uns 20 minutos, mesmo com os pequenos contra-tempos que ocorreram. Um arranjo de flores que tombou, um rasgo no vestido de Tenten, Anko se lembrando de repente que ela esqueceu de verificar a minha maquiagem, a gravata borboleta do Sasuke que ficava se desmanchando, Hiashi e Neji procurando por Naruto. Esse ultimo me deixou preocupada um pouco, mas Naruto conseguiu chegar ao altar inteiro, então ou ele conseguiu se esquivar deles ou eles decidiram não o matar. Minha aposta era de que o Naruto ficou escondido até o ultimo momento.

Depois de todas as coisas tradicionais, tivemos uma recepção nada tradicional, o que incluiu o Naruto dançando 'I'm too sexy' comigo, de todas as pessoas. Ele disse que não tinha nenhum parente para dançar com ele, e dançar com Sasuke teria sido esquisito, então eu dancei com ele, rindo pra caramba o tempo todo.

Oh, e só pra você saber, só porque ninjas podem fazer várias coisas bem legais, e movimentos quase impossíveis não significa necessariamente que podemos dançar. Bem, eu consigo dançar. Naruto porém, é outra história. A sua primeira dança com a Hinata foi mais eles se balançando pela pista de dança e sussurrando 'eu te amo' um para o outro e se beijando.

Neji nos surpreendeu puxando a Tenten para dançar, nos chocou ainda mais quando eles começaram a se mexer com perfeição e graça. Bem, as pessoas não-Hyuuga como eu que quase não conheciam o Neji estavam surpresas. Eu tinha a impressão que todos os Hyuugas tinham que serem perfeitos em tudo o que faziam, então eu não estava tão chocada.

Então Sasuke e eu fomos dançar, e eu esqueci completamente do Neji. E olha, ele era um bom dançarino. Ele não pisou no meu pé e não ficou olhando em volta a procura de uma desculpa para sair, então eu estava mais do que feliz de dançar com ele. Na verdade eu feliz por ter apenas um momento de filme, onde eu dancei com o meu marido e coloquei a minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele tinha seus braços em minha cintura. Você sabe, o tipico momento clichê.

"Existe alguma coisa em que você não seja bom?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele me girava em seus braços.

Ele pensou por um momento, me girando novamente. "Eu não consigo dançar a dança do ventre." Ele disse enquanto me segurava.

Eu ri. "Eu consigo."

"È claro que você consegue." Ele disse, me inclinando para baixo e me trazendo de volta tão rápido que meu cabelo se esvoaçou. "Você consegue fazer tudo."

"Bem eu sou a mulher maravilha."

Ele riu, me rodopiando, desta vez me pegando de um jeito em que ele estava atras de mim. Nós nos balançamos pra frente e pra trás, ambos observando um Naruto feliz pisando no pé da Hinata, depois deixando Hiash idançar com sua filha. Eles pareciam estar tendo uma conversa séria, o que me preocupou um pouco, mas então Hinata sorriu e abraçou o pai e eu sabia que o Naruto, ainda que brevemente, havia sido poupado.

"Onde você aprendeu a dança do ventre?" Sasuke disse no meu ouvido.

"Eu e Ino ficamos entediadas um verão."

"Então você decidiu aprender uma habilidade inútil."

"Não foi inútil." Eu protestei, passando meu braço em volta de seu pescoço. "Nós duas conseguimos barrigas incríveis aquele anos."

Os olhos de Sasuke eram carvão sólido, mas eles nunca me assustaram. Pessoas com olhos escuram normalmente assustam as outras pessoas, por algum motivo, elas assumem que a escuridão é associada ao mal. Mas os olhos de Sasuke, quer estejam cheios com risadas ou raiva, ou tristeza, sempre me trouxeram um tipo de conforto a mim, e eu não sei o porque. Bem, estar apaixonada por ele deve ter algo haver com isso, mas de novo, eu tentei não lidar com isso por medo de acabar soltando isso aleatoriamente e arruinar tudo.

Eu estava tão cativada por esses pensamentos que eu nem mesmo notei que ele se inclinou para me beijar até que seus lábios tocaram os meus.

E quando eles se tocaram, todo o resto desapareceu. A música ficou silenciosa e era apenas eu e ele, sozinhos naquele momento. O choque que percorreu o meu corpo era quase elétrico. Até meu cabelo se sentiu vivo.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, tudo voltou a percepção. Todos estavam dançando uma musica diferente com uma batida mais rápida. Algumas pessoas estavam nos encarando, algumas até com inveja. Naruto, por sua vez, apenas rolou os olhos e gritou algo sobre arranjarmos um quarto. Sasuke fez um gesto com a mão bastante rude e começamos a dançar novamente.

Não importa quem você seja, dançar ao som de uma batida rápida em um salto de 7 cm irá fazer o seu pé doer após um tempo. Eu não queria parar de dançar, principalmente porque o Sasuke ainda estava dançando comigo, então eu tirei os meus sapatos e os chutei para debaixo de uma mesa próxima, retornando segundos depois para os braços de meu marido. Todos nós dançamos e dançamos e rimos, alguns de nós tomaram muitas bebidas e outros nem tantas.

Eu não acho que deixei a pista de dança aquela vez que Sasuke e eu parávamos de dançar, eu era reivindicada por outra pessoas, retornando para o Sasuke momentos depois. Tenten e eu dançamos uma versão maravilhosa de 'Beat it' e quase caímos com a cara no chão de tanto rirmos. Nenhumas de nós bebemos nada, mas a felicidade no ar nos fez sentir como se estivéssemos bem altas.

Eu me encontrei nos braços de Sasuke novamente, ainda rindo.

"Você está se divertindo." Ele comentou.

"Eu estou." Eu concordei, um pouco surpresa. "Você também está. Não negue."

"Bem, não é tão terrível como eu pensei que seria." Ele disse, me beijando rapidamente.

Eu rolo os meus olhos. "Um dia desses Sasuke, alguém irá perceber que você não é um total bastardo como finge ser." Ele arqueia a sobrancelha. "Alguém além de mim."

"Sério."

Ele me girou tão rápido e me inclinou que eu gritei, me agarrando a ele com força por auto preservação e o olhei quando percebi que não iria me deixar cair. Ele sorriu de canto e me endireitou, me beijando bem abaixo da orelha. Meu coração acelerou perigosamente sob minhas costelas mesmo após eu dizer a ele pra não fazer isso. Como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, Sasuke beijou seu caminho até meu queixo, e traçando minha cicatriz com os seus lábios, antes de finalmente tocar seus lábios nos meus. Eu pensei que iria derreter em seus braços.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto chamou ao nosso lado, Hinata estava plantada firmemente em seus braços. " Espere até _você_ voltar para _seu_ quarto. Nem todos nós queremos ver isso."

Sasuke apenas me segurou mais forte. "Ciúmes, Dope?" Ele perguntou arrogantemente.

"Claro que não. Eu tenho a garota mais bonita do mundo como munha esposa. O que há pra ter ciumes?" Ele sorriu e beijou Hinata de uma forma que você realmente não deve beijar outra pessoa em público. Eu dei a eles alguns segundos antes de dizer alguma coisa.

"Guarde para a lua de mel," eu disse, dando um tapa em seu ombro. "Ou pelo menos espere até chegar ao seu quarto."

"Você não esperou." Ele protestou.

"E?" Sasuke perguntou, nos girando para nos levar a um canto da pista de dança e me beijando de novo. Se ele não parasse com isso eu iria acabar numa poça no meio da pista. Eu não acho que eu teria me importado muito, mas expor meus sentimentos na frente de cerca de uma centena de pessoas não soou uma ideia muito boa para mim.

Então eu disse a mim mesma para parar de pensar muito e aproveitar a atenção que o homem que eu amo estava dando a mim. Eu passei os meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e o beijei de volta com tudo. A parte do meu cérebro que funcionando mal registrou o fato de que seus braços apertaram mais a minha cintura e que ele me puxou para tão perto que eu podia sentir seu coração batendo. A musica ficou alta- eu podia sentir o chão vibrando embaixo dos meus pés, mas eu não podia ouvi-lo sobre as batidas do meu coração.

Sasuke nunca me beijou assim. Ninguem nunca me beijou assim. Ou talvez tenham beijado, mas não tinham o mesmo efeito sobre mim como os beijos do Sasuke tinham. O fato de eu estar apaixonada por ele, realmente apaixonada por ele, fez com que qualquer outro beijo que eu já tenha recebido fosse nada. Tudo parecia ser nada. Naquele momento, havia somente nós.

* * *

><p>Era aproximadamente duas da manhã quando Sasuke e eu conseguimos chegar ao nosso quarto. Mesmo sendo tão tarde (ou cedo, dependendo do seu ponto de vista), nós fomos os primeiros a sair da festa. Nós demos as nossas desculpas e caminhamos até a porta, tentando evitar as pessoas, mas ainda sim levou uma hora até finalmente conseguirmos sair.<p>

Minha adrenalina ainda corria por minhas veias por conta de toda dança e excitação. Eu não consegui dormir muito na noite anterior, e tinha acabado de passar seis horas dançando sob meus pés, mas eu não me sentia cansada. Eu estava ligada em uma alta voltagem e sabia que o sono estava bem longe de mim.

Sasuke nem mesmo parecia cansado. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, o que era previsível, mas sua camisa estava para fora da calça e um pouco enrugada. Ao menos isso prova que ele era humano ao ponto de suas roupas não estarem perfeitas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ele ainda parecia perfeito mesmo assim, o que não me ajudou a parar de pensar nele, coisa que eu realmente precisava.

Dizer 'eu te amo' para o Sasuke ainda estava muito longe, bem longe do reino das possibilidades. Se eu não tomasse cuidado, eu acabaria dizendo sem querer. As vezes eu faço isso, solta os coisas sem pensar e depois fico pensando 'eu não deveria ter dito isso'. E não importa quantas vezes eu tenha dito ou feito a coisa errada, eu sempre acabo cometendo este erro. Um dia desses vou acabar quebrando a cara.

"Quando é o casamento da Ino mesmo?" Sasuke perguntou conforme abria a porta de nosso quarto.

"Janeiro. Ela quer casar na neve." Eu corro os meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, estremecendo quando eles se enroscam em alguns nós. "Shikamaru não liga. Ele apenas quer acabar logo com isso."

Sasuke começou a desabotoar sua camisa. "Parece que todas as suas amigas puderam escolher os seus maridos," Ele comentou.

"Fico contente," eu disse a ele enquanto tirava os meus brincos. "Elas merecem serem felizes."

Ele congelou de repente, se virando para olhar para mim.

"Você não é feliz?" ele perguntou, seu rosto cuidadosamente neutro.

O que? Eu pensei sobre o que eu disse. Do jeito que eu disse fez soar como se eu não fosse feliz, mas eu não quis dizer isso. Qualquer pessoa quer que suas amigas ou amigos sejam felizes-é um sentimento natural. Eu queria que meus amigos fossem felizes em seus casamentos porque eu sabia o que era ser infeliz e ser forçada a se casar,

Claro que a minha situação mudou ao longo de sete meses, mas esse não é o caso.

"Eu sou feliz." eu disse, soando surpresa.

Sasuke permaneceu lá parado, com a camisa desabotoada, pés descalços, me encarando com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto. Será que eu disse a coisa errada? Eu soei insincera? Tudo ficou quieto por tanto tempo que eu comecei a pensar que deveria me desculpar por algo, mas então ele falou novamente.

"Se você pudesse fazer tudo de novo, sabendo tudo o que você sabe agora, você ainda casaria comigo?"

Dizer que a pergunta me pegou de surpresa seria correto. De todas as coisas que eu esperava que o Sasuke dissesse, essa não era uma delas. Eu me perguntei se ele alguma vez já me perguntou algo assim, mas se perguntar e sonhar eram bem diferentes de esperar. Então enquanto eu fantasiava todo o tempo sobre todas as coisas românticas que Sasuke e eu poderíamos dizer um ao outro, quando finalmente aconteceu, eu fiquei surpresa.

_Você ainda casaria comigo?_

Se eu levasse em consideração a guerra, o conselho, tudo, eu ainda casaria com Sasuke? Mesmo se eu pensasse sobre as coisas que aconteceram comigo, Dachi, Amaya, ser sequestrada e quase morrer, basicamente odiar ele pelos dois primeiros meses de nosso casamento, eu ainda escolheria casar com o meu marido?

Eu disse em alto e em bom som, a minha resposta obvia.

"Sim. Sim, eu me casaria."

Sasuke estava de repente me beijando com tanta força que ele literalmente me levantou do chão. De novo, todo o resto pareceu desaparecer no segundo em que seus lábios tocaram os meus. Eu fechei os meus olhos e o beijei de volta com a mesma força, tentando fazer com que ele sentisse o mesmo sentimento que eu estava sentindo. Um sentimento maravilhoso, cegante que somente ele era capaz de me fazer sentir.

Meu coração começou abater forte em meu peito como um cavalo chutando as portas do celeira, batendo tão forte que eu podia sentir o meu sangue sendo bombeado pelo o meu corpo.

E de repente, um novo sentimento surgiu, um que nós dois estávamos tentando suprimir e falhamos miseravelmente. Luxuria sempre fez parte de nossa relação desde a primeira vez em que nos beijamos, e nós sempre fomos cuidadosos de não deixar chegar muito longe, mas agora ela voltou com tudo e a minha força de vontade está desaparecendo rapidamente. Não estava ajudando o fato das mãos de Sasuke começarem a passear pelas minhas costas e se enroscarem em meu cabelo.

Eu me encontrei sendo pressionada contra a parede, mas eu não senti isso. Minhas próprias mão estavam tirando a camisa de Sasuke, me atrapalhando com um botão que ainda estava no lugar. Finalmente, o material de seda caiu no chão com um sussurro de barulho. Seus músculos ondulavam sob o meu toque, Deus como ele era sarado. Ele parecia um Deus Grego, só que melhor.

Ele se atrapalhou com o laço que estava amarrado no meio do meu vestido, ele o rasgou completamente e o jogou no chão antes de ir a procura do meu zíper. Ele me beijou, com força e me libertou do tecido, deixando-o em uma poça aos meus pés. Eu dei um passo ao lado, o encontrando no caminho e beijando ele de novo, desesperadamente.

Ele beijou os meus lábios mais uma vez, me puxando para frente assim nós dois caímos na cama. Nos rolamos até que ele estava em cima de mim, beijando cada parte de mim que estava exposta, minha garganta, minha coxa, e até a parte interna do meu pulso, o que me excitou em uma nova forma. Seus dedos dançavam pela minha lateral, traçando os meus braços. Ele beijou o meu pescoço, o mordendo levemente.

Eu deliberadamente arqueei os meu quadril e ele rosnou, me beijando tão forte que eu pensei que meus lábios iriam ficar machucados. Ele me pressionou contra a cama, prendendo os meus braços acima de minha cabeça, sorrindo arrogantemente acima de mim. Uma mão me soltou para tracejar sobre o meu sutiã, seus dedos gentilmente acharam seu caminho para baixo do tecido.

Nós dois estávamos prontos para isso. Acho que teríamos ido até o final se não fosse por duas coisas.

A primeira coisa foi um clarão do lado de fora, seguido por um rápido estrondo que vibrou pelas paredes. Isso nos assustou e nós dois congelamos. Meu coração literalmente parou por um segundo, porque quando o raio caiu e a luz iluminou o quarto, eu pensei que alguém havia entrado. Não havia como explicar o que estávamos fazendo porque era bem embaraçosamente obvio. Nenhum de nós estava usando muita roupa e Sasuke estava em cima de cima de mim na cama. Não há muito o que explicar.

'Oh não liga para nós, estávamos apenas lutando e ficamos com calor então tiramos nossas roupas.' Ninguem em seu juízo perfeito acreditaria nisso. Eles podem não dizer nada devido a quem eles flagraram, mas ainda saberiam, e isso seria o suficiente.

Então o raio caiu e acabou com o clima, mas isso não foi a única coisa.

Poucos segundos depois estava escuro novamente, Sasuke e eu estávamos piscando para ajustar nossos olhos a repentina escuridão, quando um barulho chegou a nossos ouvidos.

Alguém estava batendo na porta.

Na verdade, alguém estava derrubando a pota, batendo como se fossem a policia ou algo do tipo e estavam aqui para nos flagrarem por alguma atividade ilícita. Sasuke e eu nos levantamos, nos vestindo em tempo recorde para até mesmo para ninas. Ele cruzou o quarto mais rápido do que um piscar, me olhou para se assegurar que eu estava decente, e abriu a porta, provavelmente pronto para matar quem estava do outro lado.

Naturalmente, Naruto estava ali, com seus olhos arregalados.

"O que é?" Sasuke perguntou, não soando zangado, mas levemente preocupado e profissional. Como a Tsunade quando havia uma emergência. Eu estava ao lado dele, já preocupada. Será que havia outra bomba? Algo terrível aconteceu? Oh, por favor, não. Não nessa noite, não quando todos estavam felizes e quando pudemos esquecer temporariamente nossos problemas.

Naruto espiou através de Sasuke para olhar pra mim, gesticulando para que eu me aproximasse. O que quer que fosse, ele tinha que contar a nós dois. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que ele estava bêbado, mas ele só tomou dois drinks durante todo o tempo em que estivemos na festa, e era impossível ele ter se embebedado após termos ido embora. Pelo menos era o que eu achava, mas Naruto sempre era uma exceção a maioria das regras, então eu ainda considerava essa possibilidade.

"Você precisa ir até os portões de entrada." Ele me disse, com olhos tão grandes como pratos. "Alguém... você precisa ir pra lá agora."

"O que aconteceu? Alguém se machucou?" Eu já estava colocando os meus sapatos, jogando os do Sasuke para ele porque eu sabia que ele iria atrás de mim. E se alguém se machucou eu talvez precisasse de ajuda para move-lo.

Naruto balançou a cabeça. "Não. Você apenas tem que ir lá agora."

Confusa, e mais do que um pouco preocupada com a sanidade do meu amigo, eu segui Naruto para fora, aumentando a minha velocidade enquanto ele meio que corria corredor abaixo. Eu amarrei o meu roupão o conforme corríamos, ainda me perguntando o que sera que havia assustado o Naruto tanto que ele veio procurar por mim ao invés de ir para a sua lua-de-mel com sua nova esposa como todo mundo esperava.

Eu obtive a minha resposta na forma de um homem magrelo com cabelo castanho, uma mandíbula forte, e profundos olhos verdes, um no qual havia uma cicatriz abaixo. Eu parei de repente, tão de repente que Sasuke esbarrou em mim, agarrando o meu braço para se estabilizar. Eu não olhei para ele. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do homem que estava parado a minha frente, nem mesmo falar.

"Sakura?" Sasuke perguntou, soando preocupado.

"Não," eu sussurrei." Não, não pode ser... isso tem que ser um truque."

"O que?" Sasuke olhou pra longe de mim, virando a sua atenção ao homem que estava a nossa frente. Ele o reconheceu após alguns instantes, o seu próprio choque estava tão palpável como o meu. Não é a toa que o Naruto estava tão perturbado.

"Não pode ser." Sasuke conseguiu dizer.

Não era nenhum truque de luz, nenhum genjutsu ou um clone. A pessoa que estava em pé diante a mim era de carne e osso,tão real quanto eu ou Sasuke ou Naruto. Ele também deveria estar morto, enterrado a sete palmos na terra em um país diferente. Eu assisti esse homem morrer. Eu sei que assisti. Eu assisti ele e cinco outras pessoas morrerem a minha frente. Eu o assisti sendo assassinado.

Logicamente eu sabia que não havia jeito dele estar vivo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que o que eu estava vendo era verdade. Ele era real, e ele estava aqui, realmente respirando e sendo molhado pela chuva e realmente olhando para mim. Logicamente, eu sabia que ele não deveria estar aqui.

Então eu joguei a lógica pela janela, me apegando a sonhos e esperança e no Sasuke, que estava atrás de mim, me segurando enquanto eu encarava um homem morto.

Natsu sorriu fracamente para mim.

"Oi mana."

* * *

><p><em>Gente desculpa a demora. O meu notebook resolveu contrair um vírus (que tá mais para infecção generalizada), e está um saco mexer nele. Usar a internet então está sendo um martírio (levei 40 minutos para conseguir abrir o FF e postar esse capitulo). Já fiz tudo o que eu sei mas nada adiantou. Agora é esperar pelo técnico. <em>

_Por conta deste problema já vou me desculpar com vocês, pois é bem provável que demore um pouco para eu postar o próximo cap, já que o note só abre os arquivos quando quer, e só salva as alterações quando quer também. Está sendo MUITO difícil traduzir deste jeito. Mas aos poucos eu vou conseguindo traduzir até o problema ser resolvido._

_Peço desculpa também porque não estou conseguindo responder as reviews. (eu disse que é uma infecção generalizada) Mas quero que saibam que li todas e sou muito grata por elas._

_Beijos, até a próxima. Assim espero (:_

_P.S. O capitulo não foi revisado. _


	17. Irmão grande, Irmão imenso

Irmão grande, Irmão imenso.

Dois meses atras, quando o meu irmão morto apareceu na minha porta, eu não fiz nada. Eu apenas fiquei lá parada, em choque total, sem ligar para a chuva congelante de novembro, e apenas encarei o homem que uma vez já significou tudo pra mim. Meu irmão, meu professor, meu melhor amigo que havia morrido na minha frente. Ele estava vivo e ele era real.

Então eu fiz algo. Eu fiz a coisa mais embaraçosa que eu já tinha feito desde que cheguei em Som: eu desmaiei. Eu desmaiei nos braços do Sasuke, e o som dele gritando em choque, chamando o meu nome foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi. Ele me pegou antes que eu caisse na lama, então um pouco da minha dignidade foi salva. Não muita, mas o suficiente para que talvez, um dia, eu possa salvar o resto.

Natsu ainda estava lá quando eu acordei, segura e seca na minha cama, então eu decidi que não, eu não tinha alucinado que Natsu estava mesmo vivo. Foi um grande choque para dizer o minimo. Eu passei um ano reconstruindo lentamente a minha vida e caminhando a passos pequenos de volta a felicidade, e ele reaparece, vivo e de alguma forma saudável. (Ele deixou o Naruto apavorado, que sabia que ele estava morto, então ele esperou alguns dias para ir para sua lua de mel com a Hinata. Eles queriam ficar comigo, mas eu os convenci a irem.)

Eu digo que Natsu estava de alguma forma saudável, enquanto ele estava sorrindo para mim e parecendo feliz, era obvio que ele havia passado pelo seu próprio pedaço de inferno. Ferimentos recentes decoravam a sua pele, algumas com crostas e parcialmente curadas, enquanto outras estavam vermelhas e vivas. Algumas sanfravam lentamente. Seu cabelo estava mais longo e seu olhos estavam assombrados, parecendo a forma como eu suspeitava que os meus estiveram nas semanas após os assassinatos.

Você não tinha que ser inteligente para perceber que ele havia sido torturado.

Saber que ele foi obrigado a passar por algo tão doloroso como tortura quebrou o meu coração, mas o fato de que meu irmão estava vivo, realmente vivo, causou uma sensação tão esmagadora de felicidade que eu pude empurrar a minha tristeza para longe e me concentrar naquele único fato.

Meu irmão estava vivo.

Ter ele aparecendo do nada era algo que eu não esperava. Na verdade, um monte de coisas que aconteceram nas semanas seguintes não estavam na minha lista de possibilidades. Lembra-se da lista? Eu lembro. E ela fica cada vez mais longa e longa, até que nada possa me surpreender mais.

Bem, eu não digo mais nada. Algo me surpreendeu, mas também quebrou o meu coração de tal forma, que nem mesmo o Sasuke pôde consertar. E não aconteceu comigo, mas sim com alguém com quem eu me importo, e isso custou muito caro. De todas as merdas que me aconteceram, essa foi uma que eu não soube lidar.

Mas não vamos chega lá ainda. Ao invés disso, vamos falar de irmãos irritantes. Natsu, depois de ouvir que a Akatsuki estava atrás de mim (de novo com inimigos, mana?), se tornou um dos meus guarda-costas. Sasuke gostou da ideia do meu irmão super-protetor me seguindo o tempo todo. Eu odiei.

Quero dizer, ele é o meu irmão, e eu o amo, mas ele tem a tendencia a ser simplesmente maléfico.

"Esse," Natsu suspirou, " é o mais delicioso bolo já criado. Sério."

Eu o fuzilei com o meu olhar sobre a minha papelada, "E você o está comendo no meu escritório porque...?"

"Porque o seu marido iria me corta ao meio se soubesse que eu a deixei sozinha por cinco minutos."

Verdade. Mas mesmo assim, ele tinha que comer o bolo na minha frente? Eu não poderia comer naquele momento, e eu não queria arriscar que o glacê caísse na papelada que eu tinha que ler.

"E," Natsu continuou, lambendo o glacê do garfo, "Eu acho que ele arrancaria a minha cabeça fora se eu perguntasse alguma coisa."

"Ele está tendo um daqueles dias, né?"

"Eu acho que ele está sempre tendo 'um daqueles dias', Mana. O homem é mal humorado." Ele engoliu outra mordida do bolo, saboreando só para me irritar. "Como foi que você acabou com um cara como ele mesmo, hein?

Eu rolei os meus olhos, pegando a sempre presente caneca de café na minha mesa. Eu podia esperar para comer o bolo, masa unica coisa que eu sempre vou precisar é café. Eu não consigo funcionar sem ele. E mais, eu bebia a todo momento, então eu não estava tão preocupada em derramar em minha limpa e organizada papelada.

"Você realmente quer ter essa discussão de novo? Agora, enquanto eu estou atolada em papelada, tentando me lembrar que é tudo muito importante e que não posso por fogo em tudo?"

"Você não pode queimar?"

"A não ser que eu queira me meter em encrenca, não."

Ele pegou uma das migalhas de seu prato. "Então, o seu casamento foi arranjado?"

Eu tinha explicado isso- isso sendo o meu casamento- pra ele duas vezes, mas ele ainda não consegui fazer isso entrar na sua cabeça. Acho que eu estar casada, seguindo com a minha vida, era algo bizarro, pra ele pelo menos.

"Eu não acredito."

Ou talvez não.

"O que você não acredita?"

"Que o conselho, que é feito de pessoas que odeiam você, se reuniu e decidiu que você tinha que se casar com o Sasuke." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Apenas é impossível."

"Como isso pode ser tão difícil de se acreditar?" Eu joguei uma pilha grossa d papéis em minha outbox, e peguei a pilha que era o dobro na minha inbox.

"Você o ama demais para isso tudo ser arranjado."

"Como é?"

Ele me deu um sorriso decanto, se parecendo demais com o homem do qual estávamos discutindo. "Você," ele disse presunçosamente, "Está apaixonada pelo seu marido. Nem tente negar- eu te conheço muito bem." Ele se inclinou na minha mesa, avançando para cutucar o meu ombro. "E eu sei que você, minha querida, doce, irmãzinha-"

"Irmãzinha? Eu tenho 22!"

"- está apaixonada pelo Sasuke."

Eu odeio que ele me conheça tão bem. Ele estava de volta a minha vida não fazia um mês ainda e já tinha percebido algo que eu estava lutando para aceitar. Ele sorriu arrogantemente, a cicatriz embaixo do seu olho esquerdo ondulou levemente na luz. Uma nova cicatriz marcava sua bochecha esquerda, descendo pelo seu rosto e desaparecendo em sua pele, até não ser mais vista,

Ele foi mantido em cativeiro pela Onda (que pagou para a nossa família ser assassinada. Natsu foi deixado vivo na esperança de que ele ia lhes passar informação sobre Konoha e qualquer coisa a mais que ele soubesse. Eu fui deixada viva por que eles queriam me ver sofrer.), e ao invés de tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo no mundo, ele preferiu comer bolo em meu escritório e discutir a minha vida amorosa.

Meu irmão precisava aprender uma ou duas coisas sobre prioridades, depois que ele deixar de ser estranho.

Um fato confirmado quando, perturbado pelo silencio, ele do nada começou a cantar. Ele ele cantou com todo o ar em seus pulmões com a maior satisfação:

"Sakura ama o Sasuke! Sakura ama o Sasuke!"

Eu grunhi e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos para esconder o rubor de embaraço que queimava em minha face. Eu sabia, apenas sabia, que a porta iria se abrir em algum momento e alguém iria entrar em meu escritório e o ouvir cantando. Deus sabe o que as pessoas já pensam sobre mim e Sasuke. Ter o meu irmão gritar uma versão juvenil da verdade não iria ajudar.

Era o que eu estava pensando quando a porta se abriu e alguém entrou sem bater. Eu te dou três chances de adivinhar quem era a pessoa, mas você provavelmente só vai precisar de uma.

"Sasuke está procurando por você," Naruto me disse.

"Ooo, Sasuke está procurando por você." Natsu engasgou. "Eu devo esperar? Me esconder em um canto com os meus olhos fechado e minhas mãos sob meus ouvidos?"

Eu peguei a cesta de lixo do chão e joguei, satisfeita quando ela acertou a sua cara e ele gritou em dor.

Naruto riu. Porém, grandes mentes, ou mentes burras, o que quer que você queira chama-los, realmente pensam igual, porque nem mesmo trinta segundos depois, os dois começaram a cantar simultaneamente.

"Sakura e Sasuke, sentados numa arvore se beijando-"

Bater a porta talvez tenha sido desnecessário, mas efetivamente cortou as vozes deles e me fez sentir melhor.

Mas eu esqueci sobre o meu irmão (leia: fardo) ser o meu guarda-costa, então ele me seguiu alguns segundos depois, ainda cantarolando aquela musica irritante e parecendo muito feliz. Meus olhares mortais não tiveram efeitos, mas fizeram ele cantarolar mais alto. Acho que ele sabia que eu estava muito aliviada de ele estar vivo para lhe causar algum mal, então receber um olhar mortal de mim não era muito ameaçador neste ponto.

"Se você começar a cantar de novo, eu irei castra-lo com as minhas próprias mãos." Eu avisei. "E não pense que não irei."

Ele deu um grande passo para longe, pondo um pouco de distancia entre nós. Garoto esperto esse. Bem, esperto em ocasiões, mas ele é um homem, e a maioria do homens são rotulados de estúpidos até provarem o contrário. Natsu ainda tem que me provar o contrário, e ele é o meu irmão, então eu não estou muito inclinada a lhe dar o beneficio da duvida.

"Eu apenas queria terminar a nossa conversa." Ele disse.

"Oh pelo amor de Deus, Nii-chan. Deixa quieto."

"O que? Eu não vou começar a dizer que o seu marido é um chato ou bundão, nem nada." Eu dei a ele um olhar de aviso. Ele fez um x sobre o seu coração. "Prometo."

Eu continuei andando. "Ele está estressado." Eu disse. " A guerra está muito próxima entre nós e a Onda. Eles não querem ceder. Especialmente agora que sabemos que você está vivo. Ainda mais por sabermos que eles foram a razão de... bem, você sabe." Eu disse suavemente.

"Ele está preocupado com você." Ele disse tão suavemente como eu.

Não era uma pergunta. Embaixo de toda a provocação e zoação sobre a minha vida amorosa, Natsu estava preocupado também. E não somente sobre a Akatsuki (Deidara, de fato, plantou as bombas). Não, ele estava preocupado sobre eu ser casada e ter que dividir a minha cama com meu marido toda noite. (Eu ri muito alto quando ele compartilhou suas preocupações, mas eu o assegurei que Sasuke não estava se forçando pra cima de mim.)

"Ele sempre está preocupado comigo."

"É o que acontece quando se ama alguém. Você se preocupa sobre eles o tempo todo."

Eu parei de andar. Me virei para encarar Natsu. Ele parou de andar também, com a sobrancelha erguida como se me perguntasse o porquê de eu ter parado no meio do corredor. Eu consegui o olhar no olho por um total de três segundos antes de eu perder o controle e começar a rir. E rir. E então rir mais um pouco.

Mais ou menos dois minutos depois, eu finalmente me acalmei. Minha risada histérica se reduziu a um uma pequena risada e eu pude olhar Natsu nos olhos de novo. Nós recomeçamos a andar.

"Foi algo que eu disse?" Ele perguntou.

"A parte em que disse que Sasuke está apaixonado por mim."

"Ele está." Ele insistiu.

"Ele asseguro que ele não está."

E então Natsu começou a rir. Mas ao contrário de mim, ele não teve que parar e curvar-se na cintura e, em seguida, tentar recuperar o fôlego. Seu riso era mais como uma gargalhada incrédula bufada entre os lábios. Ele balançou a cabeça, apertando o nariz como se estivesse segurando algo.

"Você é tão cega." Ele me informou.

"Oh, eu sou?"

Ele assentiu. "Sim, você é. Sasuke está apaixonado por você." Ele me deu um olhar penetrante." Espera, porque você não sabe disso? Você geralmente saca essas coisas logo de cara."

"Uh," eu apontei o obvio," talvez porque é do Sasuke que estamos falando?"

Ele pareceu aceitar isso.

Eu admito, tive as minhas dúvidas. A primeira coisa que pensei quando vi ele foi 'quem é esse cara segurando a minha irmãzinha?". Aí descobri que ele é o seu marido." Ele suspirou levemente. "Mas então eu fiz o meu dever de casa."

"Por dever de casa, você quer dizer que falou com o Naruto?"

"É."

"Foi o que pensei."

Natsu parou a minha frente, nos parando no corredor novamente. Ele não falou nada até que eu encontrasse seus olhos. O que eu fiz com todo o desafio que eu pude reunir, mas é difícil ser toda eu-não-ligo sobre coisas que você secretamente espera serem verdadeiras.

"A primeira coisa que perguntei a Naruto foi se Sasuke alguma vez machucou você. Quando ele terminou de rir de mim, ele me assegurou que ele nunca seria capaz disso. Depois ele me deu um curso rápido de como entender o Sasuke. Não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo, juo. Eu tive que aceitar a palavra dele sobre muitas coisas. Mas, Mana, ele te ama. Sério. Dá pra ver quando ele olha pra você."

"Meu coração começou a bater muito, muito rápido.

"Dá pra ver?" Eu perguntei calmamente, silenciosamente rezando para que a minha voz não estivesse trêmula.

Natsu sorriu. "Ele tem esse olhar nele. Tudo nele relaxa e seus olhos ficam mais leves e, se você olhar atentamente, ele sorri. É um sorriso pequeno, mais é um sorriso, e Naruto me disse que, antes de você chegar, Sasuke nunca sorria. Nunca."

"Ele ainda não sorri." eu disse fracamente. "Não de verdade."

"Oh," Natsu me assegurou, "ele sorri."

Eu pisquei para ele, tentando assimilar tudo isso. Naruto entendia o Sasuke mais do que qualquer um, então eu sabia que se ele dizia algo, geralmente era verdade. Eu não me importei com isso. Em parte, era de se esperar. Se Natsu não fizesse perguntas por ai, eu ficaria preocupada.

Mas dizer que Sasuke estava apaixonado por mim, era como dizer que Kakashi era gay. Era impossível assim com engraçado. Claro, Naruto parecia acreditar nisso, mas Naruto tem a tendencia de se iludir, então eu não podia acreditar em tudo o que ele dizia. Natsu não estava em Som a muito tempo, e ele conhecia o Sasuke ainda a menos tempo ainda. Eu podia desconsiderar tudo o que ele me disse. Ele não fazia ideia do que estava falando. Não mesmo.

Mas...

_O que eu sou para você?_

_O mundo._

Eu senti esperança começar a se juntar dentro de mim. E se ele realmente me amava? Eu esmaguei o pensamente imediatamente, o desconsiderando como faço com a minha papelada.

"Você passa muito tempo com o Naruto," Eu comentei, passando por ele. " Sério Nii-chan, você deveria saber agora que ele é doido."

Natsu suspirou, murmurando algo sobre como eu era teimosa ás vezes, e me seguiu. Ele não tocou no assunto novamente.

* * *

><p>Conseguimos chegar até Sasuke eventualmente. Eu sabia para onde estávamos indo, mas graças ao Natsu e o seu estranho modo de pensar, eu me distrai. Nós tivemos que refazer o caminho duas vezes antes de sequer chegarmos a "sala do trono" do Sasuke, como Naruto tinha a batizado. Não tinha um trono lá dentro, mas erande as mais oficiais decisões eram feitas.<p>

Natsu assobiou baixo conforme nós entramos. "Bom," ele comentou, fechando a pesada porta de carvalho atrás dele. "Todo comodo deste lugar é assim?"

"Menos os que estão sendo reconstruídos."

Sasuke olhou pra cima, a mesa em frente a ele estava quase enterrada em papelada. Ele pareceu ligeiramente irritado por ter sido interrompido, porém mais feliz por termos entrado do que tudo. Eu bisbilhotei alguns pergaminhos. Os tópicos variavam de uma nova pintura para um prédio até a previsão do tempo.

"Você quer alguns fósforos?" Eu ofereci.

"Não preciso." Ele sorriu de canto. "Eu poderia botar fogo nisso sem eles."

Natsu parecia um pouco alarmado. "Jutsu de fogo? Você sabe jutsu de fogo?"

"Sim." Sasuke jogou os papéis no chão e me agarrou, me puxando para o seu colo tão de repente que soltei um gritinho e me agarrei a ele. Ele sorriu no meu pescoço. Eu tentei ficar com raiva, mas fui incapaz porque, bem, eu estava no seu colo.

Ele estava sorrindo. Então-

Oh meu Deus, ele estava sorrindo.

é melhor o Natsu tirar aquele sorrisinho presunçoso da cara antes que eu o faça por ele,

"E-então, porque você queria me ver?" Eu gaguejo.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente, sua respiração dançando pela minha pele, me causando arrepios. Muito gentilmente, ele deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro, ficando de repente tenso. Eu passei os meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, surpresa em como era fácil para mim encostar a minha cabeça na dele nessa posição.

"A guerra está começando," Ele respirou. "Areia, Folha e nós, todos nós tentamos negociar com a Onda, mas eles não querem ouvir."

Eu mordi o meu lábio, sabendo o que vinha em seguida. "Eles querem que eu entregue você a eles. Você e Natsu."

"O-oque?" Natsu explodiu. Ele se levantou tão rápido que derrubou a sua cadeira."Eles querem Sakura? Você não aceitou isso né? Eu juro por Deus se você a entregar eu irei lhe espancar até a morte, eu não ligo para quem você seja."

Eu não me mexi do colo do Sasuke. "Natsu, pare. Você sabe que ele não-"

"Que tipo de monstro você acha que eu sou?" Sasuke disse encostado em meu ombro. "Você realmente acha que eu faria isso? Após o que eles fizeram com você, você acha que eu iria simplesmente entrega-la?" Sua voz estava baixa e intensa, eu quase não podia ouvir, mas Natsu estava ouvindo cada palavra como se Sasuke estivesse as gritando. "Eu jurei protege-la. Porque eu iria entrega-la ao inimigo?"

Natsu se sentou de volta. Ele suspirou pesadamente, sacudindo sua cabeça e parecendo como se o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas. "Eu sei, cara." ele disse. "Eu sei. Deus," ele olhou pra mim. "Eu comecei uma guerra. O que diabos eu faço agora?"

"Eu não acho que você começou a guerra sozinho." Eu disse, meu rosto meio escondido pelo cabelo do Sasuke. "Eu não ajudei muito as coisas quando eu pus o Dachi numa cadeira de rodas."

"Ele sabia que a hora dele ia chegar." Sasuke disse, finalmente se endireitando, desta vez colocando a sua bochecha na minha. "E foi eu que o coloquei numa cela por duas semanas com uma concussão."

Natsu olhou para mim, depois pro Sasuke, depois voltou para mim. "Vocês bateram no Dachi? Ele não é do conselho da Onda?" Nós parecíamos apropriadamente culpados. O que significa que olhamos um pro outro e sorrimos. "O Deus, o que ele fez?"

Sasuke aperto de Sasuke ficou mais forte em mim. "Algo completamente imperdoável." Ele rosnou.

Natsu arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que?"

"Ele, uh," eu limpei a minha garganta."Bem, ele tentou... se forçar pra cima... de mim."

"O quê?!"

"È." A memória piscou em meus olhos e ácido queimou em meu estomago. "Nós lhe demos uma boa surra, e isso foi o catalizador para todo o resto." E quando eu digo todo o resto, eu quero dizer todo o resto. Depois de Dachi, tudo foi ladeira a baixo para mim. .Errado.

"Natsu piscou."Huh. De repente, eu não me importo tanto com você, Sasuke." Ele se encostou em sua cadeira. "Talvez eu até deixe você beijar ela agora."

"Oh, o que te faz pensar que eu precise de sua permissão, Ó poderoso e sábio Nii-chan?" Eu rosnei. "Sabe, por acaso eu sou uma adulta e eu-"

Mas então eu parei de falar. Porque é meio difícil falar quando o seu marido está beijando você. É até difícil gritar com o seu irmão, que está cantarolando uma música infantil idiota novamente, mas o meu coração estava batendo muito forte eu quase não conseguia ouvir a música mesmo.

Natsu parou de cantar após alguns minutos.

"Cuidado com as mãos." Ele gritou. "Meu estomago não aguenta tanto."

" . Você é hilário."

Ele soprou sua unha, limpando-a em sua camisa. "Eu sei. Eu sou muito bom, mana. Você já não deveria saber disso a essa altura? Quero dizer, qual é, eu sou muito mais legal que você."

"Oh, mesmo?"

Eu pulei do colo do Sasuke e derrubei o Natsu e seu sorrisinho presunçoso. Nós rolamos duas vezes no chão, mas finalmente eu consegui segurar ele, usando o meu peso para mante-lo parado. Com os seus dois braços atrás de suas costas e sua cara plantada no cão, ele não representava muita ameaça para mim, e eu não pude deixar de alfinetar ele um pouco.

"Quem é o bonzão agora?"

Ele murmurou algo no chão. Eu puxei os seus braços.

"O que disse?"

"Você é."

Eu dei um sorriso travesso. "E não se esqueça disso." Eu levantei de cima dele, tirei o pó da minha roupa, ainda sorrindo.

Natsu se ajeitou e ficou em pé, massageando o seu ombro e estremecendo quando ele estalou. Ele me olhou, seu ego completamente e totalmente ferido e eu sorri. Hey, eu sou a sua irmãzinha. É o meu direito, meu dever, embaraçar e humilhar o meu irmão. Eu venho fazendo isso desde pequena.

"Nossa," Natsu disse." Você não podia ter utilizado alguns desses movimentos em Kabuto?"

"Eu estava amarrada a uma cadeira," Eu o lembrei. "E pra lá de assustada."

"Você disse Kabuto?" Sasuke perguntou, interessado de repente em nossa conversa.

Natsu olhou para ele, surpreso. "É. Você conhece ele?"

Sasuke bufou, voltando a olhar o pergaminho em sua frente, o lendo brevemente. "Se conheço ele? Eu matei ele."

Natsu encarou em total choque, Sasuke, quem acabou de virar o nosso mundo de ponta cabeça. E ele nem mesmo sabia. Ele apenas continuou lendo o pergaminho, o marcando ocasionalmente. Eventualmente, ele sentiu nossos olhos nele e olhou para cima. Ninguem disse nada. Perplexo, ele colocou o pergaminho na mesa e se levantou.

"Você...você matou o Kabuto? Eu sussurrei.

"Sim," Sasuke disse lentamente, ainda confuso. "Porque?"

Natsu achou a sua voz. "Quando?"

Sasuke piscou, tentando se lembrar. "Alguns dias antes de me casar com a Sakura." Ele olhou para mim. "Você não notou oquanto remendado eu estava?"

"Não." Eu disse suavemente. "Você matou o Kabuto?"

Natsu balançou a sua cabeça. "Você acaba de se tornar a minha pessoa favorita do mundo. Do universo." Ele me pegou e me jogou a frente. "Vá em frente, beija ele. Dê um bem grande, nos lábios."

"O que está acontecendo? Sasuke perguntou, completamente confuso agora.

"Kabuto matou a nossa família," Eu disse, com os meus batimento cardíacos aumentando. "E você o matou. Antes de sequer me conhecer, você o matou."

Sasuke parecia que tinha acabado de receber um soco no estomago. "Kabuto? Kabuto foi quem-?"

Natsu assentiu, rindo. "Cara, você é demais!Eu te amo agora."

"Eu não entendo. Eu deixei-"

Eu me lancei nele, o beijando com força. Ele laçou os seus braços em mim em reflexo, nos ancorando juntos para que ele ainda conseguisse ficar em pé.

Sasuke o matou. O único homem que eu odiei mais do que tudo no mundo, a unica pessoa que eu mataria com prazer, sem nenhuma hesitação. A unica pessoa que eu desejei mal, só para que eu o pudesse ver sofrer estava morta. Sasuke o matou antes de sequer me conhecer, antes de saber o que ele havia feito comigo. Kabuto estava morto, eu eu tinha que agradecer Sasuke por isso. Meu marido era realmente um ser humano fantástico e ele nem se dava conta disso.

"Sakura," Sasuke respirou. "Você não entende. Eu deixei o Kabuto viver."

"Não," eu disse, "Você não deixou. Você o ê-"

Ele me cortou."Você se lembra quando eu lhe disse que eu deixei a vila por três anos para treinar?"

"Vagamente."

"Eu fui atrás do Orochimaru. Kabuto estava lá, ele era o médico. A noite que eu matei o Orochimaru, ele estava do lado de fora. Eu passei por ele. Eu apenas passei por ele e o deixei encarando o corpo de seu mestre." Ele deu um passo para longe de mim. "Eu deixei que ele vivesse. E três anos depois ele matou a sua família. Eu decidi deixa-lo viver porque achei que já tinha matado o suficiente naquela noite." Ele respirou fundo. "Mas se eu tivesse matado ele, talvez a sua família estivesse viva. Eles estão mortos e isso é minha culpa."

"Como é a sua culpa?"

Ele olhou para mim, assustado.

"Você não sabia o que ele ia fazer, sabia?"

"Não, mas-"

"Sem 'mas'. Você não sabia que a Onda iria contrata-lo para assassinar a minha família. Como poderia saber?" Eu fechei o espaço entre nós e gentilmente o beijei na bochecha. "Ele está morto agora. Ele não pode mais machucar ninguém. É tudo o que importa."

Ele não parecia muito convencido.

De repente, Neji entrou na sala, olhos arregalados e vermelhos. Ele olhou para mim, tinha sangue em sua camisa.

"Tenten foi envenenada."

* * *

><p><em>A fic está chegando ao fim. E eu estou pensando se devo traduzir mais uma quando essa acabar. O que vocês acham? Devo continuar traduzindo?<em>

_P.S: Este capitulo não foi revisado._


End file.
